Under the Mistletoe
by pclark
Summary: My first Christmas Fic.  Not anything big.  Kagome has missed christmas and Sesshomaru notices she is sad.  She tells him about Christmas and he says she can have her Christmas.  Well she goes all out to have it for years. Ch 5. REVISED!
1. Chapter 1 Between Christmasses

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and Co. I wish I did but that wish will never be.**

**Authors Note: Here is a little Christmas treat.**

* * *

**(Sesshomaru-Early Spring)**

"There goes another one." thought Sesshomaru, as he leaned casually against a nearby tree.

Before him walked a servant and two of his soldiers with massive cloth bags that his odd little mate had filled up with what she called "nessecities" from her time. He really didn't know what they were for, but if she had to have these things and they made her happy so be it.

The only thing that he had been told was that the items had to do with a holiday from the future that she called Chris-Mass. This Chris-Mass was very important to his mate for she had cried all winter about it. The only comfort he could give her was to let her talk about it.

He had been amazed about some of the things she had told him about, like the meaning of mistletoe, he liked the idea of kissing her where ever this plant was hung. So he had told her that she could have this Chris-Mass, and everything that went with it.

After telling her this she stopped crying and got to work on lists of everything that she was going to need. One week had passed and she came to his study all smiles and announced that she was going to need greenhouses, lots of them and a few needed to be as big as him in his beast form. He had been floored when he had asked "What for?" she had simply said "Chris-Mass".

So he had went to his master builder and ordered many greenhouses built with a few as big as his beast.

Two weeks later when they had retired for the night she had asked for the stables to be made larger with over 500 stalls added. When he asked "What for?" She had smiled, snuggled into him, and simply said "Chris-Mass". So the next day he went to the master builder who had not finished the greenhouses yet and ordered that the stables be added on to and there to be 500 stalls readied. The master builder had went pale and said "yes my lord" in a strangled voice.

"There goes another one." he thought as another servant and soldiers went by with more bags.

He was really curious as to what was in these bags. He could smell many things that he had never smelled before and wondered what they could be. But he knew that if he tried to get a peek his mate would be mad at him. And he was not in the mood to face her wrath; she was scary when she was angry. When she was angry it usually led to many things such as subjugation beads or being threatened with the worst threat to male kind.

**NO MATING!**

She had done that on two occassions. The first had been about education. After they had been mated for two months Kagome had come to him with an idea. Her idea was that education would be available to all children; be they demon, hanyou, or human.

Of course he being who he was, stuck his foot in his mouth. He had forgotten that his mate was human and had said that no hanyou or human should be on equal ground with knowledge as a demon. For they were superior. The moment he had said that her aura had sparked and she was yelling. He was in trouble.

Words were coming out of her mouth he had no understanding of. When she was through she told him that she had cursed at him in four different languages. Then told him that "This HUMAN," knows more than the mighty "DEMON LORD." Then she stormed off.

That night when he had went to bed she was nowhere to be found. He had went to look for her and found her in the bed with Rin. He had looked at her and she seen him and had ordered him out and that he could sleep alone until he remembered that he had mated a human. That had taken a week for him to swallow his pride and apologize.

The second occassion he just really didn't care to remember what he had done to piss her off. He only remembered that he had stuck his foot in his mouth again and that that time she didn't sleep with him for a month. Even after he had apologized.

He shuddered at the rememberance of those occassions. When she was angry she even scared him, just a little. His tiny mate sure had disrupted his orderly life. About a week ago she had sent a letter to his mother inviting her to come to the palace. Of all people why his human hating mother.

He was concerned with what would happen when she showed up. But Kagome had said not to worry that women were more suited to the matters that they had to discuss, and hopefully his mother wouldn't take one look at her and kill her.

"There goes another one. How many more bags are going to come out of that well?" he thought.

He was settled on the roots of the Goshinboku as he watched all that was going on when he picked up the scent of his brother.

A low growl slipped from him at the thought of his irritating brother showing up. He did not need Inuyasha going stupid and getting into Kagome's bags. He really hoped that Inuyasha's mate Shiori was with him or that even the monk and slayer were not far behind so they could help contain his curiosity. He couldn't tell at the moment with all of the new smells.

Inuyasha landed about ten feet from him with Shiori clinging to his back.

"Oi, Sesshomaru, where is Kagome?" he said.

It took almost everything he had not to roll his eyes at the stupid half-breed.

"Inuyasha, behave. I'm sure that he is only waiting for her to come out of the well." Shiori said to her mate.

"Good day, Lord Sesshomaru." Shiori spoke mostly politely and gave a respectful bow to her esteemed brother-in-law.

"Atleast she has manners." Sesshomaru thought.

Shiori slowly approached her mate and softly scratched him behind his ear as she said "Let's go sit down and wait for her return."

As she turned and walked away, Inuyasha followed close behind her. They sat down a little ways away from Sesshomaru and conversed quietly. Leaving Sesshomaru to muse.

Thank the Kami for Shiori, she maybe a half-breed but could keep Inuyasha in line with only a word or a touch. She was also very polite. He remembered the day that the little half bat youkai had shown up at the palace. It had been snowing and very cold when she stumbled into the main gate and begged to speak with Kagome.

When Kagome took one look at Shiori she had ordered her to be taken inside and provided with food and a place to get warm and rest. She had slept for three days, on the third day she spoke to Kagome and himself for a couple of hours.

The villagers from the village she had lived at with her mother had attacked her. A terrible sickness had fallen upon the village. Everyone but Shiori had caught the sickness, even Shioris' mother. The villagers had learned that she was healthy and blamed her for the sickness.

Saying that she had placed a curse on them, causing the disease that was slowly killing them. The ones that had enough strength to do her harm came after her. Her mother told her to go to the cave of the demon bats, that she would be safe there.

She had done as she was told and then her mother died. One of the village men came to the edge of the water and had yelled it to her. Telling her that her curse had killed her own mother, that she was a heartless half demon. After the man had left Shiori came out of the cave and made to go to the village.

The villagers had been waiting for her and she fled to the west when she saw that they were meaning to attack her. She had run the whole way to the Western palace; she didn't eat or sleep until she got there and fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow in the room Kagome had set up for her.

"Inuyasha leave those alone." Shiori said breaking Sesshomaru out of his musings.

He looked up to see Inuyasha trying to get a look inside of one of the bags that and Shiori had him by the ear pulling him away from them. Then Jaken started squawking.

"Stay out of those. They are My Lady Kagomes' and she wishes for no one to look in them." he said regally.

Inuyasha started to lay a fist to Jakens' head when a low growl stopped him.

"That's enough, Kagome has said that if one bag was opened then she would purfiy the one who opened it." stated Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha backed off and returned to his seat waiting for Kagome to return. He sure hoped she returned soon, and brought alot of ramen.

A bright blue light engulfed the clearing as another bag and Shippo popped out, when he looked around he saw Inuyasha going after one of the bags.

He said "Inu, stay away from all those bags or mama will not only sit you but purfiy you too."

As Inuyasha grumbled Shippo looked to Sesshomaru.

He said "Only a few more and then we will be through." after that he jumped back into the well.

Moments later Shippo was emerging again and was then followed by another blue light, Kagome was back. He waited a few moments for her to emerge but she didn't. He listened and all he heard was Kagome sigh heavily and he smirked. She was going to call him in 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1...

"Sesse, get me out." she called.

He stood gracefully and walked to the well and hopped in. She was standing in the bottom with the bags she was bringing back. It seemed they were too heavy for her to bring out while climbing.

"Heavy?" he asked.

"Yes, now please get me out." she said, pouting.

He grabbed the bags from her and pulled her to him and jumped out of the well. What was in these bags? They smelled like animals but he wasn't sure, they also smelled of many things he had never smelled before.

He sat her down on the ground and looked at the bag and smelled it. He still couldn't tell what was in them but he was really curious. He wanted to look but the warning look Kagome was giving him was enough to make him supress the urge. He wanted to lie with his mate that night and if he ignored that look he wouldn't be getting anything.

He handed her back the bags and she gave them to another servant along with instructions as to what to do with the items.

"Please, be very careful with these they are extra special." Kagome said with a brilliant smile.

The servant like all the staff, soilders, youkai, hanyou, and humans at the palace loved Kagome. They thought she was a Tenshi placed on earth.

She made every servant feel like family, and they were completely devoted to her. When Kagome was upset about anything the servants automatically blamed him and several of the old dames were quick to tell him to make her happy no matter what.

Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts when the sweet smell of his mate assualted his senses as she came closer to him with a huge smile on her face. With that smile on her face he knew that she was up to something and he was going to find out. As he pulled her closer he started that delightful purr that she couldn't resist and cuddled her close breathing in her scent deeply then he spoke.

"Mate, what are you up to and why has my mother been invited to the palace?" he asked.

With wide innocent eyes she looked at him and told him with a smile "I'm up to Christmas."

As she snuggled into his chest he had the overwhelming feeling that whatever this "Chriss Mass" was, it would effect every person in the western lands forever. Soon he had everyone on their way back to the castle so that his mate could take care of her many bags and maybe he could find out what was in some of them especially the ones that smelled of strange animals.  
He never did get to see anything, as soon as he got them all to the castle he was shooed away as all the servants, the gardeners stablehands and the cooks descended on his mate. Even Jaken was given a job. To make sure he didn't try to get sneaky and take a peek at what she was doing.

He was also forbidden to go into certain areas of the garden the stables and the kitchen. She had placed guards at all of the places that he was not allowed to go. When he went to her and demanded she tell him what was going on she had simply told him "Chriss-Mass."

A couple of weeks later Sesshomaru was in his study waiting to hear that his mother had arrived. He still was very uneasy about his mother coming to his palace especially now that Kagome had invited her friends from Inuyashas' village.

He had asked her why she had invited them when she knew his mother was coming and she told him that all of the ladies had matters to discuss together. She had also told him that he couldn't know what those matters were as of yet. He had scowled at her and she just ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him. He did not like not knowing what was going on.

His thoughts were disrupted by a loud knock on his study door.

"Enter." he said.

Jaken entered and announced, " My Lord your Lady Mother is here and is waiting in the family wing."

"Thank you. You may go, Jaken." he said.

"Yes, My Lord." Jaken said and bowed as he left.

Sesshomaru sighed and stood to leave the room and began to make his way to the family wing. He knew what room she would be in. The sitting room and she was there. He looked around to see if Kagome was there and she wasn't. He sighed, relieved and entered.

"Mother. I see that you have arrived. I hope you have been well." he said.

"Yes I have. Sesshomaru, dear, I was invited here by your mate and yet she isn't here to greet me. Is she ill?" his mother, Midori said.

"No mother, she is in the garden. A servant has been sent to fetch her." he said.

"I see." she said.

He sat across from his mother and they conversed lightly as they waited for Kagome to arrive. She didn't make them wait long before she made her appearance.

"My Lady." she said and bowed her head slightly to Midori.

"Darling." Kagome said and seated herself beside Sesshomaru.

Midori inclined her head at Kagome to show a little respect. She wasn't pleased that her son had mated a human and a priestess on top of that. There was only one human that she even liked remotely and that was Rin, and she had killed her once and then brought her back to the world of the living.

"Sesse, darling I need to speak with your mother alone, so if you will?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru nodded, stood, and departed. Soon after his departure, Sango, Kaede, Shiori, and Rin all entered the room.

"Now that we are all here, I can tell you something, My Lady." Kagome said. She placed a barrier around the room so that none of the servants, Sesshomaru, or anyone else could hear.

"That is?" Midori asked.

Kagome smiled and sat there quietly. Midori looked at her and then something registered. Kagomes' scent had changed. Realization had hit her, she had had a barrier around herself blocking her scent. But it couldn't be,a human could only have half-demons with a demon.

"I see that you know. But I also see that you want to know why I carry a demon and not a half demon." Kagome said, as she replaced the barrier around herself.

Midori nodded her head. She was very curious as to why that was.

"I am the Shikon Miko, the pure heart miko, I can choose whether it will be full, half, or human. I am giving your son a full demon child. That is why I called you here, I need your help on how to care for myself while I am pregnant." Kagome said.

"Yes, I will help." Midori told her, a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, this is grand. I'm getting a grandpup." Midori added.

"Thank you. I want to keep it a secret and surprise Sesshomaru for Christmas." Kagome said.

"What's Chriss-mass?" Midori asked.

Kagome launched into what Christmas was and Midori was fascinated. She wanted to see what Kagome had in store for this holiday she loved so very much.

"I see. Yes well I will be required to stay here and you know this will be very close?" she said.

"I know but it will be a surprise he will never forget. Also the whole palace is going to need to be changed and redecorated. The whole northern wing will be yours to do with as you see fit and any servants you need to bring, or guards. I will also beg your assistance in the redecorating of the nursery. I would like you to be very close to the pup and spend quality time with him or her, so if there is no objection we will have a new corridor built between the northern and western wings for easy access." Kagome said.

Midori smiled at her. She liked Kagome, she really did. She was so happy that Sesshomaru had picked such a wonderful girl as his mate, even if she was human but now everything changed.

At that moment a knock was heard and Sango answered the door, then ushered a servant in that was carring a tray with tea and what Kagome refered to as sugar cookies in for all the ladies, then she left.

As Kagome poured tea she introduced the others.

"My lady these are a few of my friends they are here to help with everything. This is Sango, she is a demon slayer and she only fights the evil ones, the good ones she leaves alone; she is married to a perverted monk named Miroku." Kagome said.

"Hey, he is not that bad now. He has toned down some of his pervertedness." replied Sango with a smile.

"Yeah right, just keep away from his hands or he will grab your butt. Atleast he has quit asking every female to bare his children." Kagome always quick with a reply said and snickered.

"Touga was like that. Every female that would walk by he had to grab her ass. Made me so mad." Midori said with a far away look in her eyes.

Kagome knew that look. It was the same look she had for Sesshomaru, it was the look of love that will never be forgotten. She wondered if there was anyway to.

"I'll speak to Jaken he will know for sure, if not he can find out." she thought.

"Oh this is Shiori, she is Inuyasha's mate and she makes him toe the line." Kagome introduced Shiori to Midori "She will be helping with the barriers that will keep certain people out while we get everything planned."

Shiori gave Midori a small bow, but she was very shy around new people. Being a half demon was hard when hardly anyone wanted you alive.

"I believe I knew your father he was an honorable demon, his father was the worlds biggest baka. I have some stories you might like to hear about your father and my brother, we will talk about them and maybe you won't be so shy. Now that mate of yours is he still as brash and arrogant as ever?" Midori asked with a small smile.

"Yes, my lady he is. I'm still working on him but he is so stubborn." Shiori smiled she loved Inuyasha very much but sometimes he was so aggravating.

"Well so was his father, I'll give you some pointers on what to do to get him in line and stay there." Midori replied.

Inuyasha had been the bane of her existance. If not for his mother Izayoi, her mate would not have betrayed her and would not have died. Inuyasha was the reminder of the loss of her mate and she had held that against him, maybe it was time to let that go.

Kagome watched as Midori offered to help Shiori wrangle in Inuyasha and thought it must be hard for her to see Inuyasha and know that her mate had left her for another. This made Kagome more determined to find a way to fix this broken family and she would get Jaken to help her.

"Oh Kaede this is Sesshomaru's lady mother. She is going to stay and help with the pregnancy and I hope never to leave unless she needs a vacation to get away from all of us." Kagome smiled as she introduced them.

"It is my pleasure to meet ye, ye would have to be Sesshomaru's mother, such beauty. I see where he gets his good looks." Kaede said.

Kaede spoke in the old ways, but Midori had no problem with the old one, she had respect for the old miko. She would speak to this one about human reproduction and what to expect when it came to Kagomes' pregnancy and together they would make sure that this pup would be healthy and carried to full term.

"You are a miko and a midwife no doubt?" Midori asked.

"Aye that I be, and between ye and I this pup will be brought into this world healthy and screaming it's head off." Kaede said with a laugh.

"Now Kagome might get a little uppity when we have to put her on bed rest and Sesshomaru will get suspicous and I don't have a clue how to handle that without getting myself killed, so I'll leave him to ye. Ye know ye son better than anyone." said Kaede.

"I do. He will be very trying but he will not want to fight with me in front of Kagome." Midori said.

"No he won't. He never liked to fight with you in front of me." Rin piped in.

"Hello Rin. She is right. Even before you he hated to fight with me." Midori said.

"So he will be on his best behavior." Rin said.

"He will be an obidient little puppy." Sango joked.

They all started to laugh at images of Sesshomaru as a dog, rolling around and begging for a treat. When he recieved it he would wag his tail, popped in their heads.

"Yes he will. My son is still a pup you know?" Midori said.

"Huh, he is still a child?" Kagome asked.

"In a way yes. Inu demons aren't fully grown until they reach a thousand years." she said.

"I am a cougar and a pedophile." Kagome wailed, pretending to be upset.

"Kagome your not a demoness." Rin said matter of factly

"What's a ped-io-file?" Sango asked in all seriousness

"I'm an adult, my mate is a child. Its when an adult has sexual contact with a child. Its illegal where I come from, for I am considered an adult and Sesse is a child by your terms, where I come from I would go to prison for having sex with a child." she wailed again.

"Uh Kagome dear where do you come from for you to go to prison for having sex with your mate?" asked Midori.

She had never heard of such a thing as this. She knew for a fact that even humans married there daughters off young and that some even betrothed their sons and daughters before they were even born.

" Yeah you don't know. Okay what I'm about to tell you may be hard to believe but I have proof so don't think I'm crazy." Kagome said with a smile.

"Okay." Midori braced herself.

What she heard she didn't expect and almost fell off the high pillows she was sitting upon.

"I'm from about 500 years in the future." Kagome spoke sincerely.

Midori was so shocked she just sat there and stared at Kagome. She could tell she was telling the truth because she couldn't sense any change in her scent. What she didn't understand was how this could be.

What a treasure this human was turning out to be and to think her son was mated to the wonderful girl. Surely her son knew what a treasure he held in his hand and to top it off she was the Shikon Miko. But wait a minute was this even possible how could anyone come from the future.

"How?" she asked.

Kagome sighed and launched into her tale. Beginning with Kikyo and Inuyasha to when she was fifteen and Mistress Centipede pulling her down the well.

"So this well in Edo is a passage between our times?" she asked.

"Yes it is. But the well won't be open much longer. I want to go see my family one last time before it closes. I want Sesse to come with me just incase it closes on us, that way he won't go crazy if we get seperated." she said.

"That is wise." Midori said.

"But I would like for you to come with me, too." she said.

Midori didn't know what to say. Her? Go to the future? With her son and daughter-in-law? Would that be a grand idea? She wanted to go but she wasn't sure what she would find. Would she like the future or would it be worse than this time period that she resided in? But she was very curious.

"I will accompany you and my son to the future. I am curious as to what the future looks like." she said.

"Wonderful. When we are there I need to take you to a little shop that makes the most beautiful hand painted silk kimonos." Kagome said.

Midori smiled at her. She was sure happy about something so simple as her coming along. Something so small could make her so happy.

"So here is what I thought we could do over the next few days. We will go through the whole palace room by room from the dungeons to the towers everything will be fixed and upgraded and completely redecorated; there needs to be new furniture, wall hangings, linens, even the servants will be given new clothes that is to their status." Kagome looked at Midori

"Will you help me, especially with the dungeons, I do not like the idea of any pups getting down there and seeing the things that goes on down there. I would like for them to be moved away from the palace and put under heavy guard." she said.

Midori saw the logic in this and she would see to it they were moved she also didn't want any of her grandpups to see the atrocits that went on in the dungeons with the prisoners.

"Yes, I absolutely agree no child ever needs to seen that kind of thing, but what will you do with all of that space, and it will have to be thourghly cleaned for months on end to get all of the smells and other unmentionables out?" Midori said.

"Oh that is the easy part I'll simply purify everything and then the whole place will be turned into storage, workrooms for the drying of herbs, maybe the top floor of the dungeons where there are some windows for more servants quarters, oh and a giant freezer. But everything down there is going out or I'll have Sesshomaru's head there will be no torturing going on anymore I'll not have my pups emotionally and mentally scared." Kagome stated firmly and every woman agreed with her, the children were more important than anything else.

"You leave Fluffy to me. He will see things my way or mommy will do what mommy does best and spank the living daylights out of him." Midori said with fire in her eyes nothing will stand in the way of this precious girl and her grandpups safety and happiness she will see to that.

The talking went on all afternoon and into the night. The males in the palace didn't know what to think there were six females in one room and there was not one scream for help or the sounds of a blood bath taking place. Only the few sounds of laughter and whispered voices of said ladies.

**Sesshomaru POV**

He was worried at one point he had felt a barrier go up around the room his mother and mate was in, not knowing that the other females were in there too; he raced to the room thinking that something terrible was about to happen like his mate being killed by his mother. Then he felt the barrier drop and felt all the auras of the ladies and his mothers, which was absolutely giddy with happiness and his mates was, too.

With that he turned and went back to his study, happy that they were getting along. The next few days his world turned completely upside down as all six of the ladies wreaked havoc to his whole palace. The only rooms not touched were his study and Kagomes' and his bedchambers.

His mother had announced at breakfast the day after her arrival that she would be staying and that she would take up residence in the northern wing. Her guards and servants would be on their way as soon as the cloud palace was shut up and her things moved here.

When he started to say something his little mate jumped to her feet and went to his mother and embraced her in a hug and said that she was welcome to stay as long as she liked. He didn't know what to think but thank the Kami that they were getting along then his mother said that a few changes needed to be made and that they would be redecorating.

He agreed, then she pulled out a scroll that she had in her kimono sleeve and when she unrolled it, it went across the table and onto the floor and across the whole room and it still was not finished. The roll at the end was atleast 2 to 3 inches thick. What had he agreed to?

By the end of summer the palace had returned to normal after his mother and mate had finished. The palace was absolutely stunning; the three top floors of the southern wing had been cleaned out of his concubines, not that he went to them anyway. Since he had mated Kagome she was all that he needed. He just didn't want the concubines to be killed or turned out with nowhere to go.

His mate had solved that problem she had called all of them, himself, and his mother to the grand audience chambers. When they were all present she quietly asked if they had a place to go if they wanted to leave? When the women looked at the Lady of the West they had fear in their eyes. They were afraid they were about to be killed.

When Kagome realized this she told them that they were not going to die, she just wanted to know if they had a place to go if they wanted to leave or if they wanted to stay. They could work here in the palace and finally have a mate and pups of their own. When the concubines heard this the fear left their eyes to be replaced with tears of gratitude.

Only 5 chose to leave, their families would let them return home and still have their honor. The others chose to stay in the palace and serve the new Lady of the West in any position she allowed. With that done the southern wing was turned into a school for the children and a massive library.

Kagome, his mother, and the other ladies brought in several scholars, and sent scouts out to find any that knew other languages to be brought to the palace to teach the children. Youkai builders of every kind to see to the rooms were turned into the school rooms that Kagome had set up by the time all of the children turned five years of age.

They were to be educated, the younger children were on the floor above the library, the older children were on the top two floors. All were to learn science, history, mathematics, foriegn languages, and many other lessons that Kagome thought were nessecary. The older children were allowed to go to the training grounds that, were located outside the southern wing; where his soilders trained them to fight incase the western palace were to be under seige.

The way Kagome thought it would be good to have everyone that lived there to be able to protect their home. As the soilders and servants began to see that the young ones were thriving in the studies and learning to do these things that they, themselves, had always wanted to do. One of his generals came forth and asked if some of the adults could be taught these things.

When he was asked this he turned to his mate and she said yes that was when the school system was expanded into night school for all the adults, who wished to learn the same thing. The adults in the palace, servants and soliders, had lined up ready to go to school. Not one adult turned down this offer. They wanted the education to use it to protect the west.

Sesshomaru devised a blood bond/curse. Everyone that attended had to take this bond or they were turned out. Not one person turned down this bond they wanted to protect the lady of the west and any pups she had. This bond was powerful; if anyone wanted to use this education to overthrow the Inu and his family they would die. All of this happened in the first month that his mother was in the palace.

After the schooling system had been set up, the eastern wing; that was for when guest were in the palace was completely redecorated. This was when Kagome had sent Jaken on a Holiday. They had been whispering for a few weeks and Sesshomaru had caught a few words here and there like, "Yes my lady, I will see what I can find out. And, are you sure my lady this could be dangerous if I left for this long."

When asked what was going on he was told that Jaken was overworked and she wished for him to go on holiday for a few weeks to someplace that he could rest and relax but Jaken was being stubborn. He thought the palace would fall to ruin without him there. That was when Sesshomaru had ordered Jaken to take Ah-Un and go on this "holly day" and get some rest.

With that said, Jaken packed his belongings and the next morning he left the palace with a hug from Rin and a few words to Kagome. Saying he would not let her down and bring back what she needed. When questioned, Kagomes' only response was that she had told Jaken if he found anything interesting and educational for the children to bring it back. With that said they walked back inside the palace. If Sesshomaru had looked at his mate he would have seen a smirk gracing her lips.

After Jakens depature, the Northen wing was redecorated to his mothers liking and a new corridor was built between the western wing and the northen wing. So she could come and see them without having to go through the whole palace.

Then after that was done his mothers people showed up and chaos reined for hours getting everything settled and all of servants into their quarters and a new place decided on for the soilders barracks. They would need those quarters completed with the dungeon being moved away from the palace.

When he had heard about the dungeons being moved, he had almost went beast not wanting the prisoners moved. He had easy access to them there at the palace. All he had to do was walk down a few flights of stairs and he could interrogate them as he saw fit. Then his mate started to cry and his beast didn't like it when his mate cried or upset.

He went to her and nuzzled her neck at his mating mark to calm her and himself down. Her scent always calmed his beast. When they were calm he asked why they wanted to move the dungeon? They answered him and when he really listened he was in complete agreement he did not want any of his pups to see those things.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_He remembered when he was a pup he had slipped down to the dungeon looking for his father. What he had seen had made him sick. Two of the male prisoners had been engaged in sexual intercourse as he passed one of the doors. Then he heard his father's voice, down the hall. He was demanding answers from a prisoner. When he had approached the door that he had heared his father's voice coming from._

_He had looked threw a crack at the side of the door. He saw his father, his beast had been close to the surface, his markings were withering on his cheeks, his fangs, and claws were elongated and his eyes were red. They were fixated on the prisoner that was chained to the wall._

_The prisoner was female, he could see her frontside, she had claw marks on her chest, stomach, and thighs. There were bruises all over her body, the shackles had dug into her wrists and ankles. He could see the blood coming from where they had dug into her flesh. Her head had been down and her long brown hair was dirty and hung in clumps around her, where blood had dried._

_When she lifted her head he saw that her face had been beaten beyond recognization. She couldn't speak anymore, her lips were so swollen from being hit so many times. There were bruises on her neck as if someone had tried to strangle her. Then his father had grabbed her by her hair and pulled her face close to his and snarled out the words that had destroyed all feelings he had for his father._

_**"IF TAKEMARU HAS LAID ONE FINGER ON IZAYOI AND MY PUP, I'LL COME BACK HERE AND KILL YOU. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? AS MY MISTRESSES HANDMAIDEN YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT.'' his father had calmed slightly and continued to hiss at her.**_

_"Now because of you she might be killed along with my pup. My mate will most assuradly kill them both when she finds out that I have a mistress and another pup. You were suppose to watch over them and protect them. If you or she had sensed any danger you were suppose to contact me through Myoga. Yet you spread your legs for Takemaru and listened to his sweet words of love and told him everything. Then he takes her and my unborn pup and holds them captive in his castle but he left you for dead didn't he?" his father slapped the woman and all she could do was groan out in misery as his father turned to leave._

_He said as he reached the door, "Pray to the Kami that I can get them to safety and that I kill you quickly if not..." he left the threat hanging in the air._

_Sesshomaru remembered leaving quickly so that his father would not see him and know that he had been listening to everything. His father had never known he had been there. His father had left the palace to go save his whore and bastard telling his mother he would be patrolling the lands._

_He also remembered that when he had found out that his father had been killed he had returned to the dungeon. He had went straight to the dungeon room that his fathers' whores' handmaiden was being held. He had killed her, slaughtered her mercilessly. As far as he was concerned she had indirectly caused his fathers death and she paid with her life._

**(End of Flashback)**

When the memory faded he looked at his beloved mate and mother (she knew what he had remembered for he had told her.)

"The dungeons will be moved, you both are right no child needs to see what goes on there. When the new place is finished the prisoners will be moved at night after the children are asleep. Kagome you are right a child can be scared from witnessing such things. Forgive me mate for not understanding." He said as he buried his nose in her hair and breathed deeply of her scent.

"I forgive you." she replied as she snuggled close in his embrace. "Now we have something else to talk about, that is important."

"What is that mate." Sesshomaru questioned and wondered what could be more important than what they were doing.

"Well first we need to talk about Christmas okay. Then we need to figure out how to light the palace without open flames, and then we need to try to find the coldest room in the palace." Kagome looked around at Midori to see if she had any answers when all she got was a look of "I've no idea" and then she looked at her mate.

"Kagome I have no idea how to light the palace without fire and no idea which room is the coldest maybe we need to ask your friends to help. And what about this Chriss-mass do we need to talk about?" he asked.

"Uh, oh yes, Midori could you send for the others they will need to hear this too?" she asked.

Kagome didn't want to leave her mates warm embrace as she allowed him to lead her to the beautiful chairs that she had placed in the family room in the western wing along with all kinds of other furniture he had never seen before. Kagome and his mother had done a beautiful job with the western wing it was a mix of both fedual era styles and future styles his mate had brought back from her time. He especially liked what she called a "cur-e-o" cabinet that held all sorts of jade figures that she had specially made for him in her time they looked like different youkai one in paticular looked just like him in his beast form it was the largest and was placed on the top shelf with a little sign that said,

**"DO NOT TOUCH! THIS MEANS YOU INUYASHA!"**

Every time he saw this he would smile. She made sure that he always had the little things in life that made him feel happy. He needed to let his mate and mother redo their bedchambers and his study.

"Mate could you and mother think about redoing our chambers and my study?" he asked.

"Oh, are you sure? You'll be kicked out of your study for about a week and our chambers I already like them the way they are." Kagome said.

"Yes, I can always go to the small study in the library for a week. It will not be a hardship, and what about a few changes in our chambers that will suit you, it's your chambers too." he said tightening his arms around her not ready to let her go when the others got there.

He could all sense the others coming down the hall. "The others are almost here, you know I am amazed that my mother has not killed the half-breed after all the times he has insulted her in one way or another."Sesshomaru said.

Kagome laughed at this remembering the time that Inuyasha and Midori had faced off over his manners at the dinning table. It was hilarious. Dinner had started as a quiet affair but quickly turned to shock and then to laughter. It was Midoris' first night in the palace.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_Everyone had sat down to dinner and was quietly conversing, all but Inuyasha. Whom was missing in action for dinner, which was absolutely out of the ordinary. But he wasn't missing for long. He showed himself, five minutes into dinner and he immediately zeroed in on Midori. He was also quite rude in addressing her presence._

_"So Sesshomaru, how long is the bitch staying?" Inuyasha stated very hatefully as he addressed his brother._

_There were several gasps and a couple of snarls aimed in his direction after his comment, Then Shiori spoke "Inuyasha do not address Lady Midori in such a way. She deserves your respect." Shiori was angry that her mate still needed to learn how to respect people and address them so._

_Before anyone could react Midori had Inuyasha by one of his ears and was pulling him across the room to one of the available chairs against the wall._

_"Let go, you hateful bitch." Inuyasha howled._

_"You need to learn some manners." Midori said, never letting go of his ear._

_When she got there she promptly sat down, jerked Inuyasha's hakama's down and put him across her lap and spanked the living daylights out of him. Inuyasha struggled but his hanyou strength wasn't anything compared to Midoris' taiyoukai strength._

_"You should be ashamed of yourself. Your mother was a princess, I believe she taught you some manners. You disgrace her memory by acting like a neanderthal." Midori said to him._

_No one moved to help Inuyasha. They just stared at the scene with their mouths hung open. Kagome had glanced over at Sesshomaru to see that he was not going to make a move to help his little brother. He wasn't even looking at them, he was looking at the table in front of him but she could see the small flicker of amusement in his eyes._

_It was a few minutes before Midori stopped spanking the hell out of Inuyasha and knocked him out of her lap. She stood up and excused herself._

_"I need to wash my hands, so please excuse me." Midori said._

_Inuyasha stood slowly, he was very embarrassed and everyone was quite sure that was the first time he had ever recieved a spanking in his life. Inuyasha made his way to the table, after pulling up his hamaka's and sat meekly beside Shiori, who was glaring at him out of the corner of her eye._

_No one spoke as they waited for Midori to return. The silence was strained and was then interrupted by Shiori who started laughing her ass off. All of their gazes snapped over to her and thought she had lost her mind._

_"What are you laughing at?" Sango asked, a little concerned._

_"I'm sorry I can't help it. My mate just got his butt spanked and I can only say that it was about time." she said._

_"What?" Miroku asked._

_"Well look at him. He is now silent, humble, and meek. If I had known all it would have taken was him getting a spanking to make him mind, I would have suggested it a long time ago." she said._

_They all thought for a second and realized she was right. All it had taken for Inuyasha to be quiet and mind his attitude was a good spanking. They could see the humor in it all. They began to laugh lightly but Sesshomaru and Inuyasha._

_In the middle of their laughter Midori returned. She looked at them, confused and made her way to her seat. Their laughter died down when they noticed her arrival. When she was seated she looked around at them._

_"What is so funny?" she asked._

_They explained what they had all found to be amusing, she smiled. It was a little amusing to her, she looked over at Sesshomaru and saw the amusement in his eyes but he didn't have a smile on his face. She wasn't the only one who noticed. Inuyasha had noticed._

_"Why aren't you laughing at me, too? Huh? Why didn't you stop your mother? " he asked his brother._

_Sesshomaru didn't answer but his mother did._

_"Because he knows that if he had interfered I would have done the same to him. I have done the same to him but he was much younger. He does find what happened funny but he didn't laugh because he has experienced what you just have." she said._

_"You have?" Kagome asked._

_Sesshomaru didn't say a word. He wasn't going to admit it. But that didn't stop his mother from answering the question he didn't want to. She began to regale them with stories of his childhood and the many times he had gotten into trouble. Dinner had then became a very amusing event._

_There had been a few more occasions that Midori had to spanked Inuyasha, but none of them were as hilarious as the first time._

**(FLASHBACK OVER)**

All of their friends arrived with Midori right behind them. When they had seated she began to tell them all what she needed to tell them.

"Alright now that you are all here I can get down to business about Christmas." she said.

"What about Christmas, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"It is about the presents we have to get. We all have to get something for each of us. But the gifts have to be something from the heart. Something special." she explained.

"Do I have to get Inuyasha something from the heart as you say?" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

"Yes you have to." she said.

"Sesshomaru and I will be in charge of our servants and soldiers, while Midori will take care of her servants and soldiers. Now you have to keep the presents a secret, no one is to know what the others have gotten. That also means no peeking." she said.

"Alright." they said. Already everyone was thinking of what they wanted to get for everyone else.

"Uh, mama." Rin was a little confused she didn't have money to buy anthing for everybody, she didn't know what to do and she was afraid that they wouldn't want her anymore.

"Yes Rin" asked Kagome as she looked at her daughter when she saw the tears in the little girls eyes her heart broke.

Kagome pulled her daughter in to an embrace and asked her what was wrong.

"Mama, Shippo and I don't have money to buy gifts, will you and Sesshomaru-sama not want us anymore?" Rin asked with a choked sob thinking that the two people that she loved most in the world would not want her anymore.

"Oh no, Rin honey you don't have to buy any presents you and Shippo can make everyone their presents. You guys can draw pictures, string beads together, anything like that. It only has to be from the heart, okay honey bear." Kagome snuggled the little girl close as Shippo came closer with relief in his eyes he wanted to get some attention from his mother too.

"Also everybody but Midori has to get something for Jaken, Jineji and his mother, Koga, Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku, Totosai, Saya, Hachi, Monk Mushin, and Myoga. I've already sent letters to them notifing them of Christmas with a complete explanation and an invitation to come and share the Christmas Holiday with us." she said.

"Aww why do we have to get anything for that mangy wolf?" Inuyasha pouted.

"Because he is a friend of ours and is well more or less a part of our family." she said.

"Whatever." he said.

"Get over it." she said.

Inuyasha huffed but stayed silent. Especially with the look Kagome was giving him, the look that consisted of many sits if he opened his mouth. He hated that look. It was just as bad as the look his mate was also currently giving him, the one where she would grab his ear. That really hurts.

"I have a problem that I need your assistance if possible." Kagome said.

"Of course we will help anyway that we can." Miroku said.

"Ok we need to find the coldest room in the palace, preferablely near the kitchen." she stated.

"Why would we need to do that for wench?" grumbled Inuyasha.

Then he heard two very defined growls one coming from Sesshomaru and the other from Midori. Quickly he changed the question to. He wasn't afraid of Sesshomaru but Midori was a different story. The first few time she had spanked she had him she had left bruises on his ass that stayed there for a week.

"Why would we need to do that for Kagome?" he asked.

"Poor Inu he was really trying hard to mind his manners especially around Midori, She would not tolerate any misbehavior from him at all. He had gotten several spankings just for talking disrespectfully to her or myself and some of those spankings had to of left bruises, because the way he had sat down for a few days was funny." thought Kagome as she snickered behind her hand.

"Well as four of you know, the humans have found a way to keep perishable food longer. That is if we keep it cold. Remember the big box in my moms' kitchen? When you would open the door, cold air would comes out?" she said looking between Midori, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Shippo.

"Yeah that's right grandma would keep those juice boxes in there that I liked so much and they were always cold."  
Shippo jumped up exclaming.

"Thats right baby well if we could do that here with a room that is cold, we could keep all kinds of things longer. Plus the cooks wouldn't have to throw away so much food after it has been cooked. All we would have to do is place it in the "refrigerator room" and it would keep for a few days longer and if we have another room that is not as cold as the "refrigerator room" we could also save tons of vegetables from our gardens, lots of raw meats, and fruits too." explained Kagome.

"Oh, and guess what else, when any one wanted to get a snack all they would have to do is go and get it without having to bother the cooks." When Kagome finished they were stunned. Humans in the future had found a way to preserve food longer.

"Kagome child what else has the humans from ye time done to keep food longer." asked Kaede.

"Well lets see you guys remember all the stuff I brought back from my time back in the spring?" As they nodded their heads she looked a little sheepish.

"I brought back all kinds of books on how to perserve foods like freezing, dehydrating and canning. The cooks and I have been working on all of the ways except freezing and by now we have the two bottom floors of the storage areas full and half of of the third floor. (Use to be the dungeon.) Now we need to start getting to the freezing part, then I can make all kinds of things like, juice for the pups at breakfast, meats of all kinds, and some ice cream for special occasions." she added.

When Sesshomaru heard all of this he was surprised, his little mate had stored food for the winter for the whole palace he would need to check the new storeroom out. He was proud of her, all the new things she had brought with her was to the benefit the Western lands and its' people.

"After we get the cold room, we will start working on filling the wine cellar with all kinds of spirits that the sake makers have been learning to do. There will be wines, champagnes, tequlias, burbons, whiskeys, and all sorts of others that can be used for celebrations and medicinal purposes. Their is one called moonshine that is native to another country and it is as clear as water but will knock a human on their butt after just one drink. I don't know what it will do to demons. Well anyways once we start putting in the vats and other things the pups will not be allowed anywhere near the cellar and guards will be posted to make sure." She said looking at Shippo and Rin.

"Aw ma, why not." gripped Shippo.

"Because young man, no son of mine is going to start drinking until I say, get it, got it, good." She said in a huff.

Every body chuckled at the face Shippo made, he knew to mind his mother or there would be hell to pay. Kagome was scary when she was mad.

"Now back to the discussion not only do we need a cold room I would like to figure out how to light the palace without candles, torches, or open flames. Anybody have any ideas?" she asked.

"I have an idea." Shiori spoke up shyly.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"In the cave of my father there are these beautiful crystals all along the walls, the floor, and the ceiling. I had seen while I was there with my grandfather that some of the other demons could put some of their youkai in them and they would light up. When I was there during that winter of the sickness; I myself was able to do it but only for short amounts of time." she said.

"We could harvest them but we will have to be very careful as to not damage them or cause a cave-in. Umm, Shiori how big are they?" she asked.

"They aren't too big. Some are very small and others are quite large." she said.

"It will be dangerous to harvest them." Kagome said.

"There is another way and it is similar to the stones but it can be dangerous to any with youkai, if ye are not careful." Kaede added.

"Huh, what is it?" Kagome asked.

"Ye may be able to make orbs of kei but you will have to be careful to leave out the holy part of your kei." she said.

"How can I do that?" she asked.

"Your kei can be divided. The holy part, healing, and neutral. The neutral is only for light. To divide it will be very draining and when you master it you can make them float and they will stay lit as long as you are alive or as long as you see fit." Kaede explained.

"Oh really, that sounds a little intense but I am sure that I can do it. But I still have an idea on how to use some of Shoiris' crystals." she said.

"Are you going to share this little idea or not?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not yet. I need to think on it some more." she said.

"Alright, when you are done, tell us." he said.

"I will. Now I need a little alone time with my mate, so you know." she said.

"Yeah, yeah. You wanna suck his face off." Inuyasha teased.

"Inuyashaaa!" Shiori growled.

"Inuyashaaaa." Kagome said in that sweet voice.

"Uhhhahh." Inuyasha said.

"SIT." Kagome said.

Inuyasha crashed and Midori laughed. She loved to see him crash into the floor, it was almost as gratifying as when she spanked him. When he came up from kissing the floor he was cursing and then he ran. Midori was hot on his heels with the rest following behind to watch to see if the hanyou might actually get away from her, even though they highly doubted it.

Kagome shook her head as they all left and sighed as she turned around to look at Sesshomaru. He had an amused look on his face over his mothers' and brothers' antics. It always amused him to watch them. But he did wonder how his mothers' patience never seemed to thin when it came to Inuyasha, it really did amaze him.

"Darling?" Kagome interrupted.

"Hmmm." he said.

"Hmm, you seem to be distracted." she said.

"No, just watching." he said.

"Alright now that you aren't distracted can we discuss something?" she asked.

"Yes." he said.

"Ok. The idea I have for some of the crystals is to send some in the form of jewelry to the other Cardinal Lords and Ladies. As you know Shiori maintains the barrier around our land. So I was thinking that we can invite the others for our Christmas celebration and instead of powering down the entire barrier the crystals can have our power in them and they can cross through without powering down the whole thing." she said.

"That sounds reasonable. But why would we invite the other Lords?" he asked.

"For the Winter Solstice. It is a few days before Christmas and it would also be a nice gesture. They can stay from the solstice until a day after Christmas. It will show you bear them no ill will." she said.

Sesshomaru thought about what she said and was pleased even more with his choice of mate. She was brilliant.  
Who else but she would have thought to use the crystals that way and try to make their home, well the way she was making it. There was too many things to think about at once that she was doing for the good of their lands.

"We will leave in the morning to go look at your crystals." he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, I like the idea of no candles and open flame around children. We have enough open flames with Shippo practicing his fox fire." he said.

Kagome smiled. She was going to have a busy day tomarrow and she better get some rest. Being pregnant was not going to make this trip any easier. Oh well there wasn't anything she could about it now, without blowing her surprise.

* * *

**Authors Note: WOW! I know this is a very looooong chapter. But this is only chapter one, think about the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2 Autumn

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I DO own the plot of this story.**

**Authors Note: This chapter 2 of Under the Mistletoe. Hope you all enjoy. Also this is not my fic, this is the real pclark's fic. Ok it has been awhile and Christmas is gone but a fic is always completed and not forgotten.**

**BTW: The whole thing with the concubines in the last chapter was to show Kagomes' kind and forgiving heart.**

* * *

**(Autumn Sesshomarus' POV)**

"How much more are they going to get?" he thought to himself.

Currently Sesshomaru was in Kagomes' time with both her and his mother. They were dragging him all over the place shopping. They were presently residing inside of a Kimono shop. Kagome had mentioned this place to his mother and she insisted they come to the small establishment.

"I would like several custom made kimonos." he heard his mother say.

"Wonderful, more to carry back." he thought but wisely kept his mouth shut.

"That is wonderful ma'm. Any specific colors or styles?" the shopkeep asked.

He stood there and watched as his mother and mate went over various shades and designs with the owner. It seemed to him that they would be there awhile maybe longer than the other shops.

His mother and mate had drug him all over Tokyo to shop ever since they arrived, three days before. His mother was quite enjoying herself, she had all kinds of new luxury items and from what he could see it was all to make the other demoness's jealous.

Kagome had taken her to all kinds of clothing stores. His mother didn't seem to care for Kagomes' modern day wear but did seem to like the under clothes and the sexy nighties. She had bought out the whole store, then proceeded to buy their complete inventory for the next 2 months.

Then he was drug to a store that sold furs and the accessories. His mother had bought several coats, hats, boots, and muffs, the same had happened here that had happened with the other store, all the inventory was bought too. He was beginning to see a pattern. What his mother wanted she got, she was a pampered Lady after all.

He had shaken his head but kept wisely quiet. One thing his father had told him when he was young was not to come inbetween a woman and her shopping. He took his fathers' advice and stayed quiet.

Now he was in the kimono shop and was to be drug to another shop called a Jewelry store when they had finished up here. All he could do was follow and try to keep them out of trouble. Even though he didn't want to.

"That is a beautiful choice, ma'm." the shopekeep said to them.

"Yes I like it. It will be wonderful for my Autumn wardrobe." Midori said.

"Mmhmm. You will look lovely in the Rustic Oranges. Don't you agree Sesshy?" Kagome said.

All eyes were on him. He quickly nodded his head at them and then added that she would indeed be very lovely. They both smiled at him and he sighed, he had luckily missed an explosion that could have happened. Another piece of advice his father had given him. Always tell your mate they look beautiful no matter what. He really wholeheartedly agreed.

"What do you think about the Lavendar and Light Green? Spring or Winter?" Midori asked her.

"I think Spring. The Ice Blue with the Periwinkle for Winter." Kagome commented.

"Yes, I agree." she said in return. "We will need several hundred made for all occasions, and celebrations."

"Are we done?" Kagome asked. The old shop keeper nearly fell over with a heart attack at the amount of kimonos these ladies were buying he would need to call in family and friends for this order.

"Yes we are." she said with a smile.

Kagome handed the shopkeep the money that was needed. The old man was so happy and said that he could retire in peace. Kagome had laughed and said that she was happy for him. Sesshomaru had sighed, atleast the old man was happy because he wasn't. They were done and now he was drug to a jewel shop.

He found the jewel shop the be an interesting place. So many shiny and colorful rocks. His mother and mate fawned over the peices. Being a man he didn't see the fuss over a rock but he didn't say a word. He watched as Kagome scanned over the silver bands with his mother.

"That is beautiful." she said and pointed to a blood red ruby.

"I want it." Midori said, as she proceeded to exaimne every piece of jewelry in the place then bought out the whole place. She bought everything from necklaces to rings, bracelets to tiaras, there was not an item left in the glass display boxes that she did not like.

"I thought you would." Kagome said, neither seeing Sesshomaru roll his eyes.

The women went on and on, his mother it seemed liked anything with Diamonds, Rubies, and Pearls. Kagome helped her pick designs but nothing for herself, even though he saw the longing gaze she threw at a Silver ring with a Sapphire and Diamonds. He decided he may get it for her, as her Christmas present.

His mother bought what she wanted and what she wanted to gift Kagome with. Which turned out to be more than he had expected but he wouldn't complain. His mother liked his mate and he saw it as a gift from the Kami and didn't ask why.

"Lets get your ring measurement." Kagome said to her.

"Yes, how do you do that?" she asked.

"Like this." she said and held her hand out to a counter lady.

The counter lady put a band measurer on her finger and put another and another until she got the right size. Then she did the same to Midori.

"Are we done?" Kagome asked Midori.

"Mmhmm, we are. Now where is this food place you have been..." Midori trailed off when something caught her eye.

She moved towards the display case and Kagome and Sesshomaru came with her. She brought her hand up to the glass and look of sadness came over her face. Sesshomaru looked at the peice and saw what it was. A set of Jade and Silver ornate combs.

"Mi, are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, Touga had given me a set of combs just like these. They disappeared years ago." she said and turned away from the case.

"Come on Mi, lets get some lunch and you can tell me about it." she said.

"Yes." Midori said to her.

"Sesshy, please pay the lady." Kagome said and left with his mother.

He nodded and watched them leave. He moved over to the display case that held the combs. He needed to examine them further.

"Miss may I have a look at these?" he asked the lady.

"Of course, sir. The Jade and Silver?" she said with a bright smile as he nodded.

The lady removed them from the case and sat them on a carrier and placed them in front of him for inspection.

"They will look lovely on either woman you brought with you." she commented.

"Hmn." he said and studied them.

He was looking for something. It was a design that his father had inscribed on the combs just incase they were stolen and he could find them. Then he saw it, an inscription, what his father had called his mother when they were happy.

_"My Moon Tenshi." he whispered under his breath._

"Can these be gift wrapped?" he asked.

"Of course, will that be all?" she asked.

"No, I will also require this and her size." he said and pointed to the ring Kagome had been looking at.

"Which lady?" she asked, happily.

"The young black haired one." he said.

"Oh, is she your girlfriend?" she asked.

"No my wife." he said.

"Anniversary?" she asked.

"No, just because she is she." he said.

"Aww that is so sweet. Here you are." she said and gave him both of the desired items.

She gave him the price and he paid for all of them. He soon met up with his mother and mate. They were talking about the restaruant Kagome wanted to take them to. The moment he was within range of their arms the bags were thrust upon him and he took them without complaint.

The two had decided, to make it easier on him, that they would stop by the shrine to drop off the bags and then go eat. He was thankful now he could hide his mothers' gift from her and properly hide Kagomes' on his person.

The trip to the shrine was a chatty one. The whole way Kagome and Midori talked about all the different places they could go. Midoris' interest was caught quite fervently on a place Kagome called a spa. She decided that she wanted to go to one before they went home and Kagome agreed.

When they reached the shrine, he was relieved, he could now get rid of the bags, hide the presents. and rest a minute before he was drug to Kami knows where other than the restaruant.

About an hour later they had been seated in the restaruant. It was a traditional Japanese place with silk pillows to sit upon and a low table with different teas and several different delicacies for them to enjoy. Kagome and his mother were talking in hushed tones.

They were talking about all the preperations that had been done over the summer to get the palace ready for what Kagome refered to as the, "Taisho's first christmas party." When his mother had asked her why she had two names refering to her last name Higurashi.

Kagome had told his mother that in the future when a family had been around a long time they can trace it back many generations by the last name that is carried down through the males in every family. When a female married she would take her husband or mates last name because she is now a member of his family. So that any children wouldn't be considered illegitament. So his mother had thought about this information from the future and decided that in rememberance of his father that the family name would be Taisho as in Inu no Taisho. Everyone had seemed to understand that his mother wanted their family to be remembered in some small way.

As he listened to the two females talk he thought about the day that he, along with Inuyasha and Miroku, had went down to the new storage rooms to see what the women had been up to. Not really believing, in Inuyasha's case, that food and other stuff had been stored for the winter.

**(Start of FLASHBACK)**

_He had been completely shocked at what they had found. As they had descended into what used to be the dungeon, he was not prepared to find that the top three floors had been transformed into servants rooms._

_As a young male servant came out of a room he bowed in respect to his lord and asked if there was anything that he could do for his lord. When he asked to see the new rooms the young servant, who was an inuyoukai named Kei, face beamed with pride and asked if they would like a tour of eveything that his Ladyship had done._

_With his curt nod the tour had began._

_Room after room had been cleaned out and Lady Kagome had purified all of the "nasty stuff" as she called it out so that no remainder of any ill will that had been left in the dungeons. Then she had painters and carpenters come in and paint every wall and build new furniture, book shelves, closets, and chests were made for every room. Each servant had put small touches to make their rooms theirs._

_Then the most amazing thing was what his Ladyship called "bunk beds". They were made to her design and brought into every room there were now four beds to every room for the single servants and the married/mated servants were going to be given small cottages, come spring, so that they could have what she called privacy for married/mated activities. He said with a slight blush staining his cheeks._

_They were astonished to see that on all three floors were what Lady Kagome called restrooms. Where the floors occupants could go to bathe or other bodily functions could be done. Lady Kagome had used a spell to make sure that the water was both hot and fresh at all times and that water was used to flush out any waste to the draining ditch that ran deep under ground and away from the palace._

_He was surprised when the servant said that Jaken had been given a room of his own and was what Kagome called the "Servants Superintindent". Any problems, were to be taken to Jaken and he would bring them to Kagome or to his Mother, seeing that many of her servants were there also._

_All in all there were hundreds more rooms for the servants. They looked comfortable and cozy. In the hot summer months there was a spell to keep the rooms cool and in the cold winter months to keep them warm and cozy._

_As the tour continued they were all impressed when the young Inu turned to them and said that Lady Kagome had made rules that everybody had to follow. No exceptions._

**_1). NO fighting allowed in the servants quarters._**

**_2). NO sexual activities, on the singles floors._**

**_3). The top floor is for married couples with or without children, no exceptions._**

**_4). No stealing._**

**_5). No foul language._**

**_6). No killing at all._**

**_7). Cleaniness is a must._**

**_8). Her Ladyship is allowed to come and stay on the single womens' floor whenever she is at odds with his Lordship._**

_Inuyasha had started to laugh so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes and rolling down his cheeks and Miroku chuckled but kept a straight face, the look on his face was priceless._

_After hearing that last part he knew that he would be having a serious talk with Kagome about this last rule in the servants quarters. Her place was with him and he didn't want the servants to know when she was displeased with him. It was bad enough when the baka knew._

_As the tour continued down to the levels below the servants quarters an old Inu demoness appeared. She explained that no one was allowed. They didn't need to be there._

_When she spotted her Lords and the monk, she gave a small bow but her old bones couldn't allow much more without popping and creaking. When Sesshomaru expressed his intrest in seeing what his mate had been up to the old demoness, named Yuka, smiled happily and ushered them inside. She also kicked Kei out and told him that his job was up top and to stay up top._

_When the door closed behind the young Inu, they started forward following behind the old demoness. They had come to a stop and almost went into complete shock at what they saw. there were all kinds of demoness's busy at work. Yuka turned toward them she started to speak._

_"My lord, all of these females are making cloth to be used for clothing and bedding and many other necessities. They are weaving on the loom, spinning to make yarn to be used for heavy socks, scarves, mittens and many other items that are used in the winter for warmth."_

_As the walked along many of the females stopped what they were doing and bowed. They got to the other side of the room and went through the open doorway into another room to see much of the same going on. Only with silk and the dying of the materials. All along the tour, many servants were surprised to see their Lord and bowed to them._

_As the tour wound along the tunnels, he, Inuyasha, and Miroku were astounded to see the many things going on and as questions were asked of Yuka, she explained. The pride that beamed from her face when she told them of how Lady Kagome had placed her in charge of all that went on this floor and that she reported daily to Lady Kagome as did the others through out the whole palace. These individuals seen to it that everything ran smoothly._

_When they came to an opening that he had noticed had newly been cut he asked Yuka, where it lead to? She told him._

_"My Lord, that leeds to right outside the stables, it is used for the sheep." Yuka responded._

_"What are sheep?" Sesshomaru had no idea what a sheep were._

_"Oh, I was not suspose to tell you. Lady Kagome will be very upset." Yuka said with a very upset voice._

_"It's okay Miss Yuka do not get upset. I'm sure that Lady Kagome will not be too upset. How about this, Inuyasha could you go and get Lady Kagome and the other ladies and ask them to come down here?" Miroku, ever the peace maker, suggested._

_"Yeah that is a great idea they can explain everything and we won't disturbe to many people from their work." With that said, Inuyasha took off to look for the ladies._

_After about 20 minutes they could hear Inuyasha and his brash voice going on and on about how amazing everything was and that he was proud that she was his best friend. When they appeared through the doorway, he had went immediatly to his mate as she smiled timidly up at him. A little nervous that he might be upset with all that she had done._

_When she notice Yuka standing to the side she could see that the old demoness was afraid that she had messed up and that Kagome would be mad at her._

_Kagome being Kagome, always forgiving, smiled at her and told her that it was okay and that she hadn't done anything wrong. That she had also figured he would have found out by then anyways._

_Yuka had sighed with relief and bowed to her and asked if she may return to her duties. Kagome nodded and the old demoness left and Kagome turned to him and smiled._

_"I guess you have alot of questions and would like them answered?" she had asked._

_At his nod she sighed and asked, "Where would you like to begin?"_

_"Start with the this tunnel and we will go from there." He said._

_"Okay, this tunnel was cut so that the Sheep, Alpaca, Llama, and others that are sheared are brought into here and their wool is cut off, cleaned, then turned into yarn, dyed, and made into winter clothing to keep people warm. Most is sold to the humans, because they can't whether the cold very well. It is also for traded to the other lands for items we may need." as she spoke they walked along the tunnel until it came out just outside of the stables._

_The males had been surprised at all the different animals that were about. When he had looked at Kagome she could see all the different questions in his eyes and she started explaining._

_"Well as you know I asked for the stables to be added to. Well I had this whole area made bigger and lots of this was done to make it better. For example there is a Dove Cote, a Poultry House, Rabbit Hutches, a Sheep Barn, a Pig Stye, a Milk House, a Honey House, more stalls in the barn for horses, a well house for water, and a smoke house to smoke meats for the winter." Kagome smiled when she finished, the look on his face was priceless._

_"Come on Sesshomaru, I want to show you something. I really expected you to start snooping before now." she said teasing him._

_"This Sesshomaru does not snoop as you call it." he said with an indigant voice._

_"Oh, really? Tell me my mate what would you have done if Yuka had called the guards that are posted at the entrance of the tunnel?" she said as she slid her arms around his waist and looked up at him with a playful smile on her face._

_"This is my home I am allowed to go anywhere within its confines." he growled, and leaned for a chaste kiss._

_"Yeah,yeah mister high and mighty just come on. I have lots to show you. But first I wish to give you your present first." Kagome rolled her eyes and snickered wouldn't he be surprised._

_As they walked into the stable she made him close his eyes as she lead him forward. When they got to where she wanted to be, she had him open his eyes. What he saw was amazing. There in the pasture in front of him were the most beautiful horses he has ever seen._

_"These are Arabian horses they are very fast and have a lot of stamina. They come from a different country called Saudia Arabia they are used primarly for racing in my time they make a lot of money." Kagome said as she looked at Sesshomaru. "They are my surprise for you and my gift for you."_

_Sesshomaru had been taken aback with surprise these horses were for him, why? What had he done to deserve these magestic ceatures, he didn't understand so he asked._

_Holding Kagome close he asked. "Mate, what has this Sesshomaru done to receive these horses?"_

_Kagome had been surprised by the question then smiled brightly and replied "Because you are you." wrapping her arms tightly around him and gave him a very passionate kiss._

_When the kiss was over she grabbed his hand and said come on. As they walked into the pasture with the horses one black stallion came close and nudged his nose into Kagomes' hand and she laughted lightly._

_"He's looking for a treat. Sesshomaru this is Negro it means black in the Spanish language. He is always looking for treats and snitching them too."_

_When Negro finished searching Kagome for treats he turned his head toward Sesshomaru to start a search of the Western Lords person. However Sesshomaru was ready and grabbed his mane and brought his other hand up and petted Negro gently on the muzzle._

_As they stood there the stable master came forward and bowed to them and asked if there was any thing he could do for them._

_Kagome turned and asked if it would be too much trouble if Negro and Blanco could be saddled._

_The stable master was only to happy to saddled both horses for them. When he returned leading Negro there was a beautiful white mare with him._

_"Let me guess mate Blanco means White in this Spanish language you mentioned?" asked Sesshomaru._

_"Yes it does." then she laughed as he helped her to mount._

_"What is so funny, mate?" Sesshomaru asked as he mounted his horse._

_"Well you know the old saying. You can't teach an old dog a new trick. I guess they were wrong." She replied._

_At his shocked look she kicked her heels and the horse was off and running with his mate laughing merrily._

**(End of FLASHBACK)**

Sesshomaru was broken out of his thoughts as his nose was assualted by the scent of salt water. He turned to look at his mother and mate. They both had tears in their eyes, what had they been talking about that had upset them.

"They must have been very precious to you and to lose them the very day he died." Kagome said to her.

"They were in my comb box that morning and when night came I had a feeling of dread. I had went back to my room and I looked in the box and they were gone. I knew then that he was gone from this world." Midori said and cried.

"When did he give them to you?" Kagome asked.

"The day that Sesshomaru was born. He had them commisioned when I became pupped, he was so happy. I had never seen him so happy. But that was the only time he had been that happy." she said with a watery smile.

"Why? Wasn't he happy when Sessy was born?" she asked.

"Oh very much so. But there was complications with Sesshomarus' birth." Midori said.

Sesshomaru turned all of his attention onto the two of them. He had never heard this and he wanted to know what had happened. Had his mother died and he had never known?

"The pregnancy was normal and the labor was normal at first. Then while I was in labor and Sesshomaru was coming out, he released his poisons. He of course didn't know what he had been doing and it damaged me and I couldn't have any more pups. I did the same to my mother but the situation was different." she continued and looked at her son.

"Why did you never tell me?" he asked.

"What good would it have done? What's done is done and it can't be changed. But I am telling you now because if you ever have a pup, and it has poison it could happen and you need to know." she said.

"How was it different?" Kagome asked.

"I am the second born, I have an elder brother. In royal society there is a rule. All must have two children in the least; an Heir and a spare. My brother was the Heir and I was the spare. Touga and I never had our spare only our Heir. The healers couldn't help me and Touga even kidnapped the powerful Priestess Midoriko to help, none could." she said and let them absorbed what she had said before she continued.

"I am sorry Mother." Sesshomaru apologized.

"Don't be. I love you and I wouldn't change anything, neither would your father." she said.

"I would hope not." Kagome said to them.

"After we had made that discovery we ordered all of the servents, healers, and Midoriko not to say anything about my condition. If the other lands had found out they would have tried to assassinate you and forced your father to either fight or take another mate. He would have rather of fought than get rid of me." she said.

"But Izayoi..?" he began.

"When the other Lords became suspicous, anyone would have when you became 400 and we didn't have any other pups. When they became suspicious I made a suggestion to your father and he was not happy about it. I suggested that he take a mistress or a second mate and he was furious. That was why we were fighting alot then. He had left and that was when he met Izayoi." she said.

"She became his mistress?" Kagome and Sesshomaru asked at once.

"Not at first, your father had saved her. She had run away, she was lost and was being attacked by some lower level demons. Later after he saved her and her wounds were healed they developed a friendship. She was in a bethrol that was arranged by her father to Takemaru; she hated him, he was abusive to all females. She used your father to get out of the arrangement. When her father and Takemaru found out she was pregnant, they placed her under watch and made a deal with that damn dragon." Midori had to stop there she was upset and asked to be excused for a moment.

Kagome lead her to the ladies room so she could compose herself. After a little while they came back and Midori was composed enough to finish the story that none had ever knew.

"That damn dragon had accepted the deal. He was susposed to kill your father and then he could have the Western Lands, he could kill you and make me a sex slave. Your father found out what was going on and left first to get rid of the dragon and then go after Izayois' father and Takemaru." she trailed off.

"Then everything went wrong." Kagome whispered.

"Yes. Takemaru had kidnapped Izayoi and your father went after them. Then he died." she said affirming everything.

"It's not that I hate Inuyasha or Izayoi, but the fact that she was able to do what I couldn't. Give Touga another pup." she said.

Kagome didn't know what to say, she was absolutely shocked. Now she understood what her mother had always said there were always more sides to any story. Midori was telling a part of the tragic story of the Inu no Taisho.

Everyone had believed it had been the tragic romance of the Inu no Tashio and the Princess. It wasn't the case, it was the tragic love of the Inu Lord and his Lady.

However that was not all of the story. It seemed that Izayoi was like ever other female who was spoiled and wanted to have her way. She had destroyed so many lives and had told Inuyasha all kinds of lies to make him hate his only living relation.

When Midori spoke again she told them that Touga had told her about a month before his death that he had a surprise for her and that she would absolutely adore it. She had found out later that the surprise had been Inuyasha.

About a year after his death Izayoi had shown up at the palace with Inuyasha and told her that she didn't want the pup and that Touga was suppose to take him when he had been weaned. All Midori could say was that she needed to leave and take the bastard pup with her. She hadn't meant it but she had been hurt and jealous of the fact that this woman had given her mate a pup that she couldn't.

"I was ashamed after they left. Here I was turning away Tougas' son that he was going to give to me, but it was too late and they were gone. The next time I heard of Inuyasha his mother was dead and he was like a wild animal. Izayoi had twisted her lies so badly that Inuyasha hated Sesshomaru and me. He wouldn't listen to anything anyone said. Then I blamed myself even more when the fights started between them and Sesshomaru lost his arm." she said tearfully.

When she was finished they didn't know what to say. All of this had started because Midori couldn't give the Western house it's spare.

After this Midori announced that she was tired and would like to retire to the shrine to rest. It was a solemn afternoon as they walked back to the shrine so that she could rest and compose herself. This had been a very revealing day.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to think; he needed time alone to process the new information that his mother had given them. He knew about the old Heir and the spare law, he just didn't know about all of the conflict that had surrounded his family at that time in their lives. Or that upon his birth he had damaged his mother so terribly that she couldn't have given his father the spare.

Oh he felt guilty. And to think that Kagome, if she bared him his heir and this heir contained his poision could do the same to her as he had done to his mother. He didn't want that if there was a way he would see to it that his beast didn't pup her. He would just have to do without an heir because he would not lose her in child birth or be forced to set her aside for another. He loved only Kagome, she made his life complete.

Kagome was in deep thought as well. Her heart ached for Midori and how the old stuffy bastards tried to control others lives. They had no right to make a law like that. No-one had the right to decide when people could have their children. Midori and Touga had been so happy when they had Sesshomaru and was content with just him and to think the old bastards would have tried to kill him when he was only a child. Just so they could have gotten there hands on fucking land. To her way of thinking a childs life was more important than land, you could replace material possession but not a life.

As soon as she could she would see if there was a way to fix what had happened upon Midori. She needed to fix her for her plan to come in fruition. Because with what Jaken had told her when he returned from his "Little hoilday", the Inu no Tashio will be with them by the Autumn Equinox. He was to be Midori, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha's christmas present from all of their friends and family.

She had some planning to do but they needed to wrap things up here in her era and get back to the palace. She had some finer points to her plan that needed to be gone over with a few of her friends, and a Wolf Lord to get on board too, even if she had to blackmail him.

Upon their arrival at the shrine Midori excused herself with the excuse that she needed to lie down and rest. Kagome turned to her mate and placed her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest as silent tears slipped down her cheeks. Her heart ached for her mother in law, and she could sense that her mate felt guilty for something that wasn't his fault. His birth may have damaged his mother but he was only a baby he didn't know that he was hurting his mother.

When Sesshomaru smelt salt water coming from his mate he gently placed his clawed fingers under her chin and tilted her head so he could look into her tear filled eyes. He could see the hurt that she felt for his mother, his father, for Inuyasha, and his self.

Kagome could see his guilt and self blame at something he couldn't have controlled.

"No Sesshomaru do not blame yourself. You were just a pup and had no control over what had happened. Your mother doesn't blame you and she loves you very much. She would have kicked those sorry stuffy bastards asses if they had harmed a single hair on your head. If I had been in her place I would have done the same thing." She said.

"I understand it wasn't my fault but it still dosen't make it any easier." came his reply

"Dosen't make what any easier?" She asked not understanding what he was saying.

When he sighed he said, "I will not lose you."

Kagome still didn't understand. Lose her? She wasn't going anywhere, they had a pup on the way even though he didn't know yet.

"Lose me? What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I will not lose you or replace you. I can not pup you with the threat of losing you, I will not. I will make any pups Inuyasha and Shiori have the heirs." he said seriously.

"What? Sesshomaru I want to give you pups even with the danger of dying." she snapped.

"I will not risk your life." he snapped back.

"I will! Every woman is given the honor and duty of being bringers of life. But when that honor is not bestowed upon her or taken from her she doubts her place as anyones mate and fears creep into her life. She begins to doubt herself and her mates love for her. A womans' main duty in this world is to bring forth the next generation, even with the fear of death she is willing to risk it to do what she needs to do and bring a peice of life into this world that is a living embodiment of love." she said.

"I know. I am not ready to lose you yet.'' he said.

"You never will be. But I am positive that I will be fine. I am the Shikon Miko after all and I have had several life threatening injuries that I have over come. I defeated Naraku. I have even had my soul removed and yet here I am. I am positive that I will be fine if we have pups." she said trying to sound positive and reassuring.

Seshomaru was amazed that his little mate was willing to give him his heir even if was a danger to her own life. As he held her close he felt her love for him.

"Promise me that you will be with me when we have pups of our own. I know that it is not normally done, but I really think that if you are with me our pups will be calm and listen to your growls and purrs. They would know that you are their alpha and listen to you." Kagome stated with conviction in her voice.

Sesshomaru was humbled by the faith that his mate had in him, but as he thought about what she said it made sense. All pups listened to their alpha.

He knew that males were not allowed in the birthing rooms. The males were close to their beast form at those times, the beast would kill anyone near its mate when she was weak and in pain. When he told her this. All she had to say was she trusted him and his beast to understand that she would be birthing their pups and would need them to be there for her and the pup.

His beast was quick to agree with her he may be an animal but it knew when to kill and when not too. Besides she would need them to be there, for comfort.

His beast was right if and when they had pups, the pups would listen to him because he was their alpha and she would need them their strength and the comfort their presents would bring to their mate and pups.

"Yes mate I promise that when we have pups I will be there with you, you are right pups listen to their alpha. Our pups will listen to me and not harm you during the birthing." he held her tight and sighed with relief he would not loose her in anyway.

Kagone was happy she had made him understand hopefully he will forgive her in a few months when their pup was there and that she had kept if from him.

It wasn't long before the presence of Kagome's grandfather drew near to them and Sesshomaru moved to the side so that the old priest could see that he was not interupting them. Sesshomaru really like the old man he may be a little senile but he was harmless and he had shown great knowledge in the fact that he undestood the way of demons.

"Excuse me you two but Sakura (Kagomes mother) is wanting to speak with you Kagome. Something about shopping tomorrow and carring Lady Midori to that spa place that you ladies go gaga over." He said with a laugh.

"Oh okay I'll go right now bye love I'll see you in a bit." She said pulling down his head for a little kiss, then turned and walked toward the house.

As Sesshomaru was left with Hiro he heard the old man sigh then say about time. "Lord Sesshomaru I've have something to give to you just follow me back here to my shop." With that he turned and went into his shop.

Sesshomaru followed and was surprised to see the old man standing there with a proud look on his face behind him was a huge collection of swords anchored to the wall. Some of them Sesshomaru recognized a few had belonged to friends that had fallen in battle and their swords had never been found. Some were Totosai's creations, they had been lost in great battles long ago. How had Hiro come by these.

"Sir, how did you get all of these?" he asked Hiro.

"Oh those, they came through the well over the years and most of my ancestors just kept them, Why?" came the old mans reply.

"Well I recognize alot of them they are demon swords some of them were made by a demon named Totosai they have been lost for ages and the rest belonged to several friends of mine that are dead now, they died in great battles and their swords were never found. The ones that are demon swords are very dangerous they have minds of their own." Sesshomaru cast the old man a serious look.

"Well in that case have a look, see which ones are too dangerous and take them with you back through the well and give them to the families they belong too. But the swords aren't why I asked you in here." he said.

Hiro turned to a huge amount of boxes and said, "As you know humans are fragile compared to you demons and we can get sick with all kinds of things. Now a days when we get sick we go see a doctor which is like a healer, anyways what I have here is for you. These are books about humans, The way we are built, the brains functions, the heart, and so forth. Also there are books on how to heal all kinds of sicknesses that we humans can get. I know Kagome told me that now that she is mated to you that your blood can heal her and that theres a pretty good chance that after the well closes she can live to see us again, but I want you to be prepared just in case anything happens."

The old man looked at Sesshomaru with saddness in his eyes and then he understood. If he couldn't be there if she was sick then someone would understand what was going on and see to it, that she was taken care of and knowledge about humans were no were near as advanced in the fedual era as it was here.

"I am honored that you would bestow on me this knowledge, and you are right she will need someone with this knowledge. Kagome is stubborn and gets into mishap after mishap." he said seriously.

The old man laughed then said ''That's Kagome. Our wonderful accident waiting to happen."

"How has she been doing with all to other stuff she brought back to your time. She had this whole place in total chaos for weeks on end with all the stuff she was taking back. The horses caused quiet a stir then the sheep an llamas, people were talking about it for weeks."

"Well she had every servant lined up for miles getting everything back to the palace and had guards keeping anyone she didn't want to see out. She even had someone watching me she didn't want me to see what she had until she was ready." he replied dryily.

"So did you ever get to see any of the stuff?" asked grandpa with a chuckle.

"After a few months. Inuyasha, Miroku and myself went on what you call a tour I believe and I was astonished at what she has done along with my mother, Kaede, Songo, and Shiori they completly took control of everything and now the palace is a jewel by its self along with all they have done to make life easier for the people of the western lands, everybody is thriving and happy.

As Sesshomaru kept talking, telling the old man about everything that his granddaughter had been up to from the palace renovation, to the servants new quarters, to the dungeons being moved, to the day that they began to tour, and her calling him an old dog that could learn a new trick. Grandpa laughed until he had tears coming out of his eyes, and saying that was his Kagome always keeping everyone on their toes.

When Sesshomaru told him of the horse back ride that had ensured and how he was amazed how that stallion had took off at top speed to catch up in only seconds only to have Kagome to rein in and start telling him about the new additions around the grounds.

**(Flashback)**

_"Oh come on Sess I want to show you the fields, Look at all the work that has been going on the wheat fields, the corn fields, rice fields, oh and the cotton fields. All of the wheat will be taken to the new mill down by the river and ground into flour so that the cooks can make all kinds of treats, the corn will be done the same way and get turned into corn meal, or be used to fed the livestock, the cotton will be taken back to the store rooms and be turned into cloth and you already know how the rice is taken care of." Kagome announced proudly._

_Wheat and corn? What was a mill house? Sesshomaru was asking himself these questions when what looked like a Headman from a village came towards them an asked if he could help them._

_"Yes Kimeil, you can see my lord and myself are here checking on the progress of all these crops. Has everyone seen to it that the fields have been taking care of and are getting plently of the fertlizer and water." She said with a smile._

_"Oh yes my lady and I am pleased to say that several of the supervisors has reported that the crops will be huge this years and there will be to plently surplus to send out to alot of the surrounding villages this winter. Also the villagers would like to speak with you about starting a school here in the village so that when the winter months come the children wouldn't have to go to the palace, and also they would like a healer here full time, so many cuts and the like that can be taken care of here instead of having to go up to the medical house." Said Kimeil._

_"Yes that is wonderful just think many villages that go hungry during the winter and starve will not have to now with the surplus and come spring we can teach the surrounding villages how to grow more food for the winter. Announce to the villagers that we are coming and have them all in the meeting hall and we will discuss the school and also a place for medical attention."_

_With that Kimeil bowed low and said that he would have everybody ready in about half an hour then left to do Kagome's bidding._

_As they stood there Sesshomaru was reeling so many questions a village had popped up not to far from the palace and they had been here from the looks of things for awhile, then the fields, and what the hell was a mill house. So her turned to his mate and said, "Explain?"_

_With a sigh Kagome looked at him said "Are we back to this again, stop with one word questions if there is something you don't understand ask not demand the answers, really Sesshomaru I thought we were past all of that."_

_She flipped her hair over her shoulder giving him a look that said keep it up and you will be sleeping alone for a long time._

_His beast whined "mate upset, you make mate this way, say sorry." He agreeded this was his fault._

_"I'm sorry mate, all these things that I don't understand are a little astonishing. I'm suspose to know what's going on, on my own lands. I am the Lord." He said_

_"Oh alright just don't do it again I'll explain as much as I can on the way to the meeting." with that said turned picking up the mares reins and started walking towards the village._

_"Where do you want to start." she asked. Noticing for the first time they had left the others behind. Oh well they will catch up eventually._

_"How about some of the animals we raced by on the way here what are they and then we'll go from there."_

_"Alright, You seen these horses they are mainly race horses in my time, there is lots of money in race horses I'll explain that later and tell you a secret too. Now on to the other animals. I brought several ponies they are small horses for the children to start learning how to ride it's good exercise for them and the ponies, then there is the big draft horses they are huge, their feet alone are as big as my head. These horses are used to pull heavy loads and also to plow the fields for planting time. I brought all the antique (in my time) farm equipment that I could get my hands on and had the blacksmiths replicate them. These help tear up the soil so that it makes for easier planting. I also brought several books on everything to do with the management of a farm. The people of the Western Lands are very intelligent especially all the demons they are far more advanced than humans. They learn things quickly and have started bringing their ideas to me to see if they could be used, like this idea of a school here in the village and the healer I think that is a wonderful idea that way the children will not have to be out in the cold this winter and the healer will be here if they are needed." she explained._

_While she talked he learned many things about the animals there were different kinds of horses, cattle some for strickly milk, and other things she called "dairy products" the rest were for meats that would be smoked or frozen once they found away to do that they were still looking for the cold room and nothing had came to mind as of yet. Then there was the rabbits some were for their fur it could be used to make yarn the others were for meat to be done in a simalar way as the cattle, Then came the pigs, goats, sheep and all manner of fowl from chickens, swans, peacocks, ducks, geese, and turkey they were mostly for eggs and would be used as meats as well._

_Then she moved on to the bees. She had spoken to an insect Queen Bee Youkai and made a deal that if the bees supplied honey to the castle that they could have the protection of the Western Lands._

_The Queen of the bees had loved this idea immensely all she wanted was a place so that her colony could grow and thrive, so she had accepted Kagomes offer and now there were millions of honey hives curtisey of the wood crafters and Kagomes books on how to build a bee house with frames and the Queen Bee was eternally in the Lady of the Western Lands grace. Her bees had a place where all manner of youkai would leave them alone and her colonies were not ripped apart and killed._

_In Autumn the Queen and her attendants would see to it that the honey was harvested and taken to the honey house to be placed into containers and kept nice and fresh to be used in the palace or sent out to villages around the western lands. As Kagome explained all those that worked for them they were paid for their goods with coin or they bartered for something they needed. So the Queen Bee was happy to give her surplus honey to the Western Lands in exchange for more hives to house her bees._

_As she moved on she explained the Alpaca and Llamas were for wool, the Dove and Pigeon Cotes were for food and the Falconery was for hunting the small animals in the forest that he liked and that the kennels were the hunting dogs were kept and the gamesmaster were for the larger animals that he and many others liked to hunt._

_Then there was the sugar cane fields where the cane was taken to later be refined into sugar some granulated, brown and powdered. The sugar was for treats like pies, cakes, cookies and many others._

_They had to stop there because they had entered the village proper and the headman was waiting for them._

_After the meeting where he and Kagome gave their approval for the school and what she called a medical clinic complete with two or more healers. They stayed for a snack as Kagome lead him all over the village as she explained what everything was._

_The dragon youkai and their fire breath were blowing glass of all shapes and kinds, there were gold, silver and copper smiths, women youkai were selling baked goods and various other foods, clothing sellers, a huge blacksmith forge, where she told him she hoped to use as an enticement to get Totosai to stay with them, he personaly thought she was crazy to want that old fool this close to them._

_Then off in the distance he saw a very large building it had a wheel attached to the out side and seemed to be turning. He wanted to know what it was and picked his mate up and took off in the direction of the building as he approached he could see the giant wheel turning. The river as it flowed turned the wheel and water was picked up and dumped into a bamboo trough and carried away somewhere he didn't know._

_Kagome explained that the river water was being distributed to the fields in a form of irrigation and that what ever the kitchen scraps and manure from the live stock were turned into fertalizer were deposited on the crops. She had some books on this and he could read them later. As they walked into the building all work stopped and the yukai there bowed to their lord and lady._

_After nodding they went back to work and a Horse Youkai came forward "Is there anything that I can do for you my Lord and Lady."_

_"Yes please Ozeki, we would like to look around and see what the builders finished." replied Kagome._

_"Yes Lady Kagome the builders finished a few days ago the limestone wheels were the last to be brought in and put into place. Now we will be ready when the wheat and corn arrive. The workers are finishing up the bags that will be used for the meal and flour before being placed in the storage rooms." Ozeki seemed thrilled about this as he took them into the giant room where the limestone wheels were placed._

_"As you know when the wheat and corn gets here the seeds will be placed between the limestone wheels and the top wheel will come down and grind them into either flour or meal some of the corn and meal will be sent to the new distillary and the rest will be put into the storage rooms after its been bagged." he told her._

_Ozeki was proud that he knew his job and would see to it that everything would go smoothly for Lady Kagome. In his opinion she was the best thing that could have happened to his lordship and the Western Lands._

_Sesshomaru was impressed now he understood the river would turn the wheel outside and turn the leather belts that were overhead that were attacked to the two limestone wheels and the friction would grind anything into powder. Fascinating humans had thought of this._

_When they finished looking at the store rooms Kagome placed a spell to keep the vermin out. Then she told Ozeki that there would be a school and a healer very soon in the village he thanked her profusely his mate was with foal and would need help and his older colts could be close by, Ozeki had not been able to attended the meeting there had to be someone with the water wheel at all times._

_As they walked back to the village she told him that they would go bye the distillary and the sugar house after they finished with the village maybe the rest of their party has shown up and they could go with them._

_Upon arrival in the village they saw Sango and Miroku at the bath house actually they saw Sango dragging an unconsious Miroku away from the bath house he had been caught peeking again and Sango had brained him good._

_Kagome smiled and shook her head. Would he ever change or will Sango wind up knocking his brain around until all he could do is drool? Sesshomaru just snorted at the antics of the couple, and walked on to the section of the village he had not seen. There were artisans of all kinds; there were potters, tea makers (in Japan the making of tea is an art), painters, wood carvers, carpenters, barrel makers for the distillary and rain water, candle makers, and several makers of fine pieces of jewerly. He was impressed his little mate had brought all of these people together and now they were a part of the Western Lands making it more prosperous than the other lands._

_Soon the others caught up with Miroku holding his head in his hands and with Sesshomaru and Kagome leading the way they all rode their chosen mount, all except Inuyasha, he chose to run along side Shiori. They headed towards the sugar houses and the distillary, on the way they all listened as Kagome spoke about the distillary and the vinyards._

_"So the best grape vines had been chosen and brought here and a spell has been placed on then to never die and to produce the tasty grapes that has been made into many different wines and champagnes." she said._

_Then she spoke about the other spirits that were made there when she got to the drink called Moonshine she looked wickedly at Miroku and Inuyasha and asked, "Hey you two. Would you guys be willing to try out the Moonshine?"_

_Miroku and Inuyasha immediately shook their heads no, they remembered what she had told them about the Moonshine and how it would knock a human on his ass with one drink._

**_(Authors Note: It is true. One drink and you are on your ass. It's funny. It is very strong, I stress the VERY. It is clear, odorless, and tasteless. :D)_**

_"Why not? Afraid of a little drink?" she goaded them, challenging them._

_"I'm not afraid of anything." Inuyasha countered, beginning to fall into her little trap._

_"I am not afraid Lady Kagome, just cautious of new things." Miroku said._

_"I respect you for that Miroku but really even I have had some of this and I fared quite well." she said._

_"Really?" he asked suspiciously._

_"I have not lied, have I mate?" she said to Sesshomaru._

_He shook his head at her and them. She did indeed tell the complete and utter truth about the Moonshine. But she was never going to tell when she found out and how many times she had tasted it to not have the knocked on your ass effect._

_Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously but he knew she wasn't lying, he could smell she wasn't. He nodded at Miroku and they accepted. She handed them a small Sake bowl of the clear, odorless, tasteless liquid._

_"Are you sure that it is ok Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked._

_"It is fine." she said._

_"Are you sure they should drink any of it?" Sango said to her._

_"Yeah they will be fine." Kagome reassured her._

_They eyed the drink again and toasted each other and knocked them back. Kagomes' eyes widened, they knocked the Moonshine back like they would Sake. This wasn't going to turn out well. She was right. Miroku pulled the Sake bowl from his lips and opened his mouth to speak._

_"It burns." he rasped out and then passed out._

_"Miroku!" Sango cried and ran to her husband and knelt beside him._

_"That was, wow." Kagome said and looked at her friend on the ground._

_"Wow is right. Are you ok Inuyasha?" Shiori said to her mate._

_Kagome then turned to observe Inuyasha. He was quiet and that unnerved her. She thought that he had passed out on his feet but she took a closer look and saw that he hadn't swallowed yet._

_"Swallow." she commanded and he did._

_Seconds passed and then Inuyashas' eyes bugged out, ears flat to his head, his tongue lolled out of his mouth, and he started running in a circle. Kagome watched him and likened him to a dog chasing his tail and then watched him pass out._

_"Ahh, Inu!" Shiori said and shook her mate._

_Kagome looked at her friend for a minute and then at her mate._

_"We have seen the reaction of a human and a hanyou." she said._

_She picked up another Sake bowl and filled it up and turned to Sesshomaru. He cocked a brow at her and then glance at the bowl._

_"Wanna see what happens to a Taiyoukai?" she asked, sweetly._

_"No." he stated quickly._

_"Aww come on." she said._

_"No, I will not lower myself to look as ridiculous as those two." he said, indignantly._

_"Oh, alright." she said with a chuckle._

_"Coward." she whispered, barely audible but he still heard._

_"I will not fall for your trick, vixen." he growled._

_"Fine." she said and smiled._

_"When will they wake up?" Sango asked her._

_"Huh, don't know. Miroku maybe in a couple of hours but Inuyasha; I have no idea." she said truthfully._

_"*sigh* We'll get them back to the palace." Shiori said and pulled Inuyasha over her shoulder._

_Shiori and Sango grabbed up their husbands and left Kagome and Sesshomaru alone together._

_''Are you sure that they will be alright, I would hate for you to feel responsible if something happened to them?" Sesshomaru said to her, completely unconcerned._

_"Eh, they'll be fine. Nothing but a couple of nights sleep won't cure." she said._

_"Hmn." he said._

**(FLASHBACK OVER)**

"Oh good Lord." grandpa laughed.

"Hmn." Sesshomaru agreed.

It had been indeed a curious event, wrought with laughter. Mainly it was on Kagomes' and his end that the laughter was recieved.

"She did all of that?" he asked.

"Yes, she is the heart and soul of my lands and its' people." Sesshomaru said.

"Well Kagome has always managed to find some way into everyones hearts." grandpa commented.

"Yes she does." he said in agreement.

"Now have you found all of the swords with demonic auras?" he asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered.

"Good. They can be placed here until you can move them." he said and had them sat in a bin with sutras on it.

"Sesse, Grandpa!" Kagome called from the Shrine door.

The two men left the store room and came into her field of vision. She smiled as the two came out to her.

"Mama says that dinner is ready." she announced.

"Yes, dear we are coming." grandpa said.

"Alright, wash up when you get in." she said and disappeared back into the house.

**(Meanwhile with Kagome)**

After leaving Sesshomaru with her grandfather, Kagome went to the house and entered. She had some business to discuss without Sesshomaru being present. Her pregnancy and the check up that she was going to go for before they left for the Fuedal Era.

"Ok, he is distracted." she announced and sat down at the table.

"Good. Now we need to discuss tomarrow." Sakura said.

"Hmm, yes. Grandpa will keep Sesse busy tomarrow with transferring things through the well while we go to the spa and my check up." she said.

Not understanding what a spa was or a check up Midori asked, and was very pleased with the answer. Just imagine a place that females could go to and get all manner of things done that could make you more beautiful. She couldn't wait. She would check this place out and see what knowledge could be taken back to the palace and be put to use.

Kagome said that the check up was going to be a surprise just for Midori, and she would be thrilled but for now she would have to wait.

With all the plans taken care of for the next day Sakura started dinner, Kagome showed Midori what a computer was and how to work it. Midori was fascinated she could shop for anything she wanted from this little box all she needed was one of those plastic cards.

When Sakura asked Kagome to call the men in for dinner, Midori was hooked she couldn't wait for her era to catch up to the twenty-first century.

At dinner the conversation revolved around the next day. Sesshomaru would see to it that all of their belongings would be sent through the well to the waiting servants, while Kagome got to spend time with her mother before the well closed forever. His mother would accompany them on the shopping spree, and to that spa place they had told him about, then they would all go out to a nice restaruant and spend the night saying goodbye; not knowing if they would ever return through the well.

* * *

**Authors Note: Ok, yeah I know it is REALLY LOOONG. Also as I said up at the top this fic is pclarks' moms' fic not pclarks. Ok so there is no confusion.**


	3. Chapter 3 December

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Just the plot of this fic.**

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

The first snows of winter had arrived and by Kagomes' calculations Christmas was in three weeks. Alot had happened since she first mated Sesshomaru, and he had promised her that she could have her Christmas.

Now that things were speeding along she took the time to stop and reflect over the last year and a half; as she made bows of every color that was going to be placed on the Christmas trees that were going to be scattered all over the palace and the gardens.

Some of the bows were really big and she had several servants helping her, Midori and Kaede were going over the designs that Midori had drawn of how the palace was to be decorated for the "Tashio family Christmas" and Kagome would have to look at them after she finished with the bows.

Then they would go over all of the menu's and speak with the head chef and all of his helpers. Starting the next day they would start decorating the whole palace, even the lords and monk would be given jobs.

**(Flashback)**

_In the fall when Kagome and her mother had taken Midori to the OB.'s office, Midori did not known what to think when Kagome laid out on a small bed and waited for her friend, Eri's, mother to come in. Eri's mom was a OB/GYN and had agreed to do the Ultrasound on the baby._

_The new machine was one of those colored 3D models so that they could see the baby. Hopefully they would get to see what sex the baby was. When Midori got to see the pup she started to cry. It was a boy, an according to her he looked exactly like Sesshomaru; complete with his Magenta markings and Prussian Blue cresent moon. After being told that both mother and pup were healthy, the ladies left and went to get lunch and plan the rest of their day._

_During lunch Sakura told Midori that her pregnancies with both Kagome and Sota had been very easy. No morning sickness or feeling tired and drained, she had had the energy to run the length of Japan and then swim to China and back several times. But the most amazing thing was she did not start to show her pregnancies until she was almost eight months along._

_**(AN: I have modeled Kagomes' pregnancy after my own. With my eldest daughter (pclark- angel) I did not show at all until I was at 8 months, no morning sickness, fatigue, I had enough energy I could have ran to New York and back everyday.)**_

_Midori was surprised at this it would be easier to fool Sesshomaru almost up until the pup was born. The last months would be the hardest._

_After lunch it had been decided that they would go to the spa. This was Sakura's present to them and they would get the total works then after, they would go shopping._

_The spa was absolute heaven and Midori had seen things and comitted them to memory that she would see to it that was incorporated back at the palace. The massages were a definate, the facials, the manicures, the pedicures, and just about every thing would be used. She would have several of her maids trained in this form of art so that the ladies could relax every now and then._

_Their shopping trip was eventful with Midori along all kinds of items were purchased from bed, bath and beyond, all kinds of lotions, beauty products, all kinds of perfumes, makeups and nail polishes. Sesshomaru was going to have a field day, now there would be more to transport through the well._

_After they arrived back at the shrine, Grandpa and Sesshomaru were sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a nice cup of tea when the ladies delivery arrived. Sesshomaru looked at the packages and looked at them with a raised eyebrow then turned and started transporting them through the well so that Shippo could shrink and then the servants could transport them to the palace._

_When all of the ladies newly aquired items were finally transported through the well and on there way to the palace the family went out to dinner at a very expensive resturant and enjoyed the remained of the night with each other._

_The next day had been one of sorrow when the goodbyes were finished and the last gift that Sakura had given to Kagome the massive recipe book that contained many family recipes that went back to Kagomes' great, great, grandmother and the promise that if at all possible they would be reunited one day._

_Sesshomaru gathered his mate and mother into his arms and jumped into the well upon exiting in the fedual era the old well collapsed in on itself with a shuddering groan when the dust cleared all that was left was the old logs and a pile of dirt._

_With tears in her eyes Kagome snuggled closer into Sesshomarus' chest and sobbed. Her family was now five hundred years into the future and the way to them was gone._

_Sesshomaru held her tightly and nuzzled her hair to try to give her some sort of comfort. It would be a long time for her to come to terms that her family was out of reach for the next five hundred years._

_Kagome had cried herself into exhaustion and soon fell asleep. Then he had gathered her and their belongings and called his youkai cloud; along with his mother they left for the palace._

_Over the next few days it was like she had settled into a deep depression and no one could get her to come out of._

_It had taken Inuyasha to snap her back to her old self._

_All that anybody knew was that their talk had consisted of a million SITS and Inuyasha promising her that they would all be happy and live to see her time and her family. After that everything went back to normal, well normal for a few days that was when Jaken returned._

_Upon his return Jaken had many interesting things that he had found and brought back with him. Two of those items he had found about a days travel to the south he had came across two female Panda Youkai who were looking for their father. He had come over from China to teach the culture and language to the people of the Western Lands. He had been told by an Inu Youkai that the Western Lady was looking for those who would like to teach young ones and for them to come to the Western Palace._

_After he had left their mother had become ill and had died a few months later and now they needed to find their father. The Panda's had been reunited and it was later they found out that the two females were named Ting and Ming. They were twins, the funny part was their mothers name had been Ping and their fathers name is Ling and they are the Ching family. Every time Kagome thought about that she would laugh. What a weird sense of humor._

_The panda twins were excellent with Shippo and Rin; they would play games with them read stories and help them with their studies. Kagome saw two nursemaids in the making and when the pup got there they would all have their hands full._

_Jaken also had information for her about the family matter that she had discussed with him before he had went on his "little holiday". They would talk about that after he had rested and got something to eat._

_The next day, after making sure that they were alone, and Kagome placing a barrier so they wouldn't be heard he told her what he had found out._

_"My lady, the information I retrieved is awe inspiring. The old scroll that I brought back is written in the old ways I can understand it. So if you go through with this I will be with you all the way. If we succed in bringing back Lord Touga he will have to be kept secret and so will his arua for he has a powerful one and Lord Sesshomaru and his mother will know it right away." Jaken stated with a little bit of worry in his voice._

_"Jaken I have already thought of that. Now lets get to looking at that scroll and see what has to be done okay." Kagome replied with a smile._

_"The scroll states that we will need the blood of a full demon Tai level or Dai and the blood of a powerful miko to be poured on his remains. As well as reciting this spell that is written by a monk and miko at the same time while pushing their Holy reiki into the remains of the deceased. It also has to be done 52 days before the Winter Solistice. On the Demons' Night." Jaken read the scroll over several more times making sure he didn't miss a thing._

_"My Lady we have the monk and you to do the spell but who will be the demon only a handful remain that is powerful enough and since you want this to be a surprise to the family, who will we get?" asked the little retainer._

_"Oh, that is easy, I will ask Koga; he owes me. Now all we have to do is get him on board and then find a way for me to be gone on that day so that Sesse doesn't suspect a thing. I know Ayame, she will help by saying that she needs me to come to the mountains that her grandfather needs my medical knowledge. Sesshomaru will let me go as long as I have you and Ah-Un with me. We will bring Miroku along and pick up Koga along the way." She was estastic she would see her family complete one day and nothing would stand in her way._

_Jaken agreed he would help her, just because Kagome wanted to make them all happy. Koga and Ayame were notified by messenger what was going on and to be ready when the time came and Miroku was informed and he was happy to go along with this important mission._

_In the end Lord Touga was brought back from the netherworld by two humans with holy powers and an Ookami Lord, so that his family would be whole. He had agreed to stay hidden with the help of Koga. He would be staying with Koga and his clan until the Winter Solistice and then he would pass as a servent and stay with Jaken until this "holly-day" that his new daughter-in-law spoke of. He had been pleased when he had been told that both of his sons were alive and that his mate still loved him._

_When they parted it would not be for long then the family would be partly together. They would have to wait five hundred years for the rest to be truly whole._

_A week after the former Lord of the West was brought back to the living world the palace had several village headmen demanding that something be done about the thefts that had been going on. No one knew how the food supplies were being taken but several times whole stores of fish had been taken and now each village was blaming the other._

_When an investigation was concluded it was found out that a young two headed female Dragon and three Kitsune Kits were responsible. They were caught red handed so to speak. They had been caught by some of the village men and placed under guard until Sesshomaru and Kagome could arrive._

_Their arrival in the village was a quiet one. The villagers didn't make a move towards the Lord and Lady of the West. The village headman only came forward when Sesshomaru asked for him. As they spoke Kagome asked one of the village men to take her to the theives. Before she left she told Sesshomaru what she was going to do and asked him if he was staying out there until Shippo, Kirara, and Jaken arrived. He was._

_When she arrived at the cave Kagome took note of how the three kits were tied up, the ropes were too tight and their little hands had already lost there normal color and the poor dragon had been muzzled and was chained to the floor. The dragon was a young adolescent, what would be considered a teenager. The dragon was beautiful it was a female. She had blue scales that shimmered, her eyes were a sapphire blue; almost the same shade as Kagomes', and her mane was blue/black like Kagomes' hair._

_Shaking herself from her observation of the dragon she turned toward the little ones. How dare these so called men treat these poor helpless babies this way. She smiled at all four as she spoke softly to them._

_"Hi little ones, are you guys all alone? Where is your mama and papa?" she asked and slowly she untied the ropes and rubbed their little hands to get the feeling back into them. Then went over to the chain that was attached to a spike in the wall and let it loose then helped the dragon by taking off the muzzle._

_What looked to be the oldest of the three kits stared at her as if she was going to kill them and spoke, "Don't hurt me brothers. They be too young to understand that what we done be wrong, stealing the fish but we be hungry and I didn't know what else to do."_

_Kagome smiled at what appeared now to be a girl and said, "Oh don't worry all we are going to do is talk to you and figure out some sort of way to fix all of this ok."_

_All three of the kits just sat there and trembled, they were so scared, Kagome looked at them and smiled "What in the world was going on with them they were too scared for what was to be called normal fear." She thought then she asked "Why are you guys so afraid?"_

_One of the little boys looked at her with the biggest eyes she had ever seen they had tears in them and he spoke in a very low and trembling voice "We don't want to die, the men in the village said that the lord of these lands would kill us and then eat us for stealing." big fat tears rolled down all four faces as they looked at Kagome._

_"What! Why those low down, good for nothing, I'll teach them a lesson about telling lies..." there she trailed off "You can come with me. I want to show you who the lord of these lands are and I will guarantee that he won't kill you, let alone eat you." She reached down and grabbed each little boy by the hand and tugged them with her as their sister followed close behind with her hand holding onto Kagomes' kimono, the dragon was close behind them crawling low to the ground._

_As they walked outside she was fuming how dare they say that to the little ones about her mate. Outside the cave they were met by Sesshomaru and the others. Sesshomaru had sensed her unpleased disposition and decided to investigate it before someone got hurt._

_"Okaa-san." Shippo called._

_Kagome looked up and saw them all standing there. She smiled but her smile faltered when she felt the kits and dragon move to hide behind her. She even heard one of the young boys whisper about Sesshomaru. She looked up at Sesshomaru and saw an amused flicker in his eyes and then it disappeared._

_"Darlings you will be fine, come out." she said to the kits, it was kind of hard for the dragon to hide, it was so big, but it was still funny to watch as it ducked it's head behind Kagome hoping to not be seen by Sesshomaru._

_The kits slowly and reluctantly came out from behind her and whimpered the whole way. They quickly avoided Sesshomarus' gaze and began spluttering out apologies and begged for them not to be punished to harshly. Sesshomaru didn't say a word, he only sent a look of "what in the world?" towards Kagome. She shook her head and kneeled down to the kits, the dragon slowly peered around Kagome to listen to what she had to say._

_"Darlings you are going to be fine." she said and the kits and dragon looked up at her but didn't dare look over at Sesshomaru._

_"We did wrong, we will surely be punished and eaten." one of the boy kits said._

_Kagome laughed lightly, "Sesshomaru will not hurt you. He is a big fluffy, cuddly puppy."_

_The kits and dragon gawked at her and Sesshomaru growled at her in turn made the kits cringe and the dragon duck its head. Seeing them afraid she sent a warning glare at him. Then Shippo spoke._

_"That's right. My Otou-san will not hurt you." he said proudly from Sesshomarus' shoulder, as he hugged tightly to his neck._

_They looked up to the voice and were surprised to see the small fire fox sitting on the big inu demons shoulder and calling him Otou-san. Shippo jumped off of Sesshomarus' shoulder and bounded over to them and Kagome._

_"Okaa-san is right, Otou-san is very dangerous but he is not evil. Most only think he is, which works great for him." Shippo said to them and Kagome laughed._

_"My mate does prefer for others to think that of him. That way there aren't many trouble makers." Kagome said._

_"Mate mi Lady?" the girl kit asked._

_"Yes, I know I'm human but he loves me and I, him. He isn't as bad as others say he is." Kagome assured them._

_"He is your Otou-san?" one of the boy kits asked Shippo._

_"Yes and Kagome is my Okaa-san. My parents died and Kagome adopted me and then Sesshomaru." Shippo explained._

_"Ours did as well. All we have left is each other and then we found her." the little kit said and pointed to the dragon._

_"They are the trouble." Kagome said to Sesshomaru and gave him a look._

_He knew that look. She wanted to help the kits and wasn't going to stop looking at him the way she was until she got her way. He was going to give in to her too, no matter what it was that she requested._

_"We are taking them with us." she announced._

_"Very well." he said._

_"Yay!" Shippo cried out._

_"We are to come with ye, mi Lady?" the girl asked._

_"Yes. May I know your names?" Kagome asked._

_"I be Yuuki. He be Renji and the other be Kenji, and she doesn't have a name." the girl said and pointed to the dragon._

_"Yuuki, that fits you just right." Kagome said to her._

_Kagome held Yuukis' hand as she held her brothers' and she left the village with the dragon following close behind. Sesshomaru stayed behind and settled any disputes left. Kagome returned to the castle and was met by Midori, who was in an aggitated mood. It seemed Inuyasha had decided to play a prank on the Lady and was now being seen by healers._

_He decided it was a good idea to place some unwanted items in her tea. When Kagome asked what he had put in her tea, Midori smiled and Kagome was horrified to see that it had been ink the hanyou had put into her tea. Midori had not smelled the ink over the scent of her favorite hot tea and now had black teeth and Inuyasha was in with healers, barely breathing._

_"I am glad you didn't kill him." Kagome said straining to contain her laughter._

_"What am I going to do about this?" Midori demanded pointing to her mouth._

_"Wait it out." Kagome whispered._

_"I can not show my face in public." Midori said._

_"You will, just not now." Kagome said._

_"Okaa-san." Shippo said to get her attention._

_"Hmmm?" she asked and saw the kits and dragon were staring in wonder at Midori._

_"Oh, how rude of me. Midori these kits are Yuuki, Renji, Kenji and the dragon dosen't have a name. They were the theives from the village. Children and dragon this is my mother-in-law, Sesshomarus' mother, Midori." she said as introduction._

_"Mi Lady." Yuuki said and bowed._

_Midoris' eyes softened at the young kits and dragon. The kits were so cute and so familiar to her eyes. So very familiar. She looked at Yuuki and spoke to her._

_"You my dear, look so much like me when I was a child. Only I had my markings and pointed ears and no tail." she said._

_"Thank ye mi Lady." Yuuki said._

_"Why are you thanking me?" Midori asked._

_"I thank thee because ye have complimented me with comparisons to yeself; a beautiful and graceful Lady." Yuuki said._

_Midori smiled, showing her fangs. The kits gasped at her, they saw that her teeth were black from the ink. Shippo jumped up onto her shoulder and kissed her cheek._

_"Obaa-san, I will melt Inuyashas' feet for being mean to you." Shippo said and made a small flame of his fox fire._

_"I will freeze him for ye mi Lady." Yuuki said making ice sprinkle through the air._

_The female kit had felt anger at this Inuyasha they had talked about, for doing any harm to such a Lady. Even if it was all in fun._

_When Yuuki sprayed ice into the air Kagome almost fell over, a long stream of ice came out of her hands and sprinkled the ground, now Kagome being from the future knew that this was Kami sent, these kits and the dragon could produce ice for the freezer and the ice house. Before she could say another word Sesshomaru landed on the ground right beside her and kissed her on the cheek._

_"Hello mate, I have some exciting news." He said with mischief shining in his amber eyes._

_"Oh really, well I have my own news too." came her reply with a cheeky grin._

_"Lets hear it, by the way mother what happened too your teeth?" Sesshomaru asked looking at his mother, then promptly sniggered when he was told all about what Inuyasha had done and that he was now with the healers because Midori had beat the stuffing out of him. "When would the hanyou learn?" came his thought._

_"I hope that he lives to see the error of his way mother, now mate what is your news that has you excited?" he asked._

_"Well I think I have away to make ice for the freezer." she said as she eyed the three kits._

_The kits were nervous around Sesshomaru and were quite and not trying to bring attention to themselves._

_"Yuuki can make ice. She is like Shippo, he makes fire and she can make ice. This is so great, she is amazing. Can you just imagine; cold drinks on a hot summer day and ice cream and cold milk this is the greatest day. Yuuki we have been praying for something like this for almost a year and now sweetheart you and your brothers are here and all of my hard work can finally be finished." Kagome had to stop and take a deep breath before she passed out._

_"What the heck is wrong with Lady Kagome, what is she talking about?" thought Yuuki and her brothers. They looked at Kagome with confusion, they had no idea what she was talking about._

_Midori saw their confusion and chuckled Kagome was so excited and now the kits thought she was crazy. She clapped her hands together to get everyones attention and then she announced, "Lets go inside and get these young ones something to eat and discuss these matters on a full stomach." With that said they all went inside to the dining hall to get the little ones something to eat. A servant was dispatched to the kitchen and soon platters of all kinds of great food was set before the kits and dragon._

_As the dragon and the kits ate everything in front of them the adults sent for the others and waited for their arrival, as soon as they got there minus Inuyasha who was still recovering from earlier, the discussion turned to the three young kits and the dragon._

_Kagome started the conversation. "Yuuki, may I ask you a few questions?" she said with a smile._

_Yuuki noticed that what ever had been wrong with Kagome earlier was now gone and she was back to her normal self said "Sure as long as ye don't go crazy again and start talking nonsence." Sesshomaru and the others laughed at this._

_Kagome was embarrassed at her earlier behavior and blushed a little "I get excited sometimes and I'm sorry for scaring you."_

_''That's okay, now ask ye questions?" stated Yuuki._

_"What kind of demons are you and your brothers?" Kagome asked._

_"We be Arctic Kitsunes, We from the main land up in the mountains. Why?" Yukki said shyly._

_"Well we would like for you and your brothers to stay and the dragon too, We think you could be of use here with us."_

_"Ye want us to be slaves do ye?" came Yuuki's soft reply._

_Midori sat and listened carefully to this conversation could see that the young kits were still on guard and afraid of being turned into slaves and made up her mind right then and there, she jumped to her feet and said "NO you will not be slaves or servants or anything like that." She turned to her son and simply said._

_"Sesshomaru, I have an announcement to make right now, so prepare yourself. You my son and Inuyasha will just have to get use to it but you now have three new siblings. They are mine and there will be no arguing, they are now part of this family and that is that. Yuuki, Renji and Kenji are mine and anyone that has anything to say will feel my wrath." With that said Midori pulled all three kitsunes to her and cuddled them close._

_The shock that went around the room was deafening nobody had expected this, the kitsunes were in Midori's embrace as she spoke quietly to them telling them that they had two new brothers and a nephew and neice, they would have plenty to eat, pretty clothes, and they could go to school and learn all kinds of things, they would have their own rooms if they wanted and toys of all kinds._

_Sesshomaru didn't know how to react his mother had just gave him three siblings. He turned to his mate when he saw her smile at his mother as she held onto the kits, those little faces were filled with happiness as they looked at his mother, he had never seen her so happy as she is now was this what she had been needing all these years. She wanted to be needed and when Kagome had sent for her she had felt needed and now she had these kits and felt needed again._

_"Okay mother what ever you need, then I guess I have a little sister and two little brothers."_

_"Thank you for understanding. Now we need to name this magnificent dragon we can't keep calling her dragon, you know." she said as she walked toward the beautiful blue two headed dragon._

_"Well would you two like a name?"_

_The dragons blinked at her then nodded her heads._

_"We already have a two headed fire dragon and I'm guessing that you two can make ice, am I right?" at their nod they stood and went outside, everyone followed, the dragon raised her heads into the sky and as ah-un could breath fire she could breath ice._

_"Absolutely amazing, I think you should be called Lo and Li, what do you two say do you like those names?"_

_When the dragons looked at each other they were communicating and they finally turned to Midori they nodded they liked their names._

_"Now that that is settled we have more to discuss. Lo and Li you will have a job to do every day. There is several Ice houses that need to be filled with ice and then there is the freezer under the kitcken to be filled, every day you and I will ride out to the local villages that have these ice houses and make sure they are filled okay." spoke Midori._

_At their nod Midori turned to Yuuki, "Now my daughter until your brothers have mastered their ice magic you and I will make sure that there is plently of small ice pieces to be used down in the freezer under the kitchen, okay."_

_At Yuuki's nod and a soft "yes mam" Midori continued " Tomarrow we will get you all fitted for new clothes that shows your new status and in about three days you all will start school and also be trained how to be a lady and fine gentlemen understand. We all have chores around here and everyone has to tote their own weight, and yours is to also study hard in school. Lo and Li, I know that you have stayed with the youngones this long and I won't make you leave them but if you want you can stay in the special stables with Ah-un and have your own stall with plently to eat and lots of hay. Is this what you would like or would you like to stay with the kits?"_

_Lo and Li looked at Midori, then the kits, and then finally Ah-un when she turned back she made a clicking noise and walked over and stood beside Ah-Un this was her way of saying she would be with Ah-Un._

_At this display Kagome giggled and looked at Sesshomaru when he looked down at her he raised an eyebrow at her and said "What is so funny my mate?"_

_Kagome had to stifle her giggles as she said "I think that Ah-Un now has a girlfriend."_

_Sesshomaru just blinked then a small smile raised the corners of his lips "You maybe right." was all he said._

_After that the whole palace was in an uproar the servants were giddy with happiness that lady Midori was happy and the three kits were oohed and ahhed over._

_They were taken to the baths and bathed fresh and clean they were told that they had to bath every day to keep healthy and then they were allowed to go and find the rooms they wanted._

_Yuuki felt like she was dreaming and didn't want it to stop her and her brothers now had a okka-san and she was a real lady, they were gonna live in this beautiful palace and get to eat everyday and go to school and learn how to be a real lady and gentlemen. They now had two brothers one she hadn't met yet because her new mom had put him in with the healers for being naughty she never wanted to make her new mother mad. She had sister's by marriage and a neice Rin and a nephew Shippo. She was the happiest little vixen in the world._

_As she slowly walked down the hall that was in the northern wing she would stop and look in to each bedchamber to see what it looked like and then she would go on to the next one, her brothers had already found a room to their liking and they would stay together for now but she didn't know which room to pick they were all very pretty._

_While Yuuki looked around Midori watched her she looked lost and Midori went to her and asked "Daughter do you not like any of the rooms?"_

_"Oh no milady they are all beautiful I just don't know which one to pick." came Yuuki's reply._

_When Midori heard this she smiled she knew which room would fit her little Yuuki "come with me I have to show you something" she held out her hand and lead Yuuki to the room just down the hall._

_When they entered Yuuki gasped if was beautiful, the room was fit for a princess and had everything that a little girl would love._

_The room was done in different shades of pinks and purples with white accents. There was a gigantic four poster bed that was up off of the floor that could fit ten people at least there were sheer fabrics hanging from the four posts in all the colors, the chest was huge and had many drawers, there was a small vanity that her hair could be brushed and all kinds of combs and hair ornaments for her hair. the closet could hold thousands of kimonos and shoes. There was a door that led her own hot springs for privacy, the other door led to what was a small sitting room where there was a bookshelf with books, a desk and many other things she didn't know about. All of the furniture was white with gold trim._

_"Yuuki I would like this to be your room. I always wanted a little girl and never got to have one so I always kept a room to look like a princess room incase my son ever got a mate and had a daughter. Would you do me the honor of accepting this as your room." Midori asked._

_"Oh yes I love it I always wanted to be a princess." Yuuki said as she rushed toward Midori and hugged her around the waist. "Oh thank you."_

_"You are welcome my dear, Now lets get you to bed so you can rest. My room is next door if you need anything." With that Midori tucked her in and placed a soft kiss on her brow "Sleep well my daughter we have a busy day tomarrow." As Midori left she could have sworn she heard Yuuki say goodnite mama._

_Midori left to tuck the boys in and found them already asleep there new nurse maid sitting in the rocker close by. Slowly she tucked her new sons in and kissed them on the brow as both boys said sleeply "nite mama." She smiled as she looked at the old Inu that had been Sesshomaru's nurse. The old Inu smiled she knew this was what Midori needed and she knew the reutine the other two old nurse maids had been in attendance when Lady Midori arrived in the northern wing and announced to one and all that she now had a new daughter and two sons and that no disrespect would be tolerated. The three old nursemaids had jumped to the ready they had three new charges and they would not let their lady down, they would watch the three like a hawk and protect them with their lives._

_After a few days they all fell into a comfortable routine. They were fitted with the best clothes, they would wake every morning and go down to the dining hall and have breakfast with everyone else. Then Midori and Yuuki would go into the kitchen they would be met by Ram the head chef, as Kagome called him, he had total run of the kitchens, he would let them and Lo and Li inside the freezer then leave._

_They would set to work making the ice Yuuki would make as many small pieces as her strengh and energy would allow. Midori wouldn't let her overdo. So after about 30 minutes she would stop her and then they would watch as Lo and Li finished making giant blocks of ice, that Ram and the kitchen staff could break down into small pieces. Then they would leave; Midori seeing to it that Yuuki and both boys were off to school and being watched by their nurses as she left on Lo and Li, with some of the castle guard following close on the ground._

_They would finish their ice deliveries and be back at the palace well before lunch then Midori would have lunch with her pups. She was happy for the first time in along time._

_As for Sesshomaru's surprise he couldn't top his mothers but he had made a deal with the fishing villages they would supply the castle with as much fish and seafood as they could in exchange for other goods that the palace provided. Each of the village elders had agreed and now they had a steady supply of all manner of fish and seafood._

_Kagome was in her element she was overjoyed with the prospects of all the different kinds of possiblities that could be done with the fish and seafood. She had set aside a special amount of time for Ram, the head chef, as she called him and they set to work on the many dishes that could be made and all the ways the fish and seafood could be kept._

**(End of Flashback)**

After finishing with the bows Kagome went over to see the drawning that Midori and Kaede had been putting the final touches on as she approached the two of them. She had a huge smile on her face, only that morning while everyone else was busy she had had her check up with Kaede.

"That baby be strong as his father. It is amazing that he has not kicked his way out yet." Kaede whispered quietly.

"I know there are times I feel like he is kicking through my ribs." smiled Kagome as she loveingly rubbed her protruding stomach, no one could see because of her barrier but it was getting harder and harder to hide her surprise hopefully this baby could wait for christmas.

"So how is the drawings coming?"

"Lady Midori is most amazing. Each drawing is an exact duplicate of each room and all of the gardens, come look for ye self." Kaede replied. Midori blushed at the attention she was getting but didn't say anything.

Kagome was amazed Kaede was right each and ever major room was drawn perfectly then all of the decorations were placed in just the right places to make the rooms sparkle and shine.

Shiori's crystals were the deciding factor they were tied and strung together and between Kagome, Midori, Shiori, and Kaede. They had placed a small amount of their neutral powers into each crystal and now they glowed different colors. Kagomes glowed a pale blue, Kaedes pink, Shioris purple, and Midoris pale green. They were beautiful and they were now ready to start decorating.

Inuyasha and Miroku had several servants and guards that were bringing in the trees, each of the bedchambers would have small trees that stood about 5' tall. The family rooms in the Western and Northern wings had trees that were 15' tall. The library's tree stood over 20' tall and all the children from the school were going to decorate it. They had been working on ornaments for a few weeks now. In the dining hall four trees were placed in each corner, they stood 20' tall, already to be decorated. They were waiting on the last tree, a beautiful 40' Japanese spruce. It was to be placed in the grand hall so when the guest arrived they would see the magnifience tree that would be decorated by eveyone that lived here from the lord to the smallest child would place something on this tree.

Kagome had insisted that all of the trees be placed in special containers so that they could be replanted after the holiday. She had also talked to Bokunseno and he told her about a special spell that could be used to keep the tree alive until it was replanted. He had cried when she had asked if he wanted to be brought to the palace so he could be near everyone and not be alone out there in the forest. He had said no at first but when she said in strict confidence that Lord Touga would be returning at the Winter Solstice he had agreed. But he wasn't about to let her dig him up. He on the other hand had her bring a small Magnolia to the palace and now he stood tall as her center piece in her private garden. The children loved to go and sit under his leafy branches and talk to him, he watched over them as they played.

Kagome and Midori placed Shiori, Sango, and Kaede in charge of moving the decorations down to the dining hall and went to speak to Ram about the menu's that would be served during the celebration.

**(Authors note: Ram is over the kitchens, he is named Ram after my favorite chef and favorite show Hell's Kitchen and Chef Gordon RAMsey.)**

Ram is the biggest inu Kagome had ever seen. He stood almost 10 feet tall and had arms bigger around than she was. He had long blond hair that he kept pulled back in a tight braid and sparkling blue eyes. He ruled the kitchens with an iron fist. In his kitchen you were clean and did wait you were told or in his words **"FUCK OFF!"**

Ram and his main helpers that comprised of the head baker, the head dessert maker, the head of entrees, the head of meats, the head of appetizers, and the head of all drinks.

Kagome had given them their titles so that she could keep everone in order. As she approached Ram looked up and smiled, "Lady Kagome and Lady Midori", he bowed as did his other helpers.

"Come on Ram none of that. You honor us every day with the magnificent food you turn out from your kitchen." Kagome spoke in a gentle and soft voice.

"Ah but I would not have my kitchens without you. You have blessed this Ram with the most sought after kitchens. The other lords servants take what they have seen back to the kitchens of the other lords and now I have messages for our recipes coming in almost everyday and bribes to come and cook for them." he said.

"Oh Ram you are not serious are you." Kagome said on a choked gasp.

"Yes, but I will not leave or give them our recipes and neither will the staff. We have now placed guards around the kitchens and store houses. Just incase trouble comes looking." he said with a smile.

After nearly 4 hours the menu's were finished every morning there would be a huge buffet set out so that everyone could eat at their own leisure. There were to be several egg dishes, meats mostly smoked, breads, cheeses, fruits, and all manner of juices, milk, and teas.

The lunch hour the new Tashio Family and all of it's members were to have lunch in the massive solarium that Kagome had built. The other guests were to be served in the dining hall. They would be served massive amounts of roasted meats that the outside kitchens would have roasting over huge open fires tended to by the three fire dragons. Huge cauldrons of soups were also made outside. The loaves of breads would be made in the new ovens and many of the baked dishes. The drinks would consist of milk, juices, flavored waters, and lots of tea. There would also be small desserts, like small fruit pies, what Kagome called doughnuts, and many traditional desserts too.

The evening meals with everyone gathered in the great dining hall. These meals would be extravagant, Kimiko, The new Keeper of the China, Silver, and Crystal would have the dining hall sparkling. Kimiko and Ram would work together with all of the staff and have huge tables laden with all manner of vegetables from their own gardens. Huge Silver soup turrens of many different kinds of soups, Silver platters of roasted or raw meats, many different kinds of noodles with sauces, silver platters of fruits, nuts, and cheeses. There would be a table for all of the rolls and breads. The desserts tables would be filled with cakes, pies, cookies, traditional desserts and would be watched; too much sugar and the little ones would never go to sleep. The drinks could consist of every thing from tea to juices and even the alcohol. Hopefully no one would drink too much and cause trouble.

On the day that Kagome called Christmas the family would be served away from the other guest and have a private celebration in the family room in the Western wing where they would open presents and enjoy all the holiday treats that Kagome along with Ram and his staff had made. These menu's were a surprise for all of the family.

After finishing up with the kitchen staff Kagome and Midori grabbed a snack that Ram had provided for them and headed to the dining hall where everyone was to gather to start decorating.

When they arrived there was a messanger for Kagome. If Kagome didn't know any better she would swear that the little dragon flying around Inuyashas' head and throughing arrows at him was Koyru.

"Koyru is that you?" Kagome asked in astonished surprise.

The little dragon stopped his asault on Inuyasha and spotted Kagome zipping over to her he started to cry as he landed on her shoulder "Kagome-sama we must hurry Soten is in real trouble." he started to wail louder as Kagome tried to calm him down.

"Shhh, Koyru calm down and tell us what is going on, we can't help if we don't know what's the matter." crooned Kagome as she rocked the little dragon.

"Feh, that dam thing just barged in here shooting his dam arrows and demanding to see you. I ought to ring his neck." yelled Inuyasha.

As two growls came his way, his mate said, "Inu, you are not helping, let Kagome and Sesshomaru deal with this, Okay?" Shiori reached up and kissed him on the nose and gently scratched behind his puppy ear. Inuyasha calmed down immediatly.

"Okay, Koyru are you calm enough to tell us what is going on with Soten." Kagome smiled

"Yeah, some big mean demons came to Raimei Valley and... and... they... they caught Soten and beat her and now they have her locked away in the dungeon and they hurt her. She is only a little one and not strong enough to fight back, they have been starving her and now she may not... live. She won't wake up, I tried and tried but she won't wake up. Will you help her?" Koyru wailed and buried his head in Kagomes' hair as he cried.

"What kind of demons are they,Koyru?" Kagome asked.

"They are stinky, smelly boar demons. The one that is the leader he hurt Soten." Koyru said

"Where is she hurt."

"All over she has a broken arm and when it heals he breaks it again, then he punches her in the face and.., and..,"  
Koyru trailed off as he looked around then said "I can't tell you the rest with everone here."

Kagome asked everyone but Sesshomaru, Midori, Kaede, and Miroku to leave. After they were gone with some grumbling from Inuyasha they sat down and Kagome asked Koyru to finish but she knew it wouldn't be good.

Koyru looked at her with sad tear filled eyes. "That mean demon, he hurt Soten down there were females are different than males, and now he is starving her."

"Oh, Kami." Kagome shuddered to think what Soten had to of endured. She is only a child and for any male to rape a child is.., is.., she didn't want to think about the rest of that sentence. She looked to her mate and that was all it took.

"The others and I will go now and take care of this. You humans can't take the cold." came his reply. He was angry this little thunder demon was not much older than his own daughter. When he got there no demon would be left alive when he was through.

"Mother, will you go with us? If this has happened then she will feel more at ease with a female." Sesshomaru asked his mother.

"Oh yes I'm going and when I get there the one who has done this terrible deed will pay." Midori spoke with deadly intent as her claws flexed and her poisons started to run down them. No child should be treated this way and the bastard who raped her would watch as she removed his so called manhood, then she would kill him slowly.

With that said Sesshomaru left to gather Inuyasha and some of his best soilders they would be back if all went as planned before the next morning, hopefully Soten was still alive.

It was a long night waiting but when everyone arrived back at the palace, Midori was holding the little thunder demon in her arms and was purring to her to help keep her calm. Kagome rushed forward and placed her hand on Sotens' shoulder. When the child jumped and screamed she clung to Midori like she was her life line not wanting to let her go afraid she would be hurt some more.

"It's okay Soten sh..,sh.., baby it's only Kagome she is here to heal you up okay." Midori cooed to calm Soten down.

Finally she was calm enough to look at Kagome.

''Soten honey do you feel up to going with us and taking a bath then I will tend to all of your wounds." Kagome smiled encourgingly.

Soten nodded then said, "As long as Lady Midori stays with me." she clung tighter to Midori.

"It's alright I will take her to the baths and we will both get cleaned up then we will come to you." Midori said as she walked off toward her private baths with Soten in her arms.

Kagome turned to her mate and Inuyasha. What she saw in their eyes was not something she will ever forget. Their eyes spoke of the horror of what they had found. She would not ask and they would only say that Midori had killed the whole lot of those bastards and saved the one that had defiled Soten for last.

When she had finished that bastard was nothing but goo, then she marched right into the dungeon and ripped the door down walked in found Soten. And almost went beast with the condition she had found her in. She made Sesshomaru revive the bastard so she could kill him again.

It was as if Midori was possessed with something, all she kept saying was, "no human or demon would ever hurt her children again." then she walked out of the small palace with Soten in her arms, looked at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and said, "Boys say hi to your new sister." then she turned and lead the way back to the palace. Sesshomaru had ordered his soldiers to gather every thing that belonged to Soten including the Thunder Pike that was Hitens' then burn the place to the ground, he and Inuyasha followed Midori as she carried Soten away.

When Midori returned with Soten she was clean and fed. The poor little thunder demon was still scared out of her mind but was calm. The child however would not let Midori go for anything in the world. She was determined to cling to her and be with her at any cost. Midori was one of the few the girl had any trust in.

When Soten had finally fell asleep Midori and Kagome go to see Bokuseno. They needed to ask if there was a way to heal Soten from all the trauma she had endured. They went to the garden and found the small Magnolia that he was currently inhabiting. Before either of the two said a word the ancient tree demon appeared.

"Yes My Ladies there is a way." he said before they even asked.

"There is? What is the way?" Midori asked.

"Please tell us, Bokuseno." Kagome said.

"I will tell you. You will need to mix some Willow vine leaves, Magnolia flower oil, and some of your healing saliva and poison, my Lady Midori." he said.

"That is all?" Kagome asked.

"Mix it well and place it in some hot green tea." he instructed.

"What will happen when she drinks it?" Midori asked worriedly.

"Her memory of the horror she had endured will vanish. Her body will be put to sleep and she will heal completely. When she awakens you will have to tell her where she is and why. Also be sure to give Koyru some as well. And give her something to do, she will be confused and will need something to focus her mind on." he advised.

"Of course, she loves art and I have an art set that she can have." Kagome said.

"That will do." he said.

"Thank you Bokuseno." Midori said and bowed to the ancient demon.

"You are welcome My Ladies." he said and vanished.

"I will have the kitchen staff mix it for her morning tea. She needs to heal and very soon." Kagome said to her.

"Yes." Midori said and they returned to the castle insides.

Once inside they set to work getting everything ready for in the morning. Soten was placed in Midoris' room and now she was snuggled deep under the soft covers of Midoris' bed. She kept an open ear just incase the girl woke and was scared.

When morning came Soten was given the special green tea and within seconds she was out again in a deep sleep. Midori kept silent vigil over her until she woke and Kagome set about finding Koyru and giving him the tea. When she had, she brought the little red dragon and placed him in the bed with Soten. Soten loved the little dragon and would be glad to see him when they woke up.

The time came for Kagome to leave Midori to watch them alone. She went to find her mate and give him a hint about something he had wanted to do ever since he had discovered them. She knew just where to look, too. His study.

When she arrived she found him glaring at some paperwork. She laughed lightly at him and sauntered in and sat on his desk, effectively blocking his veiw of the profane paperwork.

"You know if you scowled any harder at the papers I am sure they would have caught fire." she teased.

"Hmn." he said and leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Tired?" she asked.

"Mmhmm." he said and laid his head in her lap.

"Well don't go to sleep." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I have a hint to give you." she said with a smile.

"What hint?" he asked.

"The time has come for something to meet its' demise." she said.

"Inuyasha?" he said bluntly but she knew he was joking.

"No. All I will say is they made you hate them the moment you met them." she said.

"Inuyasha." he said bluntly with a small smirk and a hint of seriouness.

"No it's not Inuyasha." she said.

"What is it?" he asked lifting his head from her lap.

"Nu-uh. Not telling. It would take away all of the fun." she said and hopped off the desk and left the room.

She was going to let him think about what she had hinted. She did really hope that it didn't take too long for him to figure it out. He really did hate them. More than anything else, she was sure that he did. Not that she blamed him, she would too if it had been her. It had been a funny occassion and she should have known better. After all, Dogs and Turkeys did not get along. Not one bit.

**(AN: BTW this occurrance that I am about to write really happened. Only to pclark (angel), she was 3 at the time. Also Turkeys and Dogs, yeah this does happen. I have seen it.)**

**(FLASHBACK)**

_"Come on, I have to show these other birds." Kagome said to Sesshomaru._

_"I am right here." he said and was right by her side._

_She had been dragging him all over the place to show him the animals and birds that were going to be a part of her Christmas feast._

_"We are here." she said and opened a door and led him inside._

_Once inside Sesshomaru saw an odd bird. Kagome went in the pin with them and they pecked around her but stayed away from her._

_"What are they?" he asked her._

_"They are turkeys. These smaller ones without the huge feathers in the back are the hens. Those with the feathers that fan out in the back are the roosters, Toms, if you will." she said._

_"Hmn." he said and joined her in the pen._

_"Hmmm, where are the Toms?" she asked aloud._

_None of the Toms were in the pen. She looked around and she found that they were in fact in another pen and she let them back in with the hens. Which was not a grand idea. The Toms did not see Kagome as a threat but Sesshomaru, they did. They could smell that he was in fact a dog and proceeded to treat him as such and do what they would to any dog._

_Sesshomaru could smell that malcontent and the distrust of his presence around their hens. They could sense that he was a predator and a dangerous one. He felt the attack coming before it was launched. He wasn't allowed to hurt any of the animals and he wasn't but that didn't mean he was going to let them attack him. He gave them a warning growl but they attacked him anyways._

_Those damn turkeys, they were the meanest birds she had ever seen they pecked and tried to put their spurs into Sesshomaru, only three succeeded in catching him once before he grabbed Kagome and got out of the pen. With a growl and a snarl Sesshomaru promised them their death would not come quickly. He would draw it out for those damnable turkeys._

**(FLASHBACK OVER)**

Now it looked like he would get his revenge, she hoped he would enjoy. She would have to remind him that they were to be used for the celebration and he couldn't completely annihilate them or bruise them. Scare them to death he could do. But not decimate them.

Yeah, she made a mental note to tell him whenever he figured it out. But for now she had to grab the art kit for Soten and check and see if the girl had woken. She did hope she woke soon, Midori was with her round the clock but even demons need their rest.

She knocked on Midoris' door when she reached it and no-one answered. She opened the door to find Midori was asleep with her head lying on the edge of the bed. In the bed she saw Soten begin to twitch and then she opened her eyes.

The young demon rubbed her eyes and looked around the room warily. Kagome had begun to think that the special tea hadn't worked and that she was going to be upset with them.

"Where am I? Koyru?" Soten asked aloud.

Midori sprang awake when she spoke. She saw the demon was awake and smiled. The demon was currently focused on shaking her little dragon awake and eventually he did.

"Koyru, where are we? I don't remember getting here." Soten said to the just awakening dragon.

"You are in the Palace of the Moon." Kagome said as she entered the room.

"Kagome? Why am I here? I am so confused." Soten said.

"What do you remember?" Kagome asked.

"I.. I remember heat and smoke. A fire? I remember a Lady in White holding me, protecting me, she looked like a tenshi. That's it." she said.

"I see. It was a fire Soten." Kagome answered with the rehearsed lie.

"I saved you little one." Midori said grabbing her attention.

"Your the Lady." Soten exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Yes I am and you are now my daughter." Midori informed her.

"I am but..." Soten started.

"No buts. The Thunder palace is gone. I want you to be my daughter." Midori said.

"Yes ma'm. What happened to my brother Hitens' Thunder Pike and wheels?" she asked.

"They were retrieved and put away until you woke up." Kagome answered.

"I see." Soten said.

She was still very confused but was content with all she had been told. Kagome knew she would be confused and was sure that she wanted more answers but wouldn't ask.

"Soten, do you still like to draw?" she asked.

"Yes I do." she answered.

"Well Midori and I have a present for you. An art kit. This has all kinds of tools you can use to draw, paint, color, etc." Kagome explained as she handed her the art kit.

Soten held the art kit and then opened it. She saw all kinds of drawing materials. Oil and water paints, charcoal, chalk, oil colors, colored pencils, and much more. She absolutely loved it.

"Thank you, both of you. I really love it." she said with a smile.

"You are welcome." Midori said to her.

"May I use it now?" she asked.

"Yes you can. I wil show you to your room. I had the sitting room redone to be used for you to do your art." Kagome informed her.

"Thank you. I would like to draw now but may I have some food first. I am very hungry." she said.

"Of course, come with me. Midori I will have some food sent up for you. You look exhausted, get some sleep." Kagome told Midori.

"Yes, now Soten eat up but you still need some more rest, don't over do it." Midori instructed.

"Yes ma'm." Soten said and grabbed Koyru.

Kagome and Soten left the room to let Midori rest and went to Sotens' room. Kagome showed her the bathing facilities and had drying cloths brought to the room. Soten cleaned up and dressed in a kimono Kagome had laid out for her. Then Kagome led her to the dining hall for some food.

They spent no more than a few minutes in there and then Kagome led her back to her room. Soten assurred Kagome that she and Koyru would be fine by themselves. When Kagome left Soten and Koyru; Koryu laid in front of the window to bask in the sun and Soten looked through her art supplies.

After thinking about what she was going to do she set up her easal and her painters pallet. She put her desired colors on it and set to work painting a masterpeice. She wanted to thank everyone and she knew just how she was going to do it.

* * *

**AN: Hmmm, I had to stop it somewhere so I decided here would be good.**


	4. Chapter 4 Christmas Eve

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Just the plot of this fic.**

* * *

**Sesshomaru's POV**

"There goes another one." thought Sesshomaru, as he sat in his study.

He was watching Inuyasha and Miroku along with several servants bring another of what his mate Kagome called a "Chris-Mass Tree around to the entrance of the palace. It would be placed in the Grand Hallway that was the entrance of the palace. From the look of this tree it would fit perfectly, it was big enough to fit into the arch way so that it would be the first thing that everone arriving for the Winter Solstice would see.

As he thought back over the last year and a half he smiled at the changes that his lovely mate had made in his life.

His study had been completely redone as he had asked her to do. He ran his hand along the smooth surface of his desk, it was a massive piece of furniture, when standing beside it, it came up mid thigh it was made of the sturdiest hard wood available. There were three drawers on both sides and one in the middle they could all be locked, the new ink wells, and fancy pen sets she had brought back from her time would never be broken and never run out of ink thanks to a spell she had placed on them.

When he looked around he smiled there had been an old storage room next to his study and Kagome asked the masterbuilder to knock down the wall so that his study could be made bigger. Then the outside wall was also knocked out so that a beautiful window with a seat could be built, and what she called "French Doors" could be added that led out to a rocked "Patio". Which she had handmade chairs, tables, planters, and what she called an umbrella. There was a rock path that led to the private gardens, where she had planted many flowers that were his favorites. He could relax and meditate in peace and quiet.

When she had finished his study was four times bigger with plently of room for several bookcases that reached from floor to ceiling; complete with all kinds of books that she thought he may like. There was a rock fireplace on one side with chairs and oversized pillows. There was an area rug that had been handwoven by his own mother and gifted to him, it was beautiful.

She had placed what she called a sofa along one wall and tables that held her light source she had designed from Shiori's crystals that had been gathered from the Cave of the Demon Bats. These crystals had been placed all over the palace and now there was plenty of light so that open flames were no longer used.

The servants and guards all wore a small crystal around their necks. With these crystals they could light any of the large crystals that were hung along the halls in the old wall scones that had been used for the torches. Or the crystals that were in the bed chambers or in the specials lamps that Kagome had placed in every one of the rooms through out the palace.

The old candle chandliers that hung in the great hall, the library, the ballroom, and the dining hall were now holding these crystals and made the huge rooms light up with enough light to luminate even the corners. There were even new lamp post curving the paved courtyard, in the barnyard, down the cobble stone road to the village then back through the gardens, it was beautiful at night all lit up.

There was what she called a liquor cabinet it had all manner of alcoholic beverages along with the crystal decanters and glasses to go with it. It's use was for when other lords were visiting and the need arose for a toast to a agreement. The children were not allowed near the liquor cabinet she made sure of that with a spell made specifically that if they were to even touch it a barrier would immediatly be placed around anyone underaged and both Kagome and himself would be notified and arrive to deal out the punishment.

His study was magnificent. Every lord that had visited since it had been redone had been envious and went home as soon as their business with him was complete and had there own study remodeled but from sources he had been told none were as beautiful as his.

But his favorite thing that had been added to his study had been a World Globe. That really amazed him with how big the world actually was. The lands that were beyond Japan and the mainland were vast indeed. He had known that there was lands beyond the mainland but had no idea how big they were.

The globe had been rather large but it was a wonderful and remarkable addition to his study. It made his study complete and filled a rather empty corner of his study. Next to the corner was an alcove that contained a huge cabinet that contained special drawers that when pulled out were maps that had been special made in Kagome's time of how the lands looked in his time all the way up to the 21st century, these maps were to be kept secret no one but family were to know about these. If anyone pulled out a drawer and they were not family all they would see would be blank paper, These were for strategy to protect the people of the western lands. He and his army alone would have the advantage of these maps if the need arose to stop invaders.

What she had done to their bedchambers was a work of art. Kagome had the servants remove all of the furnishings, the walls had been painted beautiful dark blue with the trim a cream. The wall behind their new bed had shear white silks hanging from ceiling to floor, they were pulled back to reveal a beautiful mural.

The mural was of him in his beast form in a meadow with Rin's favorite wild flowers watching as Kagome played with Shippo and Rin. It was beautiful. The ceiling was painted like the night sky with silvery clouds and a crescent moon complete with stars.

A beautiful white rug was on the floor in front of the fireplace and extended all the way under the massive four poster bed with white silk curtains. The bed was obscene; it stood off the floor almost four feet and was wide enough and long enough to fit atleast 25 people comfortably. There were 6 futons piled on top of each other for the most comfort and they had been stuffed with the down feathers from the geese that Kagome had brought back from her time.

The sheets that covered the bed were real silk and pure white. The pillows were also stuffed with down and there were about fourty of them for added comfort. The pillows were different shades of blue with a few white ones thrown in for contrast. Kagome had had the seamstress make what she called a comforter and it was the same color of blue as his crescent moon, this was what covered the whole bed and he liked the added comfort that it provided. Because of the beds tallness, Kagome had step stools put on her side of the bed so she could climb on.

**(AN: This is what my bed looks like. I'm 5' 4" and the mattress comes to just under my breasts. :) )**

There was a small table on each side of their bed that held one of her crystal lamps and another in the corner with several pillows so they could have intimate meals together if they liked.

She had also changed the hot springs. More plants surrounded the springs and she had added what she called a toilet and shower. When he had been in her time he had seen those and used them often. He liked them both.

What use to be the bedchamber for the Western Lady, was no more. She had turned that room into a sitting room and closet complete with a new dressing room. Her vanity had been placed in there so when she dressed for the day she did not have to travel far to get her hair done.

Sesshomaru smiled to himself his little mate had came into his life like a whirlwind and turned everything upside down. When he had first seen her she had only been fifteen and was standing behind his brother as Inuyasha protected her from him. He had been rude and said some very unflattering things; then when she had pulled his sires sword from its stone inside the tomb of said sire he had been shocked, then he had tried to kill her.

As time had went on he remembered all of the battles with Inuyasha and how his little mate would stand up to him without fear knowing that he could at any time kill her. She would stand defiant and protect her friends no matter who or what was the danger.

Kagome was a force to be reckoned with; by the time that he had started to travel with them to finish the accursed Shikon Jewel and kill the vile hanyou, Naraku. He had known he was forever changed by the tiny miko with the beautiful smile and sparkling blue eyes.

He had found out by accident and with a good amount of surprise that she was from the future. Of course he had known that she was not from one of the local villages, but when he had found out that she was from the future of Japan he was mildly shocked. The knowledge she had of what would happen to his lands and the surrounding lands had saddened him. The knowledge that most of the trees and wild life would be gone in only a few hundred years and that the youkai would be no more, nothing but myth and childrens fairy tales.

He had demanded to see this future that she had come from. Old Kaede made a pair of those damn beads so he could go through the well. When he and Kagome had appeared on the otherside in her era, the smell was overpowering and he had grabbed the little miko and buried his nose in her hair. She had eeped and went stiff with shock.

He had explained that his nose was sensitive, more so than Inuyashas', and the smell was atrocious, she had understood. After leaving the well house, what he had seen he would never forget but what he had felt was an entirely different matter. The Youkai auras were still there and there were thousands of them and he felt several that were familiar.

His mothers', Inuyashas', that ookamis', but the ones that had stood out the most were his and Kagomes'. He could feel that the auras were close together and not to far away, about 10 miles or so. Then there was one that was familar but it couldn't be; he was dead but yet this aura was here. Oh how he wanted to go and investigate but he had promised the little miko that he would not leave the shrine grounds unless with her and he would not break his word. He had honor.

Those few days with her and her family had been eye opening. He had not realized until then what his life had been lacking, a family. Oh, sure he had his mother and the bastard, then there was Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un that was all he had, nothing more.

He now realized what he wanted, he wanted a family. Not any family; he wanted a family with the little miko. With this one realization others started to be revealed. He wanted to love her and be loved by her. He wanted pups, lots of pups, but only with her. No other would do of course.

He knew that he would be getting the slayer, the monk, the old miko, and the little kit, as part of the deal. He would have to bury the hatchet with his half brother because she would never leave any of them behind. He could accept any of them as long as he got the miko. He also knew that she didn't love the hanyou in a romatic way, only as a brother.

So he had set about courting the little miko. He still loved the look on her face when he had stated that he would be courting her and the shocked gasp that had come from her. It had not taken long until they were doing some serious courting and by the time they had killed Naraku and restored the Shikon Jewel they were in love and would be mated.

The whole Western Lands had turned out for the celebration; human and demon alike had shown up at the palace for the momentous occasion. The Lord of the West was taking a mate and she was human. Of course when everybody found out that Kagome was the Shikon Miko and powerful too, the celebration went on for weeks. The demon court was a little leary of her until she won them over with her smiles and infectious laughter. His mother showing up and in one afternoon his little mate had his mother on her side and they had become best of friends. There were times when he thought they were keeping a secret from him. But what was it, he was sure they were hiding something.

When he had promised her that she could have her "Chris- Mass"; he had never seen her so happy. He wanted her that happy all the time. When his mother and Kagome, along with all the other females in the palace, had started to remodel and decorate; he had no idea how large of an undertaking it was. He had thought that only the palace and maybe the gardens, but no the womenfolk had taken it upon themselves and after only a few months there was construction going on all through out the Western Lands.

Demons and humans alike were getting trade agreements from the palace for everything from food to clothing to medicine to schooling for the young. Soon the other lands were seeing what was going on and wanted in on the trade. That was when Sesshomaru had to be brought in. The Northern lord didn't want to trade with women or deal with women in any way.

The Southern Lord was not a Lord at all but a Lady. Toran of the panther demon tribe. She was now the Lady of the South. The panther demons had taken over the South after the former Lord had decided that the Southern Lands would no longer tolerate the panther demons and set about killing them off. What he didn't expect was the panthers were stronger than he had thought and with Toran leading the panther tribe; the panthers slaughtered the Lords armies and the Lord and then the panthers had set Toran as the Lady of the South. She made an excellent ruler and she was shrewed the trade agreements she had set up would benefit all who lived on the Southern lands.

Koga also had no problem dealing with Kagome and Midori, he set up trade for the demons and humans living on his lands so they could be provided with the same goods as the Western Lands humans and demons. After a few months Sesshomaru had convinced the other Lords of several trade agreements and everything was back to normal until Jakens return from his holly-day.

The twin Panda Youkai were a lovely addition to the household and the pups seemed to adore them. Kagome had shut herself off with Jaken after he had eaten and rested, to go over what he had came back with that would be beneficial to the education to all the pups in the school. He felt that those two had some kind of secret going on and were keeping it from him; when he had asked Kagome, she had said that alot of Jaken's items had to be gone over several times and that some of it would take several days to decifer and then they could be used in the school. Nothing was a secret and he could look at the items himself. That had put his mind at easy somewhat.

The last trip to see Kagome's family had been full of surprises. The swords from her grandfather, most had been sent to the members of the families of the fallen with a letter saying that the swords had been recovered and now they were returned to the rightful owners family. The swords that belonged to old Totosai would be given to the old swordsmith come this "Chris-Mass" that Kagome was planning. The medical journals that he had been given were now in old Kaedes' hands and from his understanding the old miko was using them to help out and teach about the human sicknessess and how they should be treated.

Then the trouble in the fishing villages had arisen and his mate had found out that the troublemakers were the ice kits and their dragon. When she had brought them toward him and the look on her face had said it all she would never allow them to be harmed. Then she had taken off to the palace with the little kits and dragon in tow. He had stayed behind and settled the small dispute and made an agreement for the villages to supply the palace with fish and seafood, the villagers were going to get the benefits of cloth and medicine and schooling for the young ones.

When he had arrived back at the palace his little mate was very excited about something she had learned about the little female kit and his mothers' teeth were black from Inuyasha placing ink in her tea. When the matter was settled he had been told by his mother he had three new siblings and would have to get use to it. His mother had let it be known from then on that she would not tolerate any disrespect to her new pups, she had taken to beeing needed again very quickly. He would never of thought that his mother of all demons would take to protecting a bunch of humans and demons like she had with Kagome and the kits, but she had then when the little dragon Koyru had shown up with the news of what had befallen the little thunder demon he had seen a different side to his mother.

When they had shown up at the castle of the thunder demons his mother had literally torn every boar demon apart when she had found Soten. She had made him revive the leader of the demons, who had defiled Soten, and she proceeded to slowly cut him to pieces. Starting with the piece of flesh between his legs and working her way out, the whole while saying, "That no demon or human would every hurt her children again." When the demon was dead again she picked up Soten, turned to him and Inuyasha and simply stated "Boys say hi to your new sister." She had then turned around and returned the palace.

Now he had the hanyou, a thunder demon and three artic kits as siblings and his mother thrived. She was in her element, Inuyasha after seeing his mother literally tear the boar demon in half, then have him revived and killed again, had a new respect for her and had started calling her okka-san. To the amazement of everyone Midori had never corrected him and had started to teach him what is was like to have a mother in his life again.

As of right now the rescue of Soten had taken place four days ago. Kagome had put the palace decorating off until Soten had gotten settled. They have been waiting for this last tree to be placed in the grand hallway. He would have to help with the decorating Kagome had said it was the responsiblity of the whole family and since he was the head of this family it was most important for him to been seen with his family. His mother has seen to it that they would always be remembered.

His mother had asked a question that had been bugging her since she met Kagome. About why Kagome had two names. She had then gotten the idea that the family would have such and had him decree that they would be the Tashio family and all members would carry the name. It was a way to memorialize his father. So now he, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shiori, Rin, Shippo, Midori, Soten, Yuuki, Renji, and Kenji were Tashio's. His mother had even convinced Miroku, Sango, and Kaede to add a last name, they would carry the Higurashi name to honor Kagome's family.

As he stood and went over to the window to look out at the gardens. He smiled and shook his head those damn greenhouses could be seen off in the distance. He chuckled at the memory of the masterbuilders face when he had been told about the greenhouses. Now there were over 100 greenhouses and 50 were as large as him in his beast form. They held trees that were tropical; he had been astounded when he had first seen them. It had been on the same day as the tour after seeing the new servants quarters and the storage rooms under the palace then discovering the new barnyard and many of the animals.

The Arabian Stallions had become a fast favorite around the stables as well as in the palace. The family loved them and wanted to keep horses from then on. Sesshomaru didn't know if they would keep getting horses but after their trip to Kagomes' era he had recieved his answer. They did.

Which he would not of believed it if he had not seen it when in her time the tv, as she called it, was showing a horse race and when the winner was announced, that almost floored him, the owners of the horse were none other than the Tashio family stables owned by Sesshomaru and Kagome Tashio.

They were still alive 500 years from now and the jockey riding that winning horse was Shippo. When they showed him accepting the winnings and he spoke, he had said, "My okka-san and otou-san couldn't be here. They are at the hospital, bringing my new sibling into the world." He had smiled and waved to the camera and said that this one was for his newest sister.

Sesshomaru couldn't stop staring at that tv for 20 minutes. He heard Kagome come in and then she shook him and said "Well our kids are something. We'll have to keep this to ourselves for a long time." then she proceeded to place small kisses along his jaw and very soon they had disappeared for the rest of that afternoon.

After the barns had been the distillery. Then after they left the distillery then slowly walked while leading the horses through what was now a grove of trees that were filled with many different types of nuts some he had never seen or heard off, after sampling some he decided he liked the different types of tastes and textures. His favorites would have to be pecan and cashews. After leaving the nut grove they entered the orchard where different types of fruit trees were; hanging from their branches were all kinds of fruit that was delicous and be turned into juice for the pups, dried and used in the kitchens, or sold to the villages of the Western Lands.

He could hear the merriment of all those in side the palace as his mate and mother was getting all the servants ready to start the massive project of decorating the palace and the gardens. His thoughts turned back to the day he had introduced to all the fascinating items that were in the greenhouses.

When she had lead him into the massive greenhouses she had explained that all of the trees, plants, and vegetables in these were of a tropical nature and that they needed to be kept warm at all times. The coconut trees were facinating when he formed his cloud and they rose up off the ground. She had him cut down one of the rather large green pieces and then she proceeded to pull the green leafy part away to reveal a brown circular ball then asked him to puncture the small brown shapes at the end.

When he did some kind of liquid came with it, after handing it back she placed the object at her mouth and turned it up and drank the liquid from it and handed it to him and said, "There is milk inside. Drink it, it is sweet." When he did he was surprised that it did indeed have milk inside and it was very sweet.

"It's called coconut milk. When all of the milk is out, slice it in half. The white meaty stuff inside is delicious, try it, you will like it." she said to him.

With that said he extended his claws and sliced the nut inhalf there was a white meaty substance and when she cut pieces out he found out that it was delicious just as she had said. They went on to try all kinds of tropical fruits and vegetables after that.

When they were finally leaving the greenhouses he spotted some kind of leaves growing high up in several of the trees. When asked, she said it was the mistletoe. He remembered what she had said about this plant and hauled her over to be underneath it and started kissing her. When they finally broke apart she smiled softly and simply said "You remembered".

They finished up with their kissing and he grabbed a handful of the mistletoe and placed it inside of the sleeves of his haori so he could use it to his advantage and kiss her anytime he wanted. With a slight smirk he took her hand and they left and stared back towards the palace through the barnyard, when Kagome started telling him about the "Turkey's".

When he had first sensed those damn birds it was hate at first sight. Those damn tom turkey's had attacked him for just being around their hens. He had sent them a warning growl and they just kept coming, not heeding the warning he had issued. By the time he was able to get himself and Kagome out of the pens they were held in, he had recieved several puncture wounds from the spurs on their feet.

The wounds were not deep but the attack had made him hate those damn toms and after the other night in his study with Kagome, he now knew what she had been speaking about. Something that had to meet it's demise; he had joked around with her saying Inuyasha's name. She had been teasing him and would not tell him what had needed to meet its demise and after a little thought he had surmised it was those damn tom turkey's. He would be more that happy to use his light whip and cut every one of those damn turkey's to shreds.

However Kagome had said he could not completely decimate them, they were to be served at the feasts. He could however have fun killing the damn things before Ram showed up and took them away to be bled and then placed in the freezer room.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts just as a loud crashing sound came from the downstairs followed by the angry shout of his mate which was followed by a yell of a hanyou and then followed by a shouted word.

**"SIT!"**

**"CRASH"**

Sesshomaru shook his head and then made his way down the stairs. He knew the last of the trees were now inside and than any minute Kagome would be coming after him. She had told him that it was tradition for families to decorate the trees together and the head of the household was the one to put on the topper. So to save her the trouble of fetching (no pun intended) him, he just came to her. Right on time too.

**"SESSE!"** Kagome called and bounded around the corner, intent on coming up the stairs.

But she stopped short upon seeing him halfway down them. She smiled and sauntered over to him and looped her arm with his.

"You know I was coming to get you before I did, didn't you?'' she asked.

"Yes." he answered.

"How?" she asked.

"The crash, you yelled, Inuyasha yelled back, and it was all followed by a sit and a crash." he said.

"Of course." she said.

"I also observed the trees being carried in." he added.

"Oh, that's how." she said.

"We are to decorate them all together, yes?" he asked.

"Yep. You get to do the high stuff. Heaven forbid I get on a ladder and possibly fall." she said, joking.

He nodded. He would not let her near a ladder. She could just imagine what it would be like if he knew that she was carrying his pup. He probably wouldn't let her do anything without assistance, let alone be apart of the decorating. She was sure that he would not have her leave their bed.

"What is first?" he asked.

"The garland. It has to be strung and then decorated." she said and showed him into the room.

Kagome was the organizer and overseer. She directed everyone and everything. First starting with the garland. She had Sesshomaru and Midori string it around the room and one over the windows, doorways, and fireplace. After they were strung she had them place holly and holly berries, the bows she had made, as well as crystals for light, that were courtesy of Shiori.

She had to have everything an exact way. If it was not where she wanted it, she would tell them over and over until they had it straight. So the stringing of the garland had taken quite some time. They were glad when it was finally strung to her specifications. But no sooner had they finished, she handed them wreaths decorated in House colors. She directed them to the correct positions and then handed them bells to place on them when they were done hanging them.

After the garland and wreaths were hung, Kagome proceeded to hand out the crystals to be put on the huge Christmas tree. The children put the bottom ones on and so forth until they were all on. Then she began directing which colors were to be used on the main tree, The Western Lands colors.

By the time she was done, the tree was beautiful and Sesshomaru was sick of Christmas carols. Crystals for the lights, assorted baubles in blue and silver, ribbons of blue, and silver slivers dashed here and there all along the tree. On top of the tree she had him put a silver Cressent Moon, the symbol of the Western House.

All the while they had been decorating the children were singing Christmas songs that Kagome had taught them. They started with Jingle Bell's and ended with Silent Night. Sesshomaru didn't like Jingle Bell's or the Twelve Days of Christmas. Too much repetition for him. But Silent Night he did like. It was soft and calm.

It was beginning to get late and Kagome told them all that they would be starting on the following morning. She really wanted to decorate the garden so anyone that wandered in would have some beauty to look at even with the sleeping garden. Also she thought Bokuseno would enjoy the lights and other decorations.

At the crack of dawn Kagome was up and was getting the rest of them up as well. She wanted to get the decorating done soon. She was so excited to be doing it and after breakfast she had them running around adding decorations here and there.

As the day wore on small breaks were taken to look at Midori's drawings and to eat small snacks that Ram and the kitchen staff had provided. All the servants were excited to be able to help with the massive undertaking. They would not let the Lady of the West down.

Every minute detail was looked on until perfection was reached. The bedchambers were done in the colors of each lands house. A gesture of respect that Kagome had suggested they do for the holiday.

The Northern Lands accomidations were done to symbolize the Northern Star. The tree was done up in silver, dark blue, and blacks with a Silver star on the top. Those same decorations were on the christmas tree in the dining hall. The dragon clans that held the Northern lands would be pleased with this. They were fairly new with being in control of those lands but were taking the responsibly seriously and restoring the land to the way it should be. They may not be the friendliest bunch but they would be welcomed in the western lands as long as no trouble was started.

The dragons were content in the knowledge that the Lord and Lady of the West were helping them to rebuild. The trade, that had been lost to them when the rule of Ryuukotsusei, had almost destroyed them all those years ago when he had made a deal with the humans to take over the West and kill its Lord. Now with a bright future they were willing to work with the others to lead their clans into the future.

The Eastern Lands rooms were done to symbolize the rising sun. The bright yellow star was placed on top of their tree and decorated with coppers, bronze, and golds. The colors was to symbolize the colors of a morning sunrise and to show the harmony the wolf tribes had with nature. Kagome was sure that Koga would agree with the color choices.

Koga was Lord of the Eastern Lands and with Ayame as his lady, he was toeing the mark. After the end of Naraku the Northern and Eastern wolf tribes united with the marriage/mating of Koga and Ayame; forming one tribe and settling the Eastern Lands.

As such with the unity came more demons and humans under Kogas' rule, calling for more order and more goods to be brought in. The wolves had become more pacifist of humans and as took them under their protection and care. They ruled them all just and fairly; not letting them want for anything. Demon and human alike lacked for nothing under their rule.

Koga may have been brash and well alot like Inuyasha but with Ayame by his side, he had calmed considerably and was actually a very good leader and successful Lord. He made smart deals and ventures ensuring that his lands prospered and flourished significantly.

As for the Southern Lands Kagome opted for warm and cozy colors. Warm yellows, oranges, and mellow greens adorned the rooms but for the main room, Kagome opted for some femininity. Adding some touches here and there. Nothing very elaborate. Just some lace curtains and vases of exotic flowers.

Toran was icy and as such was another reason Kagome insisted on warmer colors. It was just her powers that had Kagome think of that, not her personality.

Toran was a warm Lady and great with her people. She was also a great negotiator. She was sure to trade items from her land that was hard for the West or the other lands to get for anything that her people needed. The Southern Lands had many herbal plants that were not available in the West but grew in great abundance in the South and the West had thriving fishing villages, whereas the East's villages were struggling to find fish. So they traded herbs for fish.

Toran was a shrewd woman and quite a successful ruler. She was the ideal ruler for that time period. She was everything a grand ruler should be. Fair and just, thoughtful, listened to her people, and put the interests of her villages first. But she could be vicious and conniving in the protection of her lands and her family. Her people adored her and she, them.

Kagome was glad to have the rooms completed because her guests began to arrive. The first arrivals were Totosai, Myoga, and Saya with Momo. Monk Mushin arrived with Hachi in tow. Not long after them, Jinenji and his mother, Hitomi, came.

The other guests had been warmed up and shown to their rooms when the horse hanyou came with his elderly mother. Kagome was so happy to see them and had hot tea brought to help warm them. She really hadn't expected them for more than a couple more days. They had come early and it was all on Hitomis' request.

The elderly woman had Jinenji bring her early for she needed to speak with Kagome. It seemed the elder woman was coming to her end and needed someone she could trust to watch over Jinenji. It was only Kagome that she trusted with her son and Jinenji trusted her and loved her very much. She was his best friend.

Kagome had listened attentively to Hitomi and she wanted to help the older woman but she had declined. She told Kagome that it was just her time and that she was so happy to finally be reunited with Jinenjis' father. She had been seperated from him for many years and she had longed to be with him again.

Kagome understood what she was saying. She herself would be in the same position if she had lost Sesshomaru and had to spend years longing for him. She knew that she too, would want to rejoin him in death instead of continueing to live her life without him. She would do the same as Hitomi, raise her child the best she could and when her time came, have someone watch over him and rejoin her love in death.

Hitomi asked for her to take care of Jinenji and to let him stay with her and her family at the palace. She said that Jinenji didn't need to be alone, that he needed to have people that weren't afraid of him to be around and protect him. Kagome agreed to take care of him. After agreeing she asked if Jinenji knew that death was coming. He did and he was sad but he understood.

Kagome then had left her to rest and had went to Sesshomaru and had told him all that she found out. He agreed that Jinenji could stay with them. Kagome had also suggested that they stay until Hitomi passed. He saw the logic in her suggestion and agreed with her. She would ask Hitomi about it later after she had rested.

As the days went by more of their guests arrived. The Northern Lord, Shiro, and Lady, Kata, arrived first with their two daughters. Koga and Ayame arrived a day later with Ginta and Hakakku in tow. Their wolves of course were with them and a surprise to them all, Ayames' Grandfather, Hiro, attended. He appeared for the first time to their knowledge in his humanoid form.

Kagome had never thought that the old wolf would really look so young contrary to his animal form. He had red hair and emerald eyes just like Ayame and his face was smoother than she had expected. In his human form he didn't look much older than in his early forties. She had expected him to look at least in his seventies, so she was quite surprised.

After they had settled in for the night, Kagome had asked Sesshomaru why Hiro looked so young in his human form and so old in his wolf form? He had told her that it was because he had stayed in his wolf form for so long and had supressed his power. He told her that when a demon tries to supress his power for as long as Hiro had, it will age them in whatever form they are in while they are supressing that power.

Kagome likened it to bottling up stress and tension and not finding a proper outlet to reduce that stress and tension. It put humans in an early grave being stressed and tense all the time.

A couple of days after the arrival of the wolves, Toran and her siblings, along with her panthers, arrived in the West. The moment she arrived the fur flew between Inuyasha and Koran. After their last meeting over the jewel shards, things had not been settled between the two and their personalities clashed. But Toran and Sesshomaru had managed to keep the peace between the two highstrung demons and themselves, after all they were frenemies.

Much to Kagomes' surprise with the arrival of the Lords and Ladies, Sesshomaru spent whatever time they were all together mainly conversing with Toran. He had spoke with the other Lords and Hiro to just not be rude and with Kagomes' insistence. He still wasn't very socialable much to her charin but she wouldn't change him. But she wouldn't mind changing his inquisitive nature.

After Koga and Ayame and Hiro had arrived she had went to check on the "surprise" she had stay with the Ookamis. He had been fine of course, very anxious though, he really wanted to be with his family but he was patient.

Her patience however wasn't lasting. She left visiting the Ookamis and was set upon by Sesshomaru who began questioning her. He was suspicious and had a feeling that she was hiding something from him and that Koga was involved. He was right though, she was and Koga was involved. She hated that she had to resort to guilting him to get him to stop investigating but she had to do something. She had to keep Touga a surprise for as long as possible but her goal was for Christmas. She just had to keep her nosy puppy busy and she could do that rather well.

As the days went by Kagome had done some touch ups on the Christams decorations and had decorated the other Lords Christmas trees in their colors. She kept them busy as they waited for the arrival of the minor Lords and Ladies. A couple of days before Christmas they arrived.

Their arrival was long and in Kagomes' opinion un-needed. But that was how society worked with Heirarchy. It was annoyance in her opinion but she wouldn't stand in the way. She did notice that the minor Lords and Ladies were very snobbish and she blamed the social ladder.

By the time they were settled in she wished that she had never invited them. They were demons like the main Cardinal Lords only they were not as accepting of humans and hanyous as were the Cardinal Lords. The Secondary Lord of the South pissed her off beyond belief.

When he was introduced before Sesshomaru and herself, he bowed before Sesshomaru but then sneered at her. It took all of her willpower, (and Sesshomaru holding her wrist), not to purify him on the spot. Little disguised banter was exchanged between Sesshomaru and the Secondary Lord, which Sesshomaru won. The days that followed were just as tense with the Secondary Lords.

Christmas Eve dinner was an event that Kagome would never forget. The opulence of the occassion made for an interesting dinner conversation or should it be said whispering. As at any 16th century get together all guests were addressed regally and then were to be announced before the Lord and Lady that was hosting.

Before the dinner began Kagome was nowhere to be found. Sesshomaru and the other demon parts of the family couldn't find her either. Then she just reappeared when she was needed. Sesshomaru had asked her where she had been and she had answered him. She had been taking a walk and she assurred him that she was not alone, that she had taken a soldier with her. Her answer pacified him and she promised not to disappear without letting any of them know.

But she only told him a half truth. She had taken a walk but it wasn't with a soldier, it was with his father. Kagome and Touga had disguised him as a soldier and had took him to be stationed outside if one of the windows so he could see inside. She wanted him to atleast be apart of the festivities, even if it was just looking from the outside in, and stay hidden to be a surprise.

When she had him at the correct place, she explained that he needed to keep up the glamour and that he better not let it slip for even a second or it would be ruined. He had nodded at her and kept silent. He had known what he had to do and she was telling him again, after all she had told him three times before. So he stood barely listening to her as she had told him yet again. He would do as she advised, all he wanted was to see his mate again.

He watched from the window and heard it all. He saw his son, Sesshomaru, fret over Kagome as she came into the grand room. He was proud of his son, he finally had someone to protect, well several someones. He had a family to protect and wasn't after supreme conquest anymore. Kagome had told him about Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and the others. She had also told him that there was several more members of the family that had been recently added and he would love them just as much as everyone else did.

He watched it all, the whole procession. Sesshomaru and Kagome sat at he head of the grand room and at the enterance was Jaken, beginning the introductions.

The major Lords and Ladies of the other lands were introduced and then Inuyasha was Introduced with Shiori. Touga was very pleased with his second son's choice in a mate. She was a beautiful hanyou and from what he could tell she kept his youngest in line. He heard Inuyasha begin to say something crude and she yanked his ear, silencing him. He had wanted to laugh but he couldn't give himself away.

After them was the Southern Ladies siblings and then the one he had been waiting for. His Lady, his mate. He was turned away from Jaken and the stairs, looking at the panthers that had became their allies. Then Jaken had broken through his reverie with the announcement of his Midori.

She appeared at the top of the stairs and she was a glorious sight to his eyes. She was dressed out in white silk. He could tell that it was the finest silk, better than any that was around. The white flowing silk was artfully decorated with silver snowflakes and instead of her mokomoko he saw that she had replaced it with a wrap of Snow Owl feathers.

Her long white hair was pulled up in with silver combs, silver chopsticks with snowflakes on them were used to hold her hair in place in a half bun, while the rest was free to drift down her back. In her hair in the front was a small silver crown, it was adorned with Sapphires, the blue made her eyes seem to pop and be more noticed.

As she walked down the stairs, the jewels she had around her neck and her wrists sparkled, seemingly giving her a glow. She looked to him in that moment even more like a moon Tenshi. Her beauty had magnified in the 200 years that he had been gone and he saw that he wasn't the only one that had noticed. The elder Ladies that had been of the court when he reigned the West were all green with envy; he could see it and Midori could see it. When she moved through to the front of the room, she pulled a fan made of feathers to match her wrap from her sleeve and unfolded it to cover the smirk that came to her lips.

As she came to a stop next to Inuyasha he heard her call him her son and he call her mother. He was very happy to know that they were all a family but he did know that it wasn't like that until recently. But he was happy nonetheless that they were together and were very happy to be together. The way they interacted was just like a family was to be. Inuyasha leaned over to whisper something to her and Midori made a fake gasp, snapped her fan shut, and popped Inuyasha on the arm, and then laughed. She reopened her fan and fanned it lightly under her eyes.

The light air going over her face making her bangs flutter lightly and her eyes bright with laughter with the light smile he could see on her lips, she resembled a Tenshi more than ever. His Moon Tenshi, the urge to say it came over him and he said it. He regretted saying it too. When the words slipped from his mouth he saw Midori pause and cock her head in his direction. He ducked behind a tree outside the window to avoid being seen and then he chanced a look to see that she had continued her conversation with Inuyasha.

He longed to just burst into the room and hold her in his arms and let her know that everything was alright. To let his children have their father back again and be a grandfather. But he had promised that he would wait for the right time. So he quietly stayed outside looking in while his family had their Ball, their dinner, and then when everyone was excusing themselves for bed.

Kagome pulled herself away from Sesshomaru, she asked him to check on the children, that she was going to take a quick walk in the garden and would be right up. He did as she asked and went to check on his children and she smiled at his retreating form. She wondered how he would be when they had their first child of their own. She could see it he would be just like he is with their adopted children. A wonderful father is what he would be.

She sighed and made her way to where Touga was hiding. She was glad to see that he was still where she had lefthim and was waiting for her. She could tell that he was very happy to have seen his family but it was still tinged with some sadness. His gold eyes is what gave him away. He had been gone for 200 years and had missed out on so much, had let his children grow without their father, and had let his mate grieve for him and be alone.

She could see the reservations he had about being back. Would his family welcome him back or would they be angry? He could understand why they would be angry, he had made a plan and had left them all in the dark about it. He knew that they now knew about it but still he had hurt them and sometimes the hurt can last even after there is understanding.

Kagome knew what he was thinking and gave him a hug. She assured him that everything would alright and that they would forgive him for it all. She told him that all he had to do was wait a few more hours and he would be with the rest of his family again, so he needed to get some rest and when he woke up they would be together again. He nodded and they went their seperate ways and then the few hours before the family was complete, began.


	5. Chapter 5 Christmas Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Just the plot of this fic.**

**AN: Chapter 5 is now revised! Also a take out has been added. It was needed to be there and well I just wanted it to be.**

* * *

"I'm having another contraction." Kagome thought as the whole family was gathered in the family room of the Western Wing on Christmas day. Everyone was enjoying themselves, the food had been magnificent. Ram had absolutely out did himself; Kagomes' family dishes were delicous, huge platters adorned the tables full of fruit, smoked meats, eggs, different kinds of breads, tea, milk, and juices of every kind.

"Mama." Shippo came bounding across the room at her, smiling at him she said, "Yes honey?"

"Can we start opening the presents now?" By this time all of the children had gathered around her. They were looking at her with expectant faces.

"Well, only if all of you have finished eating. Have you all eaten your breakfast?" Kagome said knowing that it didn't matter if they had eaten or not, they were too excited to eat. At that moment she felt another contraction.

Trying to breathe through the mild contraction and listening to the kids was rather distracting. At that moment Kaede took a long look at Kagome with knowing eyes and Kagome shook her head to let her know not yet.

"Please hang on baby. Not now, just a little longer, after the gifts are opened and your grandpapa is here." she mumbled to herself.

"Okay sweeties let's get everyone settled around the tree and then Inu can start passing out gifts." Kagome's smile was bright.

Kagome turned and spoke to Jaken, "Jaken could you please go and retrieve the other gifts and see if Bokuseno would like to occupy the christmas tree while the festivities are going on?"

"Oh yes my lady, right away and Lady Kagome I believe Bokuseno-sama is already in the tree." came Jakens' reply as he hurried out the door to do his Lady's bidding.

Kagome turned to the tree and asked "Bokuseno are you here?"

"Yes young one. I've been here since the servants brought the food. I've been enjoying the conversations." The old tree demon cackled with mirth in his voice at the look on Kagomes face.

"Oh alright, enjoy yourself okay you old coot." came her reply. She had started having pressure pains earlier this morning and every now and again she would have to raise her leg off the floor to relieve the pressure. She sure hoped that the baby would wait just a little longer.

Everyone but Kaede was occupied with all the gifts and were conversing with each other about the ball that was to be held tonight. Kaede was keeping a close eye on Kagome and when she saw the small grimace of pain flow across Kagomes' face she slowly made her way over to her.

"Kagome dear how long has the pains been coming?" Kaede said very softly so that no one could hear.

"Oh Kaede they are not labor pains, they are pressure pains." Kagome smiled brightly as she lied, not wanting anyone to over hear, Sesshomaru was already looking at them and didn't want him to suspect anything, just yet.

"Kagome ye need to stay off ye feet as much as ye can and when this thing is over ye need to go to bed." Kaede said sternly.

"I promise. If I know my mate as soon as I reveal his present from me he will wisk me away and make me stay in that damn bed until I'm sick to death of it or I clobber him." Kagome smiled even more and said, "Just think about how surprised he is going to be."

"That is what I be afraid of. With Inu's they take this thing seriously and we will be lucky if he don't kill us all for keeping this from him." Kaede sighed and went over and sat down next to Miroku and Mushin as they watched as the pups tore open their gifts as fast as they were placed in their hands.

All kinds of colorful silks and cloths were flying in the air as the pups tore through all their presents and after each gift they would go to the person that had gifted them with the gift and thank them.

Some time during this, Jaken returned and gave Kagome a nod, then sat down close to Rin. He helped her with all her wrapping and made sure all the pups gifts were placed into piles so that the servants could remove them and they could be placed in the pups rooms later.

After the pups had opened their gifts it was time for the adults, Inuyasha was just as excited as the pups had been. He was handing out gifts as fast as he could so that he could get to opening his. When he had finished and had started toward his pile of presents that Shiori had sitting with hers on the floor in front of her, Kagome took this time to stand and say.

"If I can have everyones attention. I have something to say." she called.

"Ah Kagome what the hell? I was just getting settled and wanted to open my presents." grumbled an irriated hanyou.

Two growls were heard when that sentence was finished and Inuyasha apologized "I'm sorry, 'Gome I'm just excited to see what Shiori has for me."

Kagome shook her head at her best friend and said, "It's alright I'm excited too. Now if everyone will direct their attention to the back door the present for Midori, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru should be coming through any second NOW." with that said the door opened and in walked her present.

Among shocked gasps and Midori fainting into Sesshomaru's arms only to be scooped up and pulled up close to none other than Lord Touga.

"My moon Tenshi, I'm sorry please forgive this Touga." Lord Touga said as he nuzzled his mate lovingly.

"Touga is that really you?" Midori raised her hand and softly touched his cheek which he softly placed a kiss upon.

When she felt that he was real, Midori jumped out of his arms and started to punch his chest over and over again as she said, "How could you die and leave me? We needed you and you went and died." By the time she finished all this she was sobbing and crying into his chest as he pulled her closer and told her how sorry he was and that if it had not been for Kagome, Koga, Jaken and Miroku, he would not be there now.

"Oh how I have missed you my Tenshi, I will never leave your side again." Touga said as he kissed his mate for the first time in over two hundred years.

While all of this was going on Sesshomaru and Inuyasha just stared. Sesshomaru didn't know what to feel; here was his father back from the dead and he was holding his mother and kissing her as if they had never been parted.

His mate had done this. She had brought his father back with the help of the others. What for? He didn't know, but his mother seemed happy and for now that was enough. Now he knew what a special mate he had; she made sure that his mother was happy and that was enough to make Kagome happy. He turned to look at his mate and caught sight of his brother, the look on Inuyasha's face was utter shock.

Inuyasha didn't know what to think or feel. Here was his sire, The Great and Terrible Lord Inu-no-Tashio, alive and some how Kagome and the others had brought him back to life. What would he say about him? He was a hanyou and Inuyasha knew that he was not up to par with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was everything that a father could want. He was educated, had manners, and he was now the Lord of the West. Inuyasha was not any of those things. Would his father accept him the way he was or would he turn him away ashamed that he had produced such a despicable monster? That was what all hanyou were. They were monsters unable to control their beasts and destroy everything and everyone that they loved.

Inuyasha was about ready to bolt when he felt the presence of his mate as she took his hand and squeezed it lightly. When he looked at her she smiled that loving smile that was only for him. His Shiori, she always had faith in him, just like Kagome did. She was the best part of his life.

Then he noticed Sesshomaru standing there with silent support. They turned to watch as their father kissed Midori senseless. When they had finished, Kagome with tears in her eyes looked at all of them.

"Well, that was the hardest damn present to keep secret for so long; with Sesshomaru constently thinking I was hiding things. Lord Touga if you could please let Midori breath for a few minutes, there are a few members of the family you need to meet." came her laughing voice.

Touga turned to her and saw his sons, "Sesshomaru, is that you? Look how much you have grown pup. Where is your brother? Inuyasha, where are you pup? Come out here and let me have a good look at you."

Inuyasha who was standing half way behind Sesshomaru, took a step around his brother, only to find himself squished between his father and brother as they were both pulled into a bear hug from their father.

"I'm so glad that you two are together and acting like brothers. Never again will you both have to suffer without my presence." Touga said as he hugged the breath out of both his sons.

"Father, please let go, the half breed can't breathe." came Sesshomarus' dry reply.

"It is good to see you father." Inuyasha said when Touga finally released them, only to be tackled to the floor by both of his sons.

"Dad you need to meet your daughters and other sons." Inuyasha said between wrestling moves and laughter.

Touga went perfectly still. He had more pups? Oh, yeah he did. "Where are they? I've been told by Koga, that my lovely mate had taken up to adopting little ones?"

When everyone looked around the pups were all frozen to their spots not knowing who this demon was. Shippo and Rin noticed them all looking at them first, they scampered toward Kagome.

"Momma who is that demon on the floor with Otou-san and Uncle Inu and why was he kissing Baa-san?" asked Rin.

"Why does he look like Otou-san and Uncle Inu?" asked Shippo.

"Well you see he is Lord Touga, he is your father and Uncle Inu's father, so he is your grandfather. Why don't you two go over and make him welcome." said Kagome.

Rin and Shippo turned huge eyes toward Touga who was still looking at Soten,Yuuki, Kenji, and Renji. Before Touga knew what hit him he was on the floor again with two very excited pups jumping up and down on him. When Soten turned to Midori and asked."Okaa-san is he your mate?"

"Yes dear he is my mate and now he is your Otou-san." Midori smiled at her four adopted pups and motioned for them to join Rin and Shippo on top of Touga.

Touga was taking to being a grandfather very well as he tickled both Rin and Shippo, when he was jumped from behind by his four newest pups who had finally decided to join in on the fun. Then all six pups started to tickle him until he was laughing with the utmost happiness.

It felt good to be home with his family and his love. With a mighty roar he pulled all six pups high into the air with all of them dangling from his arms and shoulders. "Alright pups I think we need to let everyone get back to opening their gifts so that we can all play later."

"But Ji-chan we didn't get you any gifts." pouted Rin, not wanting him to feel left out. All the pups agreed, they wanted him to have presents too.

"No pups you don't understand, I have already been given my presents." at the questioning looks on the little faces he explained even futher, "My presents is being alive again, being with my family, my mate, and have you pups in my life now. It is enough."

With a smile he strolled over to Midori and took her by the hand and said, "Kagome has told me about this hanging plant called Mistletoe and what it's use is, care to try it out with me my moon tenshi?" Touga said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively as he placed his hand on her butt and started to grope her. Now everyone knew that Midori had spoken the truth he was as big of a pervert as the monk, he could probably give lessons that the hentai monk didn't know.

Midori turned a bright cherry red as he pulled her under the mistletoe and proceeded to kiss her senseless all over again. When he finally let her breath everybody started clapping. The former Lord and Lady of the West had finally been reunited.

Sesshomaru turned to his tiny mate and pulled her close to his chest and purred in contentment "Mate, did you forget something this morning?" amusement shining in his eyes as she looked up at him with a confused look in her eyes.

"I don't think so, what could I have forgotten?" Kagome asked truly confused by his question.

"The mistletoe, my mate, we have not used it this morning." Sesshomaru stated.

"Oh well then come on you big puppy and lets see if we can out do them." Kagome took his hand and dragged him over to one of the other hanging bunches and they proceeded to do some heavy kissing and soon they were followed by the others that were mated, none could out do the former Lord and Lady of the West.

Not too long after the kissing contest they resumed opening their gifts. Everyone was impressed with the creativity of the pups gifts. Shippo and made books of all the adventures he had had while the inu-tachi and been chasing the Tama. It was very well drawn and the kanji was beautiful, this time around there were no embelishments from his childish mind, it was all just like it had happened. Everyone loved it.

Rin had done almost the same, her book was about her travels with Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah-un. There were watercolor paintings of her favorite flowers all through out her book too, it was very lovely.

Soten's gifts had amazed everyone. Some how in such a short time she had painted everyones portrait. Sesshomaru with Kagome, Shippo, and Rin. Inuyasha with Shiori, and Miroku with Sango and Kaede. But the most amazing one was the large canvas that was handed to Midori.

When Midori had taken off the silk wrapping there was a collective gasp. Midori's image was in the center, to her right shoulder was Touga and Sesshomaru, to her left was Inuyasha, Soten, and Yuuki. Renji and Kenji were on each side of her knees and in her lap was Koyru. How had she known to place Touga in the portrait? When she was asked she looked at Jaken.

"Well, when I started the painting I felt that something was missing. So I thought about it I realized that Okaa-san didn't have her mate to make our family look right. Then I went and found Jaken and asked him if Okaa-san had a mate, that was when he told me that he was gone. He then took me to the gallary that held all of the family portraits and showed me Lord Touga and said that he was her mate. So I took a long look then went back too my portrait and put him in. It is alright isn't it momma, you like it don't you, you are not mad are you? Everytime someone mentioned your mate you would be sad and I didn't want you to be sad anymore." Soten was shaking like a leaf.

She thought that she had done something wrong. Jaken had come over to the little thunder demon and took her by the hand to give her silent support.

Midori had listened to everything Soten had said, she set the painting aside and rushed toward her daughter and fell to her knees and pulled her close to her chest and nuzzled her hair as she purred to calm her sweet little girl down. Touga had joined his mate, his new daughter was upset, thinking she had done something wrong. When in fact she had done something that would touch the most heartless demon in the world and turn them into mush. After a few minutes Midori pulled away and looked Soten in her tearfilled eyes and said, "Soten sweety you are the most amazing, loving pup in the world, I love the painting and it has all my pups and my mate. It is going to be placed in the grand hallway so that everyone coming to the Western palace will see and know that we are a family. You were right that I was sad."

Touga pulled his mate to her feet and bent down and picked Soten up and tossed her into the air, she was squealing and laughing. "Little one never change. You are perfect the way you are." came his statement.

After this touching scene the gift giving went on. Some of the gifts were funny, like when Kagome turned Inuyasha's subugation beads command over to Shiori. Miroku and Koga were kinda put out when Sango and Ayame were given beads of their own. All the women folk had to do were activate the beads once they were around the mens necks. Myoga was given several vials of blood from every member of the family but the children. Monk Mushin had been given a vat of sake and then a vat of moonshine also several new holy robes made of the finest materials. Sango and Miroku had told him that if and when he was ready he could come and be the village holy man or he could retire and live in peace with them.

Kirara made out like a bandit with Catnip. She had catnip balls, mice, and a large pillow filled with it. Sango, Kaede, Inuyasha, and Shiori had made her a cat house. Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Kagome had found her an adorable friend. It was a two tailed male fire cat and Kirara loved him and he liked her. Kagome had also gotten her a bunch of Tuna and Salmon flavored cat treats.

Jinenji was was given the herb gardens and a cottage of his very own. He would be staying with them as part of the family, once his mother passed. He would always be close to Kagome; she was his only friend.

Then Totosai was given the forge and he accepted and then said to Sesshomaru "I still won't make you a sword." Sesshomaru had shrugged, he could really care less about another sword or Supreme Conquest. When Sesshomaru placed the swords he had been given by Kagomes' grandfather in Totosai's hands the old swordsmith had cried. They were now back in his hands after so many years missing, with the explanation of where they had been and how they had been brought back.

The most touching gifts came from Sesshomaru and Midori. Both mother and son and made a journey into hell and retrieved several lost souls that were needed here in the living world. Kohaku being the first to arrive through the portal holding tight to Midori. They were followed shortly by Sesshomaru; he was escorting what looked to be a man and a woman. When the portal closed Sango was on her feet running and sobbing, soon she had Kohaku in her arms and hugging him tight, telling him how sorry she was that she had failed him, only to be told that everything had turned out to be for the best.

It turned out that the other two were Shioris' mother and father, Lord Tsukuyomaru and Lady Hansuke. The Inutachi recognized Shioris' mother, Lady Hansuke. It was Shiori who knew her father, Lord Tsukuyomaru, was the moment she saw him. Without introduction, Shiori launched herself at them, crying about how she had missed them. It was a beautiful sight, wonderfully loving.

Then Ginta and Hakkau were offically recognized as Kagomes' brothers and were now a part of the Inu clan, they also were given new clothes and furs. Koga, Ayame, and Hiro were also recognized as parts of Kagomes' family and had officially made Kagome the princess of the Eastern Wolf Tribe and Kogas' little sister.

The wolf tribes had decided to give Kagome a dowary, since she was Koga's sister. She had been gifted with all kinds of jewels, gold, and silver. Furs from the rarest of animals and of every color, were among the treasures.

When Ginta and Hakkau left the room and returned a short time later they were accompanied by a black wolf demon, he had long black hair and crystal blue eyes that sparkled when he smiled. His name was Taka. Taka was introduced to Kagome and Sesshomaru as the leader of a special pack of wolves, Kagome likened them to what the americans call special ops. These wolves were trained too do special, secret missions.

They were for Kagomes' protection. When Taka went back to the door and opened it he let out an ear piercing whistle and you could hear several paws hitting the floor. One by one came threw the door the biggest wolves anyone had ever seen. Five black male wolves stood next to Sesshomaru and Kagome. The wolves heads came up to Kagomes head, each bowed and turned and walked over to the wall and sat back on their hind legs. Next came five white wolves; they did the same as the black ones.

Taka came forward to speak, "We are Lady Kagome's gift from the Eastern and Northern Wolf Tribes. We are here to protect her and her pups at all times, that is when Lord Sesshomaru is not available. It is an honor to protect the princess of the Wolf Tribe and unite the Inu and Wolf clans."

Rin was still petrified of wolves as she was frozen in terror. She let out a small whimper and finally moved slowly toward Kagome, her mother would protect her. When Rin reached Kagome she was shaking with fear. Kagome saw Rin and immediately went down on her knees and wrapped the little girl in her arms and softly crooned and rocked her back and forth, saying that every thing was okay that these wolves would never hurt her. Rin slowly calmed down and looked around at the wolves they had not moved from where they were sitting along the walls.

"Mama are you sure they won't hurt me like the other ones did?" She asked in a chocked sob.

"Yes honey bear, they won't hurt you. I bet you could go over there to that really big black one and punch him in the nose and all he will do is put his head down and whimper." Kagome said as she looked first at Taka then at Koga.

Koga nodded he understood, It had been his wolves that had killed Rin all those years ago and now he had some way of making up for it.

"Rin come on I'll show you, these wolves will never ever hurt you." Koga took Rin by the hand and helped her up and together they walked over toward the black wolf that Kagome had said she could punch.

"Uncle Koga I'm scared." Rin whimpered and clung tight to Koga's hand.

"I know and I'm sorry about what those wolves did to you, scared you, but now you have a chance to make lots of friends that will be there to play with and protect you. If Kagome and Sesshomaru thinks it would be ok you can have one for your very own. You do know that since Kagome is my sister that makes you my neice. So you are a princess of the Wolf Tribes too." Koga smiled at the little girl that his wolves had killed, she was now a part of his family and he would see to it that she had protection too.

"Really, I'm a Wolf Princess?" Rin said in awe.

"Yeah kiddo, now what do you say, do you want to punch the big black one in the nose or do you want to make friends?" Koga laughed.

"I'll make friends, mama said it is not nice to hit others." Rin slowly moved towards the wolves while still clinging tightly too Koga's hand.

When she came too a white male wolf with big blue eyes she asked his name, he don't have a name Koga told her.

Rin's eyes became sad. "Guess what Rin I think he would like for you to give him a name? Would you like to give him a name?"

Rin looked at the wolf and nodded her head. She looked at the big white wolf his head was about two foot higher that hers. The wolf looked down and Rin slowly reached her hand up toward the wolf's muzzle. Slowly the big wolf lowered his massive head so that she could reach him. Rin started to pet the big wolf and soon he was licking her hand then nuzzling her head. Giggles were coming from Rin as the big wolf licked her cheek and stuck his big nose in her hair.

"Well what do you think, could he be your friend?" Koga asked.

"Yeah he is special he just needs a name." Rin was still petting the big wolfs head.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Koga prayed it was a male name for the wolf's sake.

"Oh yes, I think he will like it too." Rin smiled a wide smile.

"Really well lets hear this name and see if he likes it?" Koga couldn't wait.

"Well mama tells us stories at bedtime, I like the ones with the princesses. They always live happily ever after at the end. There is always a prince in the stories too. So I would like to name him Prince. Since I'm supposed to be a princess, the prince is supposed to protect her." Rin said with a serious look on her face.

"You want to name him Prince?" Koga's face looked awed.

"Yeah, before Sesshomaru-sama became the Lord of the Western Lands, he was just a prince then he found mama, and now he has lots to protect." Rin said.

"Do you like the name?" Rin asked the big wolf, who nodded.

As the morning went on Kagomes' pains became harder and harder to hide. She was watching as all the pups had squealed with excitement over every gift they had opened and oohed and ahhed over the gifts that the adult had recieved. When Yuuki, Renji, and Kenji asked everyone to go outside.

To the amazement of everyone standing in what is Bokusenos' garden were lifesize ice sculptures of everyone. Lo-Li and the ice kits had every member of the family immortalized in ice.

Bokuseno now back in his magnolia tree spoke, "The kits, Lo-Li, and Ah-Un made all of these, when they melt in the spring wild flowers will grow and then when winter comes again the flowers will form the sculptures again."

At that moment Ah-Un and Lo-Li came foward and stood before a stone platform and together they breathed fire and ice. It was amazing to all who were watching, the two dragons combining both fire and ice to make a beautiful sculpture. The Sculpture stood about ten feet above the platform and looked like the ice had captured the fire inside.

The whole sculpture was the emblem of the West a cresent moon on a bed of fire. When the dragons finished they looked to Bokuseno for him to explain.

"The dragons have granted the Western Lands with the untimate protection of their line. The offspring that these two dragons produce will belong to the Western family until the end of time. These dragons have made the pact that will be honored by all their offspring. In the spring the twenty-five hatchlings will be born all twenty-five will have both fire and ice abilities. All twenty-five will be trained to protect the Western Lands and it's family. The hatchlings will choose it's master or mistress when they are three months old. With Ah-Un as their sire he formally asks Sesshomaru the Lord of the Western Lands if he accepts this ancient pact with the fire and ice dragons?"

Ah-Un turned both heads and leveled a steady stare at Sesshomaru. A message was conveied with that look, that message was that with all that Ah-un was, and will ever be he was loyal and had great honor and that his offspring would protect all that belonged to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stepped forward and placed his hands on both heads and simply said. "You honor the Western Lands and your gift is accepted."

Ah-Un and Lo-Li came forward and both dragons bowed low to Sesshomaru. With this ritual complete both dragons stood slowly and walked toward Rin, Shippo, Soten, Yuuki, Renji, and Kenji and picked them up and place them on their backs, then slowly walked back towards the Western wings family room.

Bokuseno spoke quietly to everyone. "Lord Sesshomaru, this pact that has been made with the dragons is ancient. It has not been seen in over a thousand years. The last youkai to have seen it was your great great grandfather. He only witnessed it with what is now the Northern Dragons. This pact can never be broken; all of Ah-Un and Lo-Li's decentants will be born with the cresecnt moon somewhere upon their bodies, and they will have the knowledge in their minds and hearts. Ah-Un also wanted you to know of his love for the girl child Rin. She is his mistress and he will never leave her, even if death tries to claim her he will not let her go. He said he would grant her immortality before he would let her die. Also that the girl kit Yuuki is Lo-Li's mistress and that she feels the same way. I have a suggestion to all that is gathered here." As everyone turned to the old tree demon.

"What is your suggestion Bokuseno?" Kagome asked as she came close to hear what the old one had to say.

"Well young Rin is human along with the monk, the slayers, the old miko, and Lady Hansuke They will die of either old age or some human sickness. My suggestion is if they are willing to that is. Lord Sesshomaru can offically bind them to this family and make them a branch family all but Rin.

With a blood tie and they will become immortal. For example with young Rin, All that needs to be done is transfer some of Sesshomaru's blood into her and she will become his true daughter. With the others, Lord Touga can do the same with the monk; of course that means that the monk will be his son. Lord Koga, with the slayers and the old miko. The old miko will become young again and they all will take on some of the characteristics like coloring or habits of the donor, Lady Hansuke can be made into Lady Midori's sister." he explained.

Everyone was in deep thought after hearing what Bokuenso had said when Inuyasha asked a question that nobody saw coming. "Hey you old coot can the same thing be done with a hanyou?"

All eyes turned toward him, "What do you mean Inuyasha?" Shiori came close to him and placed her hand on his cheek, her eyes sad. She loved him the way he was she didn't want him to change.

"Well, if a human can be changed, can a hanyou also?" Inuyasha asked, still looking a Shiori.

"Inuyasha, why would you like to know this?" Touga looked at his son with concern in his eyes. Why would the boy want to know if a hanyou could be changed?

"My mother didn't want me at first, but at some point she loved me before she died." Inuyasha said to the shocked gasps of his mate and Kagome, along with the growls of Midori and his father.

"What are you saying Inuyasha? Did Izayoi tell you that she didn't want you?" Touga asked.

He had too know if that bitch had said anything to Inuyasha. Is that why he had hated his brother and Midori for so long? Why he had been a pain in the neck to almost everyone he met?

"Can we take this discussion back inside, it's cold out here." Kagome asked the pains were coming harder now and she needed to get inside where it was warm.

"Sure Kagome, then we can finish this discussion later. We need to open the rest of the presents." came Inu's reply.

Touga looked at Midori with concern. Midori was ashamed of herself. If only she had taken Inuyasha all those years ago all of this heartache could have been avoided. Inuyasha would have had some kind of love.

As everyone went back inside Midori turned to Touga as tears fell down her cheeks, when he saw this his beast was raging it's mate was upset, upset enough to cry. "What is it my moon Tenshi?" Touga asked as he took her in his arms.

Midori told him of everything that had happened after he had died. How Izayoi had showed up and told her that she didn't want the little bastard that had been a little Inuyasha. The humans didn't want her or him in their villages. She was trying to pass herself off as a widow and trying to find a mate. Every human male would take one look at the little Inuyasha and didn't want anything to do with a demons whore. She was tired of his crying and whining.

"Oh Touga I was so hurt and angry that I turned her and Inuyasha away. It is my fault that he grew up the way he did." Midori sobbed into his chest.

"I am so sorry, if only I had taken him he would have had some kind of mother." Midori added. She was so ashamed she just wanted to turn back time and fix every hurt that she had caused.

As he listened his anger grew. How dare that bitch tell his pup that he was not wanted so she could have a man between her legs. No wonder Inuyasha was hateful to most people before Kagome came into his life and then Shiori.

Midori was worried now. Her mate was very angry and she was afraid that she had made him angry. Had she made him angry? Was he going to hate her now for what had happened with Inuyasha and Izayoi? Would he forgive her or leave her? She was so worried now about why he was angry that she started to tremble.

"Koi, why are you afraid?" he asked suddenly.

"You are angry. Please tell me you aren't angry with me." she pleaded.

"I am not angry with you." he said and drew her close to comfort her.

"Your not?" she asked.

"You were hurt and I didn't tell you what I had done and then she showed up asking you to take the child I had with her. I wouldn't have expected anything else but what you had done." he explained.

"Oh, I am still so sorry." she said to him.

"I know but it is fine. Inuyasha is happy and calls you his mother." he said to her. "Now, my Tenshi let's get inside. I suppose over the next few days we'll have some explaining to do. Inuyasha needs to know the truth."

Back inside the rest of the family and their guests were finishing opening their presents. Kaede had received very rare herbs from the mainland from Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha and Shiori gave her new priestess robes and a small cottage with everything she would ever need. Sesshomaru and Kagome gave her free reign to all the healers be they demon or human. The most reviered gift came from Lady Midori. Midori bestowed upon Kaede the lost knowledge of healing. With this knowledge came great responsiblity, for the spells and incantations could be dangerous if not done right. Kaede had even expressed the concern to Midori, who told her that was why she had given it to her. For only she could see that they were put to go use and never to fall into the wrong hands. Kaede was flattered and thanked Midori for her faith and trust in her and promised that they would be used in the most helpful and good ways.

Sesshomaru was waiting for the right moment to give Kagome her gift. If everything went as planned the whole palace would be in an uproar. When he had been in Kagomes' time her mother had told him about the way that human marriages began and what was called an engagement, then the wedding, then what was called a honeymoon. It sounded to him more complicated than the demon ceremonies but he would do it for Kagome. He was going to give her his gift last. The time was almost there.

The gifts dwindled and soon there were none. Sesshomaru had waited for this moment and he approached Kagome. She had several of the children surrounding her and when he approached they scattered. Kagome stared up at him and gestured for him to sit next to her but he didn't.

"Kagome." he said and kneeled before her.

Kagome was confused that he was on his knee before her until she saw him reaching into his haori sleeve. Her eyes widened and she was sure that she had lost the will to speak. Then only a small squeak escaped her throat when he pulled a small ring box out.

"Kagome, you are my mate but will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked her and waited for her answer.

"I.." she squeaked unable to get her voice to work.

Sesshomaru was beginning to get a littled worried. Had he put her in shock or was she turning him down.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"I.. I.. OH NO!"

* * *

**AN: Muwhahahahaha, a huge cliffie. Hahahaha, I am so evil. :) I am truly sorry about taking so long about getting this chapter up, but life does happen. I have a garden to tend to and 4 kids at home. One girl had to get back to school in the last week and another has started being homeschooled for kindergarden. I'm bushed.**


	6. Chapter 6 The BIG Present: Sosei

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Last Time: Sesshomaru was beginning to get a littled worried. Had he put her in shock or was she turning him down?**

**"Kagome?" he asked.**

**"I.. I.. OH NO!"**

* * *

"I.. I.. OH NO!" came Kagomes' shocked gasp. As she looked into Sesshomarus' eyes she saw the confusion reflecting there. How was she going to tell him about the pup? Would he be mad? She had those questions running through her mind.

Everyone around the room gasped in horror. Had Kagome just turned him down in front of everyone after he just put himself in a position that no demon would ever do? Kneel before someone that is not of his stature even if she was his mate or mate to be.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to think. Did Kagome just turn him down? Did she not wish for them to have what the humans called a wedding? But the big question was why was his knee wet? Why did he smell blood and stale water?

Now he was very confused and he looked at the floor and saw red dingy water pooling under Kagome. Before he could ask what it was his mother came rushing toward them, "Kagome we must get you to the birthing room."

Birthing room? What was going on? What was his mother talking about? Why did Kagome need to go to the birthing room? Those questions were ringing through his head as Kaede and his mother started to pull Kagome toward the door.

"Wait, what is going on?" Sesshomaru asked the room at large.

"Sesshomaru this is not the time to be asking questions; we need to get Kagome cleaned up and comfortable." came his mothers reply.

"NO!" Kagome said firmly. "I have to tell him. He promised to be with me when the time came."

There were shocked gasps from every female and some of the males that had realized what was going on. Males were not allowed in the birthing room, it was taboo. It just wasn't done. Youkai males were close to their beast forms when their mates were hurt and in pain, anyone that came near their mates would be killed, no exceptions.

Sesshomaru came toward his mate and asked again, "What is going on Kagome?"

Kagome swallowed hard as another contraction ripped through her body. She had a hard time keeping the pain from reflecting on her face. "Well Sesse, do you remember when we were at my families home, back in the summer, and you made me a promise? Do you remember the promise that you made?"

Sesshomaru remembered that final trip to the future all the shopping, his talk with her mother about human mating ceremonies, his talk with her grandfather and the books that he gave to him...the promise. He remembered his mother telling them the story of his birth and what had happened and him being afraid of losing her. And her telling him that if he was with her that any pup would listen to him because he was their Alpha and his beast agreeing. Kagome had made him promise to be with her when she delivered their pup.

"Yes I remember making you the promise to be with you when our pups were born so that if they were poisonous, like me, they would listen to me and stay calm. Why?" Sesshomaru was confused.

At that moment Kagome lost her fight with trying to hold the barrier around herself as their pup demanded to be brought into this world, the contractions were comming hard and ripped a startled whimper from her as she fell to her knees.

When Kagome dropped the barrier Sesshomaru saw that she was very pregnant and his eyes went crimson, his beast had come forth and was trying to get loose; their mate was birthing their pup and she had not seen fit to tell them. The beast was angry and Sesshomaru was trying to rein him in.

"Stop this at once. You must control yourself our mate is in pain and we promised that when the time came we would keep the pup calm or we will lose her." Sesshomaru mentally told his beast.

"Mate kept pup from us, why?" the beast asked.

Sesshomaru was trying hard not to loose control and let his beast take over, "You need to calm down. She will tell us when she can right now let us get her to the birthing room."

"Alright, but I want answers." came the beasts reply as it receeded slightly.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything more to his beast or anyone. He grabbed Kagome and carried her to the room that had been his mothers' birthing room and found that it was still the same room. It was all ready and waiting for her. How did she keep this from him? It was his home after all.

Kagome groaned and Sesshomaru laid her on a futon and the women came rushing in to begin to assist with the birthing. They stripped her of her formal kimono and slipped her into a yukata and brought in cool water to wipe the sweat from her brow.

What was he suppose to do? Was he just to stand there and watch as she screamed and, oh, whatever else went on while in here? He couldn't take it, his mate was bringing their pup into this world and he didn't know what to do.

"Sesshomaru, I need you to help me and keep him calm." Kagome said in a panting voice as the pains ripped through her.

He was by her side in an instant, "What do you need from this Sesshomaru?"

"I need you too... too give me support, so get behind me... when I have to push... I will need something strong to push against." came her reply.

With that said he got behind her and his chest was up against her back. He could feel the sweat that covered her body through her yukata, she was hot almost as if she had a fever. When she grabbed his hands and placed them in front of her on her protruding stomach he could feel his pups aura. The pup was strong, its aura was almost as strong as his. Sesshomarus' beast purred with pride. This little one was already strong, it was going to be a fighter.

At that moment Kagome went stiff in his arms as the pains came again. Such strength his tiny mate had. She was holding on to one of his hands with the strength she had to only breath and hold tightly to his hand and not to push.

Kaede was sitting on a stood at the foot of the birthing bed, she had Kagomes' legs pushed up at the knees and had them parted looking at... Oh Kami, no one was suppose to see what belonged to him. Not even a female. With that thought he growled at the old miko.

"Lord Sesshomaru, don't ye be growling at me. How do ye think ye pup will come out? I'm only here to help and to catch ye pup." Kaede replied to the growling Inu Lord.

"Sesshomaru, please merge with your beast. He needs to see what is happening and I need to speak with him."  
Kagome said through gritted teeth.

"Mate needs us as one, merge with me NOW!" came the demand of his beast. With that said master and beast merged. When Sesshomaru opened his eyes they were crimson, his fangs had elongated, and his claws were extended.

"Mate." was all he said to let her know that they were merged.

Kagome grabbed both of his hands and with every ounce of her strength she pushed down. Their pup had decided that this was the time to start trying to claw his way out. "Sesshomaru you need to calm the pup it feels as if he is trying to claw his way out!" Kagome screamed.

Sesshomaru was quick to push his aura around his pup and demand that it stop hurting its mother. As his aura pulsed around Kagome and his pup, the pup started to calm down and stopped his clawing, he had recognized his alpha, his sire, and he did not want his mother hurt he loved his mother. Mother would send her love for him in her aura, and sing songs, and tell stories. He loved his mother and couldn't wait to see her, but alpha said he needed to stay calm, that he was hurting her. So he stayed calm and let mother do whatever needed to be done.

Sesshomaru was proud that his pup was already able to figure out that he was alpha and listen to him, now his mate could finish pushing him into this world.

"It's time, Sango, Shiori grab her feet and bring them in the air; she will need to push against ye. Ayame, ye need to have those blankets ready so the pup can be given to Midori. She can get him cleaned up while ye and I clean up Kagome. Lord Sesshomaru keep doing what ye be doing. Kaogme when I tell ye, ye need to push as hard as ye can." Old Kaede said from where she still sat on the stool.

Sesshomaru put his arms around Kagome and rested his hands on her stomach and sent his aura to his pup telling him that soon he would be in his mothers' arms. The pup responded with a pulse of its own aura.

"On the next pain ye need to push Kagome, I can see its head." Kaede looked up and nodded her head.

When the next pain came Sesshomaru thought that Kagome was going to crush both of his hands. When had she become so strong? As he watched his mate she was sweating and gritting her teeth as she groaned and pushed down hard.

Soon she collasped back into him. How long was this going to take? Ayame came forward and wiped the sweat from Kagomes' brow and then turned and did the same for him and Kaede. He had never felt so completely useless. His mate was in the worst pain and there was nothing that he could do about it. When this was over he didn't want anymore pups, not if she had to suffer like this.

Kagome had never known such pain. Her body was worn out, she didn't know how much more she could take. Then another contraction hit and she pushed forward and was finally rewarded with the feel of her son being pushed from her body. Then she collapsed onto her mate.

Her sweet little pup let loose with a scream that could have woken all the dead. His screams could be heard all the way to the gardens and the solarium where everybody else in the family was waiting. Midori had gotten her hands on her grandson and started cleaning him as Kaede and Ayame cleaned up and stitched Kagome.

Sesshomaru wanted to see his pup, "What was taking so long?" His beast was torn. Should he stay with his mate or check on his pup? He didn't know which one to do then his mother turned and started walking toward them with a fluffy blue blanket in her arms and it was squirming and whining. "He is hungry. Oh and Happy Christmas." She stated as she placed the pup in his arms.

Then to every females surprise Sesshomaru started to laugh. It finally hit him that his mate was giving him his Christmas present. How lucky was he, his beautiful mate had given him the most heartfelt Christmas gift. He took hold of his pup and placed him in his arms and then gave her a long kiss and when he pulled back he said "Thank you, koi. My heir is the greatest Christmas present that I could ever recieve."

"Your welcome. Your not getting anything this good next christmas." Kagome panted and held her arms out for her pup.

Sesshomaru placed their son in her arms and Kagome held him to her chest to suckle. He watched his son intently. How the boy looked just like him. He was the complete mirror image of himself.  
"My little Sosei, you are finally here. You are so tiny." Kagome said and stroked their sons' mokomoko.

"Sosei?" he asked.

"Mmhmm. I know that you are supposed to name him but I really wanted to name him that." Kagome said.

"Any specific reason?" he asked her.

"Well Sosei means Rebirth or Reborn and he is the rebirth of the Taisho line." Kagome stated.

"It fits. I like it." he said to her and she smiled at him.

"I am so tired." Kagome said.

"I will take him. You rest." he suggested.

"Ok. Take him to meet the rest of the family." Kagome said and handed over their son.

Sosei wasn't happy about being taken from his mother and let out a cry to tell them so. Sesshomaru purred to his son and it calmed him immediately. Midori had some clothing for Sosei and dressed him to keep him warm and handed him back to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru and Midori left together and headed for the solarium with Sosei.

**(Meanwhile)**

Lord Touga was being bombarded with questions from all the pups. He didn't know how to answer any of them. How the heck was he suppose to explain babies?

"Where is mama going?"

"Why did mama pee-pee on herself?"

"What is going on?"

"What's going to happen?

"Why is mama with Kagome?"

"Where are they going?"

"What is happening?"

"Will she be ok?"

All of these questions and many more were being spouted off in quick succession at Touga from all the children. They were coming so fast that he had no idea which to answer first or even how to answer them.

"You see..." he began.

"Will she be alright?"

"Why is she going back their with Okaa-san?"

"One at a ti..." he was saying and then gave up.

The children were so busy asking the questions they weren't letting him have any time to attempt to answer them. But his rescue came in the forms of Hitomi, Jinejis' mother, the dying woman and Lady Hansuke. The old woman had seen that he was becoming quite flustered and had hobbled over to them with the help of Lady Hansuke.

"My Lord, we believe we can be of assistance." she said to him.

"Can you?" he questioned, willing to allow them to explain what was happening.

"Yes." she said and they sat down with the children to explain.

Thankful to get out of explanations, Touga made his way over to the only people that weren't raining questions down upon his head. They were all quietly standing around or sitting, but none were calm. All knew the risks of birthing, the closest experience to death, as it was called. There was the very muffled screams and power fluxuations that made those who knew what was happening to flinch.

Inuyasha was almost in a panic! Kagome was his best friend and he could feel her aura fluxuating along with Sesshomaru's. She was birthing his nephew or niece. How the hell had she kept this from all of them especially Sesshomaru? But then again this was Kagome she knew how to keep a secret. She had seen to it that everything she had brought back from the future that would make the western lands prosper, was kept a secret until she was ready to reveal it, the storage rooms were filled for the winter, all the consturction, the treaties, oh hell just about everything for the last year and a half. Then too bring back his father and made him into a chriss-mass present. He was interupted from his thoughts when he could her Kagome scream for Sesshomaru.

All the males flinched when they heard Kagome scream for Sesshomaru. They couldn't really tell what had been said but what they could make out was the words calm, pup, claw, and way out. Koga had went pale as he put two and two together, as did Touga when he felt the flux in his sons' aura. Inuyasha and the rest of them had frozen in place, holding their breath.

Touga was remembering when Midori birthed Sesshomaru and how he had almost lost her. Sesshomaru had released his poison and almost killed Midori; she was damaged and could no longer birth anymore pups. That had been the worst time of their lives when they found out that they would never have any more pups. He had even kidnapped Midoriko to see if she knew of any way to correct the damage that had been done.

None moved from their positions until a peircing wail came to their ears. It was a baby's first cry. They let out the breaths they had been holding and Inuyasha chuckled.

"You can tell it is Kagomes' kid, it has a set of lungs." he remarked thinking of all the times she had yelled, sit, at him.

Everyone laughed at his remark. Just by that alone you could tell that it was Kagomes' child. They wondered if the child would be like Sesshomaru at all. They began to talk amongst themselves when Touga stiffened. He could feel Sesshomaru and Midori coming to them and accompaning them was an aura he didn't know. But did assume that it was his newest grandpup.

"Sesshomaru is coming with his pup." he announced to them all.

The children gathered around Touga and waited for their arrival. Moments passed then Sesshomaru and Midori entered the solarium with a snuggly wrapped bundle in his arms. The look on Sesshomarus' face as he stared down at his pup had everyone speechless. Never had they seen such tender love in his eyes or on his face. Touga knew that look all too well, he had had the same look when Sesshomaru was born. Although on him it wasn't as big as a surprise as it was on Sesshomaru.

"Son, may we get a good look at the pup?" Touga asked him.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said.

He went over to them and carefully manuvered the wrappings around the pup so everyone could see him. Midori helped him just in case to keep her grandpup from getting cold. When the little pup was revealed a few gasp resounded from everyone.

"My son." Sesshomaru announced to them.

"We have a brother?" Shippo and Rin asked.

"Yes, dears." Midori answered them.

"He looks like you." Touga said to Sesshomaru.

"Almost in everyway." Sesshomaru said.

"What is his name, aniki?" Soten asked.

"Sosei." he answered and Inuyasha laughed.

"What is so funny?" Midori asked him.

"His name. Sosei. It means rebirth or reborn." he said.

"And?" Sesshomaru asked coolly.

"Well, seeming as his name means rebirth is it not ironic that it comes after destruction? You know Sesshomaru means perfect destruction. So Sesshomaru, destruction, and Sosei, rebirth." Inuyasha explained.

"You are right. It is ironic." Touga said and laughed.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Now he knew why Kagome wanted to name their son Sosei. It fit though and he wasn't going to change it or complain about it.

"May I hold him?" Rin asked.

"You may hold him soon." Sesshomaru answered her.

Rin smiled happily and the other children began to ask when they could hold him. He told them they would take turns but someone else needed to hold him first. The children had calmed and waited their turn and everyone was watching; waiting for him to hand Sosei over to Touga but he didn't. Sesshomaru held Sosei out to Inuyasha to everyones' surprise.

Inuyasha sputtered in surprise and then in reluctance. He was afraid to hold him and it showed but Sesshomaru held the infant out to him and then after a little coaxing from Midori, he took him and held him. He held the infant away from him at first but held him close when he started to fret.

"I think he likes you." Midori cooed

"Maybe." Inuyasha muttered.

Sosei had realized that his father was no longer holding him and had opened his little eyes, blinking at his uncle. The pup whined a bit and Inuyasha held him up so the pup could look him face to face. Inuyasha watched his nephew and he saw that the little pup was staring at the top of his head, right at his ears. Great the child had Kagomes' fascination with ears. Just his luck.

"Take him before his strength suddenly becomes great and he grabs my ears." Inuyasha said and handed Sosei over to Touga.

"Just you wait when he gets bigger and he gets ahold of your ears. Kagome will have Shiori sit you when you make him cry." Kouga said.

"Shut it, flea-bag." he growled.

"Language!" Midori scolded.

"Sorry mother." Inuyasha said lowly and his ears drooped.

"We just don't want him learning insults while he is young." she said and he nodded.

Just then little Sosei began to wail. He wanted his momma. Sesshomaru was by his fathers' side in seconds and Touga was handing over the little pup.

"Why is he crying?" Rin asked.

"He must want his momma." Touga said to her.

Sesshomaru took his son an disappeared back down the hallway to the chamber he had left his mate. He wanted to spend time with his mate and son. After his heir was fed and dry he placed him in his crib and went to lay down on their futon and pulled Kagome close to his chest.

"Thank you, Koi for my son." he mumbled as he nestled his nose into her hair.

"You are very welcome, love. Have you figured out the rest of your christmas present yet." came her laugh filled reply.

"The rest, there is more?" he questioned.

"Oh yeah, you want a hint to what they are?" Kagome asked as she turned to face him.

At the confused look on Sesshomaru's face Kagome placed a light kiss upon his lips and said "When I invited your mother to come for that visit back in the spring, I knew then that I was pupped, that was the reason I asked her to come in the first place. Well as you know she stayed, that was my request too. While she and I were visiting I let her know that I was pupped and would need her help to carry a full inu pup. While visiting the other ladies were there also. Your mother, talked about your father and I saw the saddness at the mention of him, that was when I talked to Jaken about away to bring him back, that was when Jaken went on his little "holiday". Thank you by the way for the help in sending him on his holiday. Well when we went to see my family for the last time and she told us about your birth and what had happened I knew then if Jaken succeeded in finding the information I needed and your father could be brought back, your mother needed to be healed, well over the last five to six months, every time I was around her I would loop my arm through hers and send my healing ki slowly through her and over time she has been healed. Sesshomaru you do realize what that means don't you?"

He was stunned, she had been planning all of this from the very beginning. The more she revealed the more he understood. The more he loved her. "Yes, I realize that you and the others are going to have to start construction on the whole palace again because now there is going to be so many pups running around that nothing will get done. My father will make up for lost time and have my mother pupped before morning and he will keep her that way when he finds out that all he has to do is stay with her to keep the pup calm, so that it won't hurt her like I had."

He started to laugh and kiss her all over her face, neck and shoulders. "Is there more Koi?"

Kagome had become distracted with all of the attention, she had to clear her throat to get her senses back, "Yes, I want you to have your family back. You are my world Sesshomaru and I want you happy, at all cost you are my everything and you having your familly complete and whole, along with the little crazies, is the only way for that to happen."

"We will have to build on, maybe expand the palace and make smaller ones that interconnect with this one, maybe have Koga and Ayame a small palace built, because they will visit often and will probably bring their crew. Inu and Shiori needs one too, so do Miroku and Sango. I would like all of our families to be close and stay together." With that said Kagome yawned and snuggled close to him and said a quiet, "I love you, my Sesshomaru."

After she fell asleep he lay there holding her close and thought about all she had said, ''If she wanted them all close then that was what she would get, tomorrow after the other lords left they could start on the plans to build on.''

* * *

**AN: This is chapter 6. Sheesh I just may finish this in time for Christmas. LOL.**


	7. Chapter 7 Epilogue

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: Read no further if you don't understand OUT OF CHARACTER (OOC) or THIS IS MY STORY! I am so tired of people harping on me about Sesshomaru being OOC!**

**And to my anonymous reveiwer... annonomous, who obviously can't spell, needs to keep their opinions to theirself especially if their not man enough to put who they are so we can discuss this rationally or they are too young to read M or MA fics on this site. Also if you want to read Horror, Tragedy, Rape, Violence find them NOT Romance/Friendship.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own INUYASHA!**

* * *

**(EPILOGUE)**

"Sosei?" Kagome called to her almost grown son.

"Yes, hahaoya?" came his reply as he walked through the doorway into the great hall.

They had returned to the palace of the moon for the upcoming Christmas season. His hahaoya wanted everything perfect, her hahaoya, his obaasan would be coming tonight.

He had never met his mother's mother, he hoped she liked him and his many doubou and shimai. He knew the story of how his hahaoya was the "Shikon Miko" and how she had been pulled down the well on the grounds of her family shrine. How she had traveled with his otooji Inu, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara to reclaim the shards of the jewel that she had shattered and how, along with his father they had defeated the evil hanyou Naraku.

His hahaoya and chichioya had fell in love and were mated. His chichioya had told him and his siblings all about how she and the other ladies had the palace redecorated. His hahaoya was a force to be reckoned with. She would slowly work her magic and take all the time she needed to accomplish what needed to be done.

His chichioya had told him once that without his hahaoya he would be lost; whatever she wanted or needed she would have, all that mattered was that she was happy. When his mother had birthed her sixth son she had cut his father off and had told him until she had his beasts promise that the next pup would be a female he wasn't getting any lovin'; the palace had been a nightmare. His father had pouted for weeks on end, his ojiisan and otooji had laughed at his father and told him to give his mother her female and all will be fine.

Now that he had his shimai everything had returned to normal, well as normal as things could get with a family as big as his could get. In other words nothing was normal.

"Sosei, could you please see to it that all of your doubou and shimai are dressed and that Jaken and the nannies is not being overwhelmed. Oh and the tree, make sure that Bokuseno is comfortable. Please, ask Ram to come and see me ASAP. Thank you, sweetie." she instructed.

"Alright mom just don't call me sweetie infront of everybody." Sosei grumbled. He may be the spitting image of his father, but at the human equlivant of 16 he reminded Kagome a lot of Inuyasha when she first met him. Especially when he pouted like he was right now.

"Sosei, is everything alright?" sensing that her eldest was a little off.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" he replied with scarsam.

"Come here and lets take a walk okay. We can spend some time together and you can tell me what is going on." a mothers' gentle reprimand in her voice.

Together they walked out to the garden where the gardeners were finishing with the last minute details of hanging the bows and ribbons. Kagome had sensed that Sosei was having a rough time with all of the fuss; normally he liked christmas as much as she always had, but this year was different and she suspected that it had to do with meeting her family.

"Sosei sweetie what is wrong?" Kagome asked concern lacing her voice.

"Nothing is wrong." came a grouchy reply.

"Sosei, is it about meeting my family?"

That one question and the flood gates were open. Kagome had always had the uncanny ability to read her pups like an open book.

"Mom what if obaa-san doesn't like me? What if she is embarrassed by how many of us there is? I mean couldn't you and dad have not of had so many pups? Great Kami what will she think, mom there is 297 of us, and when you add Shippo and Rin, that is a lot to take in. Why didn't you cut dad off a long time ago?" The questions were coming so fast she didn't have time to answer.

"Hold on, now take a deep breath, okay lets start from the beginning. Your obaa-san, otooji, and hiijiji will absolutely adore you. Don't be too surprised if they want to take off with you and ask all kinds of questions. No, she won't be embarrassed about there being so many of you pups. She will spoil every single one of you rotten until I have to step in. She will be understanding that 500 years have passed and know that pups do happen, and I love your father and have a hard time saying no to him. Does that cover some of your worries." Kagome was smiling at the shocked look on her sons' face.

"Sosei, my okaa-san will love each and everyone of you. She will be surprised with how many there is but she was there 500 years ago to an extent, she got to see you on the ultrasound and cried right along side Midori, she knew that if the well closed that she wouldn't get to see you or any other pups I had for a very long time. Sosei do you remember that quilt with all the ducks, puppies, and fish?" at his nod she said, "She made that for you, knowing that she may not ever get to hold you as a pup, she still loved you."

"Mom, I'm just nervous. What if the others can't behave?" he asked.

"I told you the story of your otooji and how he would come storming into our house demanding that I come back through the well and how embarrassing that was. My okaa-san put up with Inuyasha and all of his bad behavior with a gentle smile and a quiet reprimand. Do you think she can not handle a few pups, after putting up with your otooji Inuyasha?" Kagome laughed.

"Alright mom, I'll do my best to help keep everyone in line." Sosei replied.

"That is not your job, your father and I will keep them in line, you just be yourself. Okay?" she said.

"Yes." he answered.

"Good now let us find out how everything is going and make sure that your siblings are getting ready." she suggested.

After their talk they walked back inside the palace. Ram was waiting on his mother and with a quick kiss to her cheek, he left to make sure that his siblings weren't giving Jaken and all the nurses too much trouble.

Kagome wanted everything perfect for her family, all of the servants understood. They wanted their lady to be pround for they had never met her family; that is, her mother, grandfather, and brother. They were making sure that the chambers that were for her family were ready with everything that their lady had said they would need. Her brother would have his Lordship Shippo's old chambers and her grandfather would have her Ladyship Rin's.

After Shippo had married Yuuki, they had moved into the small palace that had been built for them by their parents. Rin's marriage had been a different story entirely. When the former slayer changed wolf demon had shown up and asked Sesshomaru for her hand, all hell had broke loose. Kagome had to step in and threaten to leave and take all of the pups with her and never let him see them again, if he didn't give in and let Kohaku and Rin be mates. After the first fifty years or so everything had finally settled down with everyone in the palace. But the relationship between Kohaku and Sesshomaru was still strained.

Many things had occurred within the family over the last 500 years but the main event had occurred with the first 5-7 years of the family being together. After Bokuseno had told them that humans could be changed to youki; the humans of the group had discussed it amongst themselves and had decided that they wanted to stay together as long as they could. Then they discussed with the rest of the family what they wanted.

Sango and Kohaku were changed by Hiro, making them his son and daughter, but Sango had made Kohaku wait a couple of years before he was changed so he wouldn't be a child for a long time. The same thing had happened to Rin. Sesshomaru had made her wait until she was a teenager before he made her his blood daughter. Needless to say she was not happy to wait but the results made her forget all of the anger she had had. Like Bokuseno had said, they would get traits from the youkai that had changed them. Sango didn't change so much personality wise or really feature wise but she did get a tail, claws, pointed ears, fangs she also had pink streaks in her hair; Kohaku recieved the all of the same features as his sister except he had green streaks in his hair he also physically took on more of Hiro's appearance.

Rin, on the other hand, continued to look and act like she always had except for the very subtle changes; small points to her ears, dainty claws that could be mistaken for perfectly manicured nails, a grace she had never possessed before. But she did gain a trait that no one had ever expected the bright and loving child to ever get... like Sesshomaru she had gotten his way of turning off his emotions at will and forming that icy barrier he had always had. That had surprised everyone when they had seen it in action.

But the biggest surprise was when Midori had agreed to make Kaede and Hansuke her sisters. Lady Hansuke wouldn't have changed but she loved and wanted to stay with Tsukuyomaru and Shiori, so she made the change to be with them. Her transformation made her look more like Shiori, only a little older and her eyes turned gold instead of purple. With Kaede, everyone was astonished. The old miko was beautiful. Inuyasha had told them that Kaede had put Kikyos' beauty to shame. Kaede looked a mix of Kikyo, Kagome, Midori, and Rin. Only because Kikyo and she were sisters was as far as the resemblance went but from Kagome it seemed that she had garnered the beautiful smile, from Rin the wide expressful eyes, and Midori a grace she would never thought to of ever possessed with the magenta swirl slashes on her cheeks and silver hair. The after effects on the old miko had caught much attention from the male species, mainly Hiro, which led to Ayame getting a step-grandmother.

Things had gotten interesting as well as dangerous when Touga changed Miroku, making him Midori and his son. Miroku's hair had got longer, he had gotten fangs and claws, his markings were the same as Tougas', but he kept his violet eyes. They had all thought that was all he had gotten from Touga but then learned, however no woman was safe from his hands. Several fights had started due to his roaming hands.

Sango had literally beaten the crap out of him every time he so much as looked at another female. If he just clenched his hand when another female was within sight, Sango would knock him out and drag him off. Of course Touga was very proud of the fact that atleast one of his sons had inherited his perversion not thinking that Miroku already had that perversion to begin with.

Speaking of perversion. Touga had found out that Midori had been completely healed from the birth of Sesshomaru and could now have more pups, he was estatic and Sesshomaru was correct his father had his mother pupped in record time, and almost every time she went into heat, they almost had as many pups as Sesshomaru and Kagome at last count there were 272. His father had been making up for lost time and several of those births were twins and triplets, on one occassion there was quadruplets. What had astounded everyone was the fact that all four of the tiny pups were female and looked exactly like Sesshomaru right down to their markings and personalities. Inuyasha said frequently that he didn't need any more anal retentive siblings.

Now that Touga had more children the minor Lords decided that it was their business of who would rule the West. They asked if Touga would return to being the Lord or would Sesshomaru continue as Lord. Touga declined taking back the lordship; he had simply stated that all he wanted to do was be with his mate, be a father, and grandfather. He did take up the training of Inuyasha and the pups, he wanted them to reach their potential and said that the only way was for him to do it himself. On occasion he would be an advisor to Sesshomaru, but most days you would find him with Midori and their pups, laughing and just being a family.

After that debacle finally Inuyasha had sat everybody down and told his story, Touga wanted to journey into Hell and beat the crap out of Izayoi. That woman had told Inu so many lies that straightening them out had taken a long time. It was hard for him to listen to how his mother really was; she was his mother after all and he loved her and no matter what he would always love her.

It was Kagome who made Inuyasha really listen to everything that had happened and made him understand that everyone loved him the way he was; as a hanyou. Kagome had simply asked him if he would be any different underneath as a full youkai. When he had said no, she asked another simple question, would he still be proud of who he was and what he had accomplished? Inuyasha had stared at her. After that there was no more talk about changing into a full demon. Everyone was thankful and after the issue had been resolved even Inuyasha seemed to be in better spirits.

As the years turned into centuries, the Lords and Ladies of the lands turned their skills toward expanding their empires around the world. When the last holy war had been fought; the humans thought that all of the youkai had simply died, that was not the case. Kagome and Sesshomaru lead the way in secretly evacuating the youkai out of Japan. They were instrumental in setting up whole communities around the world. With Inuyasha, Midori, and Shippo having seen what the future would bring were sent as emissaries into other countries to speak with the youkai that lived there, soon the Japanese youkai were sent to many other nations. The majority went to the United States and Canada.

The Rocky Mountains of the US and into the Canadian Rockies were much like the forest of Japan. The Youkai thrived. Soon many advances were made, as the 1500's turned slowly into the 1900's; Kagome was anxious for the slowly approaching time of her birth. Sesshomaru would take her back to Japan as often as she liked to keep an eye on their home land and to reinforce the barriers around their home.

Then there came World War II. Kagome had sent word to Toran, as it would effect her more than anyone else. She helped Toran re-establish a stronger barrier around her palace, where the demons of her lands were hiding. So when the U.S. dropped the atomic bomb on Hiroshima; that was only 50 miles from her palace, would not be destroyed. Kagome placed another barrier as extra protection. When the news arrived that Japan had been bombed and that Hiroshima and Nagasaki were almost totally destroyed, Toran and her siblings were devastated; until Kagome told them that the lands had survived and that someday the land would be fruitful again and that the West would help to make sure they survived.

Finally the day came when they could return to Japan. The Lords and Ladies of the lands turned their attention to the rebuilding of their empires. Now corporate business men and women, they owned several major corporations that expanded around the world.

They made sure that every career opportunity was available to all be they full demon, hanyou, quarter demon, or human. Whole communities were set up around the former palaces, the lands were nurtured so that they were plentiful again, and new laws were set up to keep them hidden from humans. The demons were smoothly incorporated into everyday life.

Kagome had made sure that it has all went smoothly and now that everything was playing out as it should, Kagome then focused on herself and the impending congregation of her entire family. Finally, Kagome would have her family complete and the last three members would be there tonight and they would be reunited.

**(The Shrine)**

Sakura Higurashi was feeling melonchaly. This would be the second Christmas without Kagome. After Kagome and Sesshomaru, along with Midori, had went through the well, she had hoped for some kind of word of her daughters' life. She had no idea if Kagome had had a wonderful life. How many children she and her Lord had had? How long she had lived? Did she have a wonderful and full life? With all of these thoughts she had tears fill her eyes, oh how she missed her. What had her children been like? Her first grandson she had only seen him on the ultrasound he had been beautiful. She looked at that dvd everyday and Souta made her several copies so that she wouldn't wear out the first one and never be able to see it again.

Sakura needed to find out anything about her daughters life. She had been scouring the internet for any information. Souta was combing through the libraries all over town, the schools, and he had even went to several colleges. Grandpa was contacting shrine after shrine and also going through all the storage buildings here on the grounds, nothing had been found.

Weeks had turned into months with no information at all. It was time to stop. Kagome was gone; but being a mother it ripped her heart out not to know. How had she lived? Had she been happy? How many children had she had? How had she died? That was what was hurting Sakura the most, the not knowing.

Two weeks after she announced to Souta and Grandpa that the search was offically over; a beautiful invitation arrived around the time of the post. The heavy cream colored parchment had held a blood red wax seal with a hexagonal figure of a sakura blossom embedded in the wax. It was puzzling. The Higurashi household had no idea who it could have been from without a return address; for it had been hand delivered.

Sakura noticed that the calligraphy was exquisite, it was the most beautiful she had ever seen. The Higurashi family had been invited to attend the Christmas ball by the richest family in Japan, THE TAISHO'S. There was also a check enclosed as an offering to the shrine. The amount was staggering. It was to be used to upgrade the shrine and any other necessities that the family needed. There was also an announcement that arrangements had been made for traditional Japanese clothes fittings for all of the family and that several attendants would arrive to assist the family in getting ready and a limo would be provided to bring the family to the ball.

When she showed grandpa and Souta the invitation they were dumbfounded. She asked if they knew anyone and they said that they didn't. But then Souta brought up a valid point. The name Taisho was the point. He said that it was familiar, that he was sure that he had heard Kagome and Midori say the name.

Then it hit her. Taisho was that the name that Midori had said while they had been there. She was filled with hope. She was hoping that this had something to do with her Kagome's family. Oh they had to go now, any word about the life that her beautiful Kagome had had, she needed to know. If it was the smallest of information and then maybe she could find some of her decendents. Then she might find some references to her little girl. If it happened to be just one scroll, that would be enough for her. She just needed to know.

**(December 24 Christmas Eve)**

The Higurashi family was up bright and early, after breakfast the doorbell rang and when Sakura opened it she was floored. There stood five women and five men, the man that was standing closest to her smiled at her and announced that they were there to help her and her family with becoming ready for the Taisho's ball.

After hours of primping and being made up, they were ready to go to the Taisho's ball. The limo that was waiting for them had been mentioned in the invitation but was still a shock to the family to be riding in one. Never before had they experienced such grandeur. But it didn't stop there for when they arrived at an old palace, they were met by glistening lights everywhere, wreaths and garland were strung up everywhere, bright lights and music floated from the home. There was also several trees along the path to enter the palace that had been decorated. Sakura could tell, just from the outside, no expense had been spared. Perfection was seemed to be called for in every aspect.

A footman opened the limo door and they were escorted to the door. When they entered, the inside was just as lavishly decorated as it had been outside. No expense was spared inside either. Gold and silver trimmings were here and there, so were blues and reds. Colors that had to be family colors, Sakura noted. Her little Kagomes' family's colors, her grandchildren's and great-grandchildren's and etc. It pleased her so much, that thought did as well as the next thoughts she had about the daydreams she had about their lives. But those daydreams were always plagued with so many questions. Questions she hoped to have alleviated that very night.

"Madam, you are the Higurashi matriarch, are you not?" asked a very short old man.

"Yes. I am, Sakura Higurashi. This is my father-in-law and my son." she said.

"Good. My Lady Rika asked me to tell her of your arrival. She is so... excited to meet you." he said.

"I as well but I am curious as to why we were invited to such a lavish engagement." she voiced.

"That will be answered in due time, madam." he said and led them to a parlor and disappeared.

The parlor was as gloriously decorated as the rest of the house they had moved though had been and the grounds. There was a grand stairway and it was decorated as well. She noticed that everything had been decorated, even some Christmas touches had been introduced to the picture frames that lined the walls. Pictures that sported several different children, both boy and girl. Some reminded her of Sesshomaru, some of Inuyasha, and then there was a picture of a young girl that was the spitting image of her Kagome.

The tears had welled in her eyes at the sight. The girl in the photograph had to be dead by this time period. The picture was black and white, very old. It must have been taken when the camera was first invented, so of course she was dead. She marveled at the likeness as did grandpa and Souta, none of the three noticed the young woman coming down the stairs.

"Excuse me." she said and the three jumped.

Sakuras' eyes widened at the sight of the woman. For her it was like she was looking at her daughter, but her daughter with gold eyes.

"Are you Sakura Higurashi?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes, I am. Are you Lady Rika?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes. I welcome you Higurashi-san on behalf of the Taisho clan. My father, mother, grandfather, and grandmother are not around at the moment. They are with my uncle and aunt, preparing for tonights festivities." she informed them.

"Thank you, Rika-sama." they chorused.

"I am to escort you to the dining hall." she said and bid them to follow her.

As they followed Rika, several small children ran passed them. Sakura took note of what each and every one of them looked like. There was a girl that looked like Sesshomaru, a boy that looked like Inuyasha without the ears, another boy that looked like Souta, and a set of twin girls that looked like someone had shoved Inuyasha and Sesshomaru into one person. She knew then that she would also be meeting not only Sesshomaru and Kagomes' descendents but Inuyasha and Shioris' as well.

When they entered the dining hall, Sakura, grandpa, and Souta gasped. It was beautiful! And the food, the smells wafting around the room had their stomachs growling with delight. But for Sakura it was cut short as she caught sight of the other people in the room. But especially the woman with the bright smile and flowing dark hair. She had an arm wrapped around a very handsome young man, she looked exactly like Kagome. Everything was the same; the hair, the smile, the eyes. Everything to a "T". If there was a Kagome look-a-like contest between her and Rika, she would have won. The young woman had noticed her staring and had turned a startlingly bright smile in her direction and her heart broke. It was like Kagome was smiling at her and not knowing who she was.

"Is there anything you require while we wait for my mother and father?" Rika asked suddenly.

"Um, yes. Why are we here? Why were we invited? We are nobody but humble shrine keepers." grandpa asked.

"You seek information about a Kagome Taisho, do you not?" Rika asked.

"Yes." Souta said.

"That is why you are here. We have the entire history on her and her family. Everyone here knows the history of Kagome and Sesshomaru." Rika said with a smile.

Hope sparkled in their eyes, rekindled and blazing now that they would find more about Kagome. Their prayers had been answered and after waiting for months they would get their answers. Finally some peace of mind about what happened to their daughter, grand-daughter, and sister.

"Lords and Ladies Taisho have arrived." announced the small bald man.

All eyes turned to the top of the stairs. Souta gasped out when he saw who was at the top of the stairs.

"Inuyasha!"

"Lord Inuyasha and his Lady Shiori of the Western Lands." announced the little man.

Sakura was astounded. Kagome had always told them that there were not any demons in their era but it seemed that she had been wrong. Here was Inuyasha and his mate Shiori, both demons and still alive, albeit looking older then when she had last seen him. As they made their way down the stairs another couple came forward.

"Esteemed Father and Mother of Lord Inuyasha, Lord Touga and Lady Midori." he said to the crowd.

A tall handsome man Sakura had never seen before was descending the stairs with Midori on his arm. Midori was looking ever much the queen that she was. She saw Midori had caught sight if her and had gracefully inclined her head in greeting and she returned the gesture.

A smile tugged at her lips. If they were there, her daughter and son-in-law had to be there as well. It barely registered to her the announcer saying anything because she saw them, at the top of the stairs was her daughter and Sesshomaru. Her baby was coming down stairs, had invited them to this party, had clothed them in fine wear, and after almost a whole year of seperation; 500 years for Kagome, they were finally going to be reunited.

"Honored elder brother, previous Western Lord, and now Emperor of Japan, Emperor Sesshomaru and his Lady, Shikon Miko Kagome." the little man squeaked obviously out of air after that mouthful.

She watched Kagome and Sesshomaru stop to stand beside Inuyasha, Shiori, Midori, and Touga. They whispered something amongst themselves before Kagome had stepped out from their ranks.

"Merry Christmas everyone. Tonight is a grand occassion. Not only because it is a Christmas celebration but also because all of our friends and family are here. Even Toran and her bunch was able to come this year and they brought additions to their family. Nice catch by the way, Toran, that leopard is something isn't he?" she said.

"Yes he is." a green/blue haired woman purred from across the room.

"Anyways, there are many things that this night is about but the first and foremost is the completion of my family. Tonight my family is complete as cause my mother, brother, and grandfather are here to be with us this year. 500 years of celebrations but tonight it is all complete. Mother, Grandfather, Souta, I am so happy to see you." Kagome said with a huge smile.

"We have missed you, Kagome." her grandfather said.

"Aww." the room resounded.

"Eat, drink, and be merry everyone." Inuyasha said suddenly before things got too mushy.

The crowd began to move around and the Higurashis' were swallowed up by the movement. Kagome found them easily and had ran to her mothers arms.

"I have missed you so much." Sakura cried.

"I have too." Kagome said.

"Great to see you, Sis." Souta said happily.

"Kagome, child, how have you been?" her grandfather asked.

"Things have been great, grandpa." she answered the elderly man.

The sentimental reunion was interrupted by Inuyasha. He came bounding over, ever enthusiastic of seeing Sakura again. She had been another mother to him before Midori came into the picture. He didn't give her amoments notice before he spun her around the room in a tight hug.

"Inuyasha! I am so glad to see you!" she laughed.

He told her how much he missed her, especially her cooking. She had laughed and hugged him again. Then he began to catch up with Souta. After he and Souta went off on their own more people came round. Midori introduced Touga to her and Grandpa, telling her that he was Sesshomaru and Inuyashas' father and that Kagome had revived him. The more they talked the more things came out and then came the big one. Midori had informed her that Kagome and Sesshomaru had had 297 children and she and Touga had given Inuyasha and Sesshomaru almost as many siblings.

Sakura and Grandpa were in shock. 297! It showed so well that they were in shock and Kagome feared for Grandpas' heart at that moment and had Sesshomaru fetch (no pun intended) the old man a chair and some water. After they had gotten him calmed down Kagome had Sesshomaru round up all of their children.

When he returned Sakura noted that there was a lot of them and that they hadn't been kidding about 297. Then she saw Rika standing beside a young man that looked exactly like Sesshomaru. Then she saw that the majority of the boys looked like Sesshomaru and that the majority of the girls looked like Kagome. Some of the boys had a few of her features and a few of the girls had his features. Then there was just a couple of boys that looked like Souta and and a couple of girls that looked like Midori. But at the front of the group she saw the girl that had been with the young man, the one that looked like Kagomes' twin, only she was now beside a man with bright red hair and green eyes.

"Shippo?" she said to the young man and he smiled.

"Hi, gran." he said in return.

"Oh! You have grown up so much." she said.

"Yeah I have." he remarked.

She moved down the line and was introduced to each and every one of her grandchildren. She found that that the Kagome look-a-like was actually her adopted daughter, Rin. Then she was introduced to her first blood grandchild, Sosei. She smiled so brightly at him and he bowed his head. He was formal and sofisticated and Sesshomaru-like. She couldn't help but compare the two, well like father like son. She had also caught onto the whole name scheme as well. Destruction and rebirth. She didn't comment on it though, because knowing Inuyasha he had commented on it enough over the years.

She couldn't help herself but to stare at him. She had seen the ultrasound of him and had watched it every chance she could and wore out a couple of discs watching them. This was her first grandson and couldn't help herself when she reached out to touch his cheek, assuring herself even more that it was all real and not a dream. She smiled fondly at him and he showed a part of himself that was Kagome, he wrapped her in a hug.

"Hi, grandma." he said to her.

She laughed and released him, so happy to see him in person instead of a screen. She looked around to see her very much enlarged family. A sudden sad thought passed through her mind. How much her husband, Ken, and her mother-in-law, Matsuri, would have loved to have been there. Loved to have held the children, played ball with them, to be here for Christmas.

"Mom?" Kagome asked, seeing the sadness.

"Hmm, oh. I was thinking about your father and grandmother. They would have loved to have been here to be a part of this." she said longingly.

"I know. I want them to be here as well." Kagome said with a smile.

"Mama! Can we open presents now?" a small white haired child asked, running to Kagome.

"Yes, Katra. But first we need to give; grandma, great-grandpa, and Uncle Souta thier presents." she said.

"Ahh, really? Mama, can I go get them?" Katra asked, wide-eyed.

"Hahaha, yes. Go get Rika and you both can get them." she instructed.

The little boy ran off calling for Rika. When he found her, he motioned for her to stoop to his level and then whispered to her when she came close to him. She nodded and picked the child up and the two disappeared from sight through a set of double doors.

"Honey, you didn't have to get us anything. Just being here, having you back is enough." grandpa said to her.

"Yeah, but it needs to be given. They have missed you, mom, and Souta so much." she said and walked away.

"Kagome, wait. Who has missed us?" Sakura called after her.

The double doors reopened and Katra came through them, skipping through them to the middle of the room. Three silhouettes were behind him, they were far enough behind that they couldn't be recognized.

"Mama, we're back!" Katra said in a sing-song voice.

"That is good, my baby. You didn't talk their ears off did you?" she asked.

"Nope!" he said excitedly.

"You did so." Rika said and stepped into the room.

"Nu-awh." he said and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Behave." Kagome scolded him and he pouted.

"Don't be so hard on him." a gravelly voice interrupted her.

An elderly woman and a mid-aged man came into the room. The elderly woman clutched to his arm as he led her into the room. Behind them was Rika. The young girl was holding a snicker in.

"Honored mother, I believe after having and raising children for 500 years. I am sure that she has discipline down pat." the man beside her said.

"Hush." the old woman said and patted his arm.

"Grandmother, Father, I am so glad that you were able to join us." Kagome said.

"K.. Ke... K.. Ken!" Sakura gasped.

"Hello, Sakura, Father." the man, Ken, said.

"My boy. Matsuri!" grandpa said, not believing his eyes.

"Hmmm, hello Hiro. It's been a long time." the elder woman, Matsuri ,said with a grin and went to the old man.

Her grandfather collapsed back into his chair while her mother tenatively walked to Ken, her father, to see if he was real. She hesitantly reached out to touch his cheek. When her hand made contact, she froze and let herself just feel that she had made contact and as her hand felt his warmth she carressed his cheek.

"How are you both alive? The car was incinerated." she croaked out.

"Kagome and Sesshomaru brought us back and kept us here. I wanted to see you, I really di..." he started but she put her finger over his lips.

"Shhh, you can tell me later when there are not so many around." she whispered as the silent tears ran down her face.

Kagome was so elated to see her parents reunited then she turned to watch and see if the same would happen for her grandparents. It seemed that it had gone well for them as well. She had missed it watching her parents but if she had to judge on the hug and the happy kiss; she was sure that things had gone just as great for her grandparents as well.

"It seems everything is the way it should be." Sesshomaru commented coming up behind her.

"Yes, it does." she said with a gleeful smile on her lips.

She had watched the centuries pass by and everything unfold until it was right where it was then. Her original timeline and only then was everything right in her world and in her life. Everything had played out well in her book and was, as far as she was concerned, going to continue to do so.

"Sesshomaru, darling." she said.

"Yes." he said as he hugged her from behind.

"I have a present for you." she said and laid her head against his chest.

"What? he asked her and looked up to see her brother hugging her grandmother and father.

"I'm pregnant. Merry Christmas, Daddy."

* * *

**AN 1: Finally it is finished! After a whole year I have finally finished it. Well I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**AN 2: I have dabbled some in proper Japanese and this chapter has some in it so here is what some of the words mean.**

**mother - hahaoya & okaa-san **

**father - chichioya **

**grandmother - obaa-san **

**grandfather - ojii-san **

**great grandfather - hiijiji **

**aunt - shukubo **

**uncle - otooji **

**sister - shisuta or sisters - shimai **

**brother - jikei or brothers - doubou**


	8. Chapter 8 Thanks Reveiwers!

**Thanks To Everyone Whom Reveiwed From FanFiction As Well As From Dokuga!**

**~Without you all this fic would not have been possible.~**

* * *

****FanFiction Reviewers****

_Special shout out to ..._ **Raven2010** who reviewed for all chapters!

lakeya2700, sessxkagxyoko, XxSoliexHiddenxX, lady sesshomaru-sama, Dagger-Seishin, Esha Napoleon, Sesshomaru2004, RubyJeweler, avid-reader21 Azumigurl, wendyr9, Kagstwiin, allyct160, YueLilianPotter, LycanStorm, DLG4life, Mou'Ikka, kat1023, blackbutterbly1997, saie, KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun, darkwhizper, kat, Rhianna224, Athena Sapphire Night, xRememberxMe, ShadownXMoonlight, DarknekoKurai, Speedykitten1643

* * *

****Dokuga Reviewers****

mia, Angelika, ashley jones, Kristina Kimball, tabitha2, Candlcane, snowbird


End file.
